Accidental
by Nakia-Park23
Summary: What happens when a gypsy woman accidentally finds herself in the Opera Populaire? When this injured gypsy accidentally finds the Phantom, will he find a new love in this accidental meeting or will his love for Christine be too great to overcome. (Inspired by a song called you guessed it Accidental; this will be done as a playlist.) Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. Point of No Return

Chapter 1- Point of No Return

_**Don Juan (Phantom)  
You have come here/in pursuit of/your deepest urge,/in pursuit of/that wish,/which till now/has been silent,/silent/I have brought you,/that our passions/may fuse and merge/in your mind/you've already/succumbed to me/dropped all defences/completely succumbed to me/now you are here with me/no second thoughts,/you've decided,/decided/Past the point/of no return/no backward glances/the games we've played/till now are at/an end/Past all thought/of "if" or "when"/no use resisting/abandon thought,/and let the dream/descend/What raging fire/shall flood the soul?/What rich desire/unlocks its door?/What sweet seduction/lies before/us?/Past the point/of no return,/the final threshold/what warm,/unspoken secrets/will we learn?/Beyond the point/of no return/**_

Aminta (Christine)  
You have brought me/to that moment/where words run dry,/to that moment/where speech/disappears/into silence,/silence/I have come here,/hardly knowing/the reason why/In my mind,/I've already/imagined our/bodies entwining/defenseless and silent/and now I am/here with you/no second thoughts,/I've decided,/decided/Past the point/of no return/no going back now/our passion-play/has now, at last,/begun/Past all thought/of right or wrong/one final question/how long should we/two wait, before/we're one?/When will the blood/begin to race/the sleeping bud/burst into bloom?/When will the flames,/at last, consume/us?

BOTH  
Past the point/of no return/the final threshold/the bridge/is crossed, so stand/and watch it burn/We've passed the point/of no return/

**Point of No Return**

Alina looked up at the building it was a magnificent structure the architecture astounded her in its beauty; the grand Opera Populaire. She had been in Paris for a few weeks and lately it seemed that all people could talk about was the opera house and its notorious ghost. People spoke about the Phantom in whispers no one could seem to bring themselves to speak of him aloud, as if they thought he would appear if they uttered his name loud enough for him to hear. She found all of this ridiculous she knew of the spirit world being an Ungaritza her people knew well of the spirits and how they came and went and the chaos they could cause but it was nothing like the stories she overheard these occurrences and the payments, the payments that must be made to a living man not a dead one. Her mother had the gift to see spirits of the dead as well as hear them and she could smell the stench of death, a gift that she was thankful she didn't receive. She remembered peeking through the tent watching her mother deal with the gadje, those that were not gypsy who were both frightened of the gypsy magic and also in awe of it. Her mother dabbled in pen-dukkerin for the gadje as a fortune teller reading their palms for a piece of gold or silver. Sometimes she would hear from the spirits even those related to the gadje whose fortune she read and it would aid her in her readings. She admired her mother for she was able to accept her gift and see it as such. She didn't know if she would be as accepting of having it, maybe it's why she never received it. She kept walking around the side of the building heading towards her lodgings.

Her thoughts traveled back to those of the Phantom if he was a man pretending to be a ghost why was he doing so why would he chose to walk in the shadows to be as a living dead. She wondered what terrible thing had happened to him or he had been through in order for him to feel he must live such a life. She understood his plight she also walked in the shadows and was a walking living dead, but for her it was because she was in marime' she had been banished from her community she was no longer a gypsy in their eyes she was dead to them. Now she traveled the land belonging nowhere she could not go home she was not accepted by the gypsies and she was not accepted by the gadjes either, so she lived as though she were a shadow and could not imagine choosing such a life. Sure the gypsy life could be a little claustrophobic and you rarely had any privacy but to shut yourself off completely from the world living by yourself wasn't something she could fathom. She felt sympathy for this man and wondered what kind of man he was to inspire such fear and such awe in these men and women of Paris. It was like her mother before she was killed she too inspired fear and awe with her gifts. Maybe this man, this ghost was just misunderstood.

She was passing by the stage door when it burst open and five young girls almost fell on top of each other to get away from whatever frightened them so badly. Some were crying others were pale faced and in shock. They were wearing dark black dresses and red roses in their hair they were dressed similar to her Spanish brethren the gypsies who danced the Flamenco but most of this high society wouldn't know of that. She was probably mistaken she was going to press on but their fear seemed so genuine and she wondered if there was anything she could do to help if they would even think of taking her help. Suddenly a dark figure appeared out of the shadows, it was a woman in a dowdy black dress her hair was tied back into a braid her face had an air of authority to it surely she was the ballet mistress. Now the girls had someone to watch over them she was about to continue on as the ballet mistress spoke. "Mademoiselles the opera ghost will not harm you, you must get to your places at once the show is about to begin I will not hear any pretexts." This was the first time Alina had heard anyone refer to him aloud and with such comfort as if she knew the opera ghost well enough to know what he was capable of this intrigued her to think that he has let someone get close enough to him he must not be a total recluse. The dancers hung their head eyes still wide with fear and headed back inside. This time she really was going to head off to her rented room for some much needed rest. She hadn't walked but a few steps when a hand grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her back. "Where are you going Mademoiselle? We have a show to do, the opera ghost has worked very hard on this opera and we mustn't disappoint him by not fulfilling our duties to rouse his genius." She looked at this woman incredulously, "But I do not…" The woman held up a hand to silence her. "I know you are frightened as am I.", then under her breath "I fear for his safety and his sanity."

Madam Giry looked at her and realized that she could not recognize this beautiful young woman, 'Based on her looks the managers must have hired her based on sight alone, I wonder if she can even dance. No matter she will perform for him. I pray that he discovered the trap that has been set.' Before Alina could even realized what was happening the older woman pushed her through the stage door and soon she to make sure no more dancers escaped that way locked it. She was upset by the predicament and the woman's bossiness but soon that was replaced by awe as she looked around her at the inner working of the opera house. There were people coming and going, sets wheeled about, dancers practicing, her awe was cut short by a woman wearing a long black dress with flowers and a wire headpiece in her hair pushed past her without so much as a pardon me. She wanted to see if she could find another exit in case someone found out she was trespassing not that it was her choice but she knew what gadjes thought of gypsies that they were thieves and liars. She did admit to herself that this wasn't a bad predicament to be in she had wanted to see an opera at the famous Opera Populaire since she first heard of it. Now the words of the ballet mistress sunk in, 'the opera ghost has worked very hard on this opera' meaning that this opera about to begin was in fact written by the opera ghost himself now she was really intrigued by this information. She wondered if she tried to be inconspicuous if she could stay and watch the opera and then sneak out afterwards, but how could a gypsy blend in with this opera staff.

Just then she saw a young girl with blond hair piled on top of her head walk a few feet in front of her wearing a white blouse red vest and long black and red skirt except for the colors of the clothing they were dressed similarly. She too wore a white blouse with a dark blue vest and skirt of black, blue, grey and white fabric overlays, and her long curly hair hung loose and wild instead of piled neatly on her head. There was another dark haired girl dressed almost the same. 'No wonder the ballet mistress thought I was part of the production and not an outsider. But how could the opera ghost know how to write about us gypsies, maybe he had seen one once.' Soon dark music began to play and the woman who brushed past her earlier was now on stage singing with a group of people the woman's voice grated on her nerves. As she looked out at the audience through a small opening of the curtain from where she stood they didn't seem to like her voice either. The blond girl danced on stage, which in her opinion was quite good not up to par with a gypsy dancer but good for a gadje, she was tossed a bag of coins by a man and danced offstage. This ruffled her feathers I hope this opera ghost does not think all gypsies sell their bodies for money, maybe he doesn't know gypsies the way I had thought. Two rather rotund singers now sang onstage followed by a smaller person dressed similarly. 'Hrmph, now these two men sing how they plan to trick a woman by pretending to be each other, I still don't see the genius in this opera.' She was trying to be patient she realized that she would not like everything she saw but until she found an exit she would have to make the most of it. She soon heard a man gasp in fright but thought nothing of it she headed to the other side of the stage hoping there would be an exit.

An exquisite soprano voice filled the stage for but a moment and she looked to see where the voice originated. It was a beautiful young female sitting on the stage with a basket of flowers maybe a few years younger than she was. Alina used to wish she could sing like that with such grace and beauty such a high vocal range but she was comfortable with her contralto range which couldn't compare to this young woman's. But she no longer wished that she could sing beautifully for she could dance like no other and had a way with animals that astounded many people she was glad for the skills she did possess that she thought not of those she didn't. Suddenly a smooth sexy baritone voice rose out above the crowd it was seductive and full of emotion. The man onstage looked nothing like the first rotund fellow; this man was of a more slender, muscular build. His face seemed well chiseled and she wished she could see him without the mask. She watched the woman on stage that seemed to, in fact succumb to him as she herself was beginning to feel as well. No man had made her feel so powerless to him, just from hearing his voice. She felt herself lose control of her senses, but she couldn't help but notice what was going on around her.

There were police stationed all around at first she worried maybe she had been found out for trespassing but she saw the man look up to the spot the woman had seconds before and there were policemen hiding poorly in a private box with another well-dressed gentleman. But the woman didn't seem to be fazed by it soon she turned back to the man and seemed to be taken by his singing spell once more, walking up to the higher platform making the policemen gather closer as if they were nervous of what might happen. She thought maybe she should leave before something did happen but the man's voice glued her to the spot and she watched as he wrapped his arms around the woman and held her close and a deep primal part of her wished he was holding her in that way. She shook her head to try to clear the image, no man had ever touched her in such a way. She knew she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts as if finding happiness could be possible for a marime' it would mean being with a gadje and she didn't think she could do that without a clear conscience not with her mother watching over her. But this man and his voice so full of emotion made her dare to dream, that a happy love filled life could be possible for someone used to living in the shadows. The song went from dark and seductive, to sweet and romantic.

He was declaring his love for this woman who seemed to love him as well until the unthinkable happened and she ripped off his mask and wig to reveal a severe deformity underneath. People screamed and fainted in the audience and people backstage screamed as well. She didn't know what the whole fuss was about his deformity wasn't the worst that she's seen, indeed she had seen one worse in a neighboring gypsy community, that of a young girl. Then chaos ensued as the rope to the chandelier was cut and it began its high speed descent onto the stage and the man and woman soon disappeared through a trapdoor in the floor, which made all the police rush forward to the stage but the trapdoor had already reset itself forcing them to find another way to reach them.


	2. Track Down this Murderer

_Author's Note:_

_I have no idea how to add an author's note here so I'll just add it here. Well this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I am trying to get into regular fiction so don't hesitate to criticize it'll help me as much as praise will. I got the idea for this because I wanted to have someone that the Phantom could move on to after Christine destroys him after hearing this Canadian singer sing a French song Gitane(Gypsy). I looked up more of his music mostly the English since I don't speak the French and this song called Accidental which will be the title and song for the next chapter reminded me of Erik so much. I decided to use his whole album for inspiration for the chapters plus other songs that fit the emotions of the chapter not necessarily the time period. I'm still getting used to the way of posting so you'll have to bear with me. The song lyrics will be in bold italics before the chapter starts to give you a glimpse into what's to come. I hope you enjoy and please review good or and if there is a specific way to add an author's note let me know. _

_Here's the disclaimer while I'm here. I own nothing but my OC, my plot, and my laptop. _

Chapter 2- Track Down this Murderer

_**Mob **_

_**Track down this murderer!/He must be found!/Track down this/murderer/He must be found!/Hunt out this/animal,/who runs to ground!/Too long he's preyed on us/but now we know/the Phantom of the Opera/is there/deep down below/He's here: the Phantom of the Opera/Track down this/Murderer/he must be found!/Hunt out this/animal,/who runs to ground!/Too long he's/preyed on us/but now we know:/the Phantom of the Opera/is there/**_

_**deep down below/Who is this monster,/this murdering beast?/Revenge for Piangi!/**_

_**Revenge for Buquet!/This creature/must never go free**_

_****_**Track Down this Murderer**

Soon as the fire started she went to look for the ballet mistress hoping she would know a way out but she was too late she ran off with the young man from the private box and left the blond behind to try and quell the now ensuing mob. Soon they convinced the blond girl that it was the right thing to do to hunt down this madman this killer in order to find her friend in the process she soon relented and led them down a corridor. She followed in hopes they would find a way out. As much as she knew this man hadn't killed anyone except maybe the casualties from the chandelier crash and fire, so she couldn't understand why they wanted to hunt him down like an animal.

They entered into some tunnels through a door hidden behind a mirror. She lagged behind her fatigue was catching up to her. She noticed two of the men just ahead of her held heavy wooden clubs and their faces proved their intent. She hoped that she could reason with some of them.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong to hunt someone down like an animal." They looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"He is an animal and he will pay for his crimes." He caressed the club like one would a lover.

"He has done you no harm if he has committed crimes he should have a fair trial. He only took that girl and I doubt he would hurt her, he loves her."

"That monster doesn't know love and he killed my brother Joseph as if anyone could forget that." He began looking her up and down and while he found her alluring he didn't recognize her from the opera staff he knew everyone that worked there and she obviously wasn't in the opera's audience as her clothes were a bit raggedy.

"You're not part of the opera staff, I would know if you were." She didn't like the way he said that his words crawled upon her skin like leeches.

"Look cousin she's just a little mouse that got lost in the tunnels."

"Look at her clothes she's a gypsy mouse no doubt, they're just thieves and whores, what would she know of justice." She could feel her anger rising and felt heat in her cheeks at their comments and as she glanced to her left realized that the mob and moved further in the tunnels leaving her defenseless with these two men and they seemed to realize it after she did. She tried to edge further into the tunnel to get closer to the mob there were some policemen with them if she screamed they might help but they'd have to be able to hear her first. She wondered if she could outrun them but decided not to chance it, but still made a move further into the tunnels to get closer to the police but the two men misunderstood her plan.

"Look at her cousin I think she's trying to warn the Phantom, she is. She knows more than she's letting on."

"Come on gypsy tell us what you know and help us find him and no one will get hurt…too badly." He palmed the club menacingly. She was really starting to get frightened,

"I…I know nothing I swear it."

"Swear? Your kind doesn't believe in God only demons and magic so how can you swear?"

"Maybe she's trying to curse us dear cousin to keep us from seeing the truth using her sorcery." She couldn't resist her anger rising in her that she blurted out without thinking.

"Maybe I should curse you both with ignorance but alas it has already been done." She bit her tongue realizing too late that she shouldn't have let them goad her like that.

"You stupid whore, you will take us to him." He backhanded her across the face. She felt her head swim, her eyes got teary and she could taste blood from where his ring split her lip. Her blood really began to boil, no man had ever hit her like that not even her uncle, the thought of him made her anger worse. She growled at them, her eyes flashing a warning to them.

"I would not take you to the Phantom even if I knew the way if your brother was anything like you he deserved what he got." She regretted the words but she was beyond caring at this point she was already dead to the gypsies would it make a difference if she died to the gadjes as well. She knew what she had said was true she wouldn't have led them to the Phantom even if she knew how to get there everyone deserved another chance.

"I will not have the Phantom's whore talk about my brother in such a way." He backhanded her again this time catching her right eye socket with his ring and make contact. She could immediately feel her eye start to swell shut. Then she felt a pair of hands in her hair grabbing a handful or it and forcefully tossing her to the ground, making her cry out. She worried that they might rape her before they killed her. But soon she feels one of the clubs crashing into her side bringing tears to her eyes. She tried to curl into a ball and the next club hit her on the right hip just missing the bone but still felt it do it's damage. So she straightened her leg out to protect her hip but leaves her side unprotected and the club comes down with full force and she screamed as she felt it hit her ribcage and heard and felt something snap. Her screams seemed to get them off and they brought the club down again hitting her in the thigh and the next one to the temple making her see stars. Please…stop….I'm….begging…you." she said through labored breaths. "I love it when a woman begs don't you cousin." He kicked her in the stomach making her curl into a ball again. "I…know…nothing…I….promise." She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness and worried about what they would do to her unconscious body so she fought so hard to stay awake. "Maybe she doesn't know where the Phantom is but at least now she can't protect him anymore." They looked down at her lifeless body and worried that she was indeed dead and how would they explain it to the police if they came back this way. So they dragged her almost lifeless body down a side corridor and threw her down it and ran off to find the mob. They did not notice that her body fell through a trap door into a lower corridor landing on her injured side, where she cried out in pain again and tried to fight off the passing waves of nausea and going in and out of consciousness.

The Phantom still couldn't believe all Christine had done she tempted him, teased him, betrayed him, pitied him, understood him, kissed him and then left him. But he still loved her despite all of it her voice touched him from the moment her heard it and her beauty made him want her. He had a lot of emotions to go through but he knew the mob would soon be after him and he would have to escape deeper into the tunnels he designed in the opera house in case he ever had an angry mob after him or if anyone had ever discovered the higher tunnels. He smashed all the mirrors, as he went, not bearing to look at himself. The man Christine left behind, the man she did not love. He got to the one that led to the secret passageway he broke the mirror and let the fabric drape back over it as he passed through so anyone else would think it was just another mirror. And if the did uncover it, it would lead to a dead end a faux wall he put up so seamlessly that unless you knew the part of the wall to push no one would ever think it wasn't a solid wall. He was thankful now that he had such advanced architectural knowledge for it would mean his survival. There were only two other ways into the deeper tunnels, one was an opening just big enough for him to fit through that connected to a chute near the prop rooms that led him into the main chamber and one was a trap door that was set to open near the end of the west tunnels. If anyone did fall through by accident or purposely, they would be lost in the labyrinth of tunnels not knowing the way into the main chamber or the second smaller bedchamber.

He fingered the horsewhip and hoped that Ceasére would not be found, should he have the need to escape the opera house. He looked at the small compass he carried he admitted to himself it had been so long since he had been in these tunnels that he might even get lost himself but he was certain if he kept his wits about him he would fair well. The compass led him into the westward tunnels, he just wanted to get to his bed chamber and rest, his ordeal with Christine and Raoul had made him mentally and physically exhausted. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts he wanted to deal with no one. He would wait out the mob and try and go back in a week and see if it was safe to come back up he knew this type of mob they wouldn't rest until he was found but they wouldn't waste all their efforts on hunting him down. He knew this opera house knew how to get outside it without being seen if necessary. He knew that as well as when Christine and Raoul are found there wouldn't be such an urgency to locate him if only for the murders of Buquet and Piangi one of which deserved it and the other was because of convenience so he could get close to Christine which he knew now might have gone a little too far.


	3. Accidental

_Author's Note:_

_Don't get used to the three chapters at once it'll probably just be one when I get the chance but I wanted to at least post three so readers can get a sense of what the stories about. Hopefully, I've piqued your interest. As in the summary this story is rated M for violence not just the primary stuff but there is more to come, some language knowing me, and sexual scenes but those I will mention in an author's note so if you want to skip over them you can. Please read and review again don't worry about criticizing I'm a big girl and I can take it and know that I have a lot to learn in order to move on to writing novels and such. Well on to the story and the song that made this fanfic possible. If you get a chance listen to Garou, lots on YouTube, you might like it it's like an adult pop/r&b/blues style depending on the song. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading._

Chapter 3- Accidental

_**Accidental-Garou**_

_**We're all angels that fall from grace/So you don't have to hide your face from me/It's the burden you won't lay down/It's the guilt that you carry around/You can see it coming/But somehow you can't seem to avoid it/Avoid this/**_

_**Life is accidental and/Things happen coincidentally/I never meant to hurt you/You never meant to hurt me/But we all get our hands a little dirty/Nanananana dirty/Nanananana/**_

_**Let it out and let me inside/Tell me things that you feel you need to hide/All your secrets can't be worse than mine/So come closer and hold me tight/Do you feel the poison running/From your veins into an empty nothing, nothingness**_

_**Don't be down, just look around/There's no one perfect in this town/Don't beat yourself up/Like everyone else does/Goodbye feeling, all guilts turn around/Turn around/Do you know that**_

**Accidental**

He walked down the tunnel listening to the utter silence it bothered him but he must grow accustomed to it. He looked up at the ceiling the spiders had definitely made a home for themselves down here while he was away. He pressed on and noticed the trap door looked ajar there were no dust covering it no cobwebs, it must have been recently used. He put a hand over his Punjab lasso and hoped he didn't have to pull it out or use it, he did not wish to have a confrontation especially so soon. He peered ahead the darkness obscuring his vision but he could make out a shape a shadow further in the tunnel he hoped he could catch this intruder by surprise he snuck up on them his leather shoes made almost no sound on the stone floor.

Alina awoke for the second time this time able to keep her eye open longer; her head was swimming and pounding but she needed to figure out where she was and how to get out. 'Why didn't I leave sooner? Why did I let the mob drag me down here?' She knew both answers, 'The Phantom.' Her inquisitive behavior was the one trait that got her into the most trouble. Her eye was starting to become accustomed to the dim lighting so she tried to shift her body to get a better view soon pain filled her body dulling her senses and she cried out loudly and hoped the two men would not hear her.

The Phantom heard the cry, it was a woman. 'Could it be? Could it be Christine?' He ran to her knowing she had picked him, she came back to him.

Alina heard heavy footsteps rushing towards her and she panicked. Despite her willing to give up before she knew deep down that she wanted to live not that she had much to live for but she did want to live. She felt herself gather some strength though she didn't know from where and she got up and tried to run but when she stepped on her right leg and the pain of her hip shot up through her body and she collapsed to the floor.

The Phantom hesitated if this was his Christine why did she run from him and seem frightened. Maybe she was trying to escape with Raoul and she must have fallen through the trap door. Did she really not want to be with him so badly she would run from him from her only way outside the tunnels? If she truly wanted to be away from him he would take her above take her to her precious Raoul. He grabbed her around the wrist and she shrieked and tried to pull away which only made him angrier.

Then she began to beg she knew they enjoyed it but it was all she could think of when she felt the grip on her wrist tighten. "Please don't…I have already told you I know not where the Phantom dwells…I will not help you to hurt him. Just leave me be…I beg of you." She waited for the evil laughter that she was sure would follow her request instead it was silence she wondered if maybe they would hurt her no longer but braced herself for an attack regardless.

The Phantom stopped this wasn't his Christine, he shook his head…it wasn't Christine. So then who was she and why did someone think she could lead them to him? His paranoia took over and he realized it was probably all a trap to distract him with a Christine look alike and then ambush him. She was frightened of him and it angered him more that someone would use her as bait to lure him out of hiding but how could they have know of the tunnels.

'Madame Giry, damn her!' He growled making her shriek again. But he realized Giry didn't know of the tunnels she didn't even know about the ones above she always had a poor sense of direction so it wasn't here but who else maybe one of the workers he dealt with when doing the tunnels. Whoever it was he would make sure they knew the wrath of the Phantom beginning with this girl with such long dark curly hair that brought his thoughts to Christine which angered him again. He would show her the man she hoped to betray to the mob he pulled her up to her feet and she cried out. 'She has not even seen my face yet and already she cries out, obviously my reputation precedes me.' He loosened his grip on her wrist.

Alina felt her whole side flare up with pain it felt like she was on fire her body tensed and she collapsed once more to the floor in a crumpled heap. She lifted her head slightly and saw black leather boots of what seemed like too a high caliber for men such as these. Her eye went higher and when it saw the whip carried at this man's side her world nearly collapsed and she lost whatever sanity she had left. She tried to crawl away as quick as the pain would allow but soon she felt a hand in her hair quickly pulling her backwards. She tried her best to not cry out knowing it would turn them on even more and would make her punishment even more severe, which also meant she couldn't fight them for that would make it worse so she decided to give in if it meant sparing her life and lessening the flogging. She sat up and pulled her hair to the side exposing her back to him. "Do it flog me if you like but it won't get either of you anywhere."

'Flog?' He then remembered the horsewhip tied to his belt. Did she really think him that cruel that he would flog her even if she was betraying him to the mob by tricking him? He spun her around to face him she hung her head trying not to cry out in fear he imagined. Didn't want him to know how much he frightened her. He forced her chin to tilt up and she barely opened her eyes and peered at him through her lashes. The shadows hid most of her face from him. He waited for her eyes to widen and show fear but instead they closed and tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Alina realized in an instant this wasn't either of her attackers it was the Phantom kneeling in front of her. A great wave of relief fell over her she was safe at last, the Phantom couldn't possibly be any more cruel that the previous men. Before she realized what she was doing before propriety set in she leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around him embracing him thanking him for finding her.

The Phantom found himself at a loss, he had never before been embraced by anyone let alone a woman, not Christine, not even his own mother had ever embraced him. He let himself get lost in the moment and breathed in her sweet musky perfume which smelled of jonquils. He was indeed confounded this woman ran from him several times then gave up to him confused him with her words, cried when she saw him and now held him close he admitted to himself he didn't understand women at all and doubted he ever would. He heard a small sound and felt a gush of wind.

'Ah ha, so it is a trap. I have been deceived by this viper of a woman. She will look upon death's face and know who she has been so ignorant to try and deceive.' He pulled away from her grasp and stood and yanked her to her feet.

The sudden shock and being pulled up so forcefully she felt her ribs crackling and when she took a deep breath she felt as if someone was squeezing her ribs together. The pain was so unbearable that she had to cry out as much as she tried to resist. Her eyes were shut tight and she ground her teeth together and wondered if this is what child birth must feel like this unending pain and soreness.

The Phantom ignored her cries of terror he stood under a shaft of light from the trap door that was ajar and grabbed her by the arms and raised her off the ground to his eye level. "Open your eyes and look at me, this is what you wanted to see."

She opened her good eye and looked at his face. He was scared across the right side of his face part of his scalp lay exposed where hair refused to grow the rest of his hair was a light ashy brown and wild around his face the right side of his nose was joined to his cheek. His disfigurement wasn't bad overall the left side of his face was quite handsome the cleft in his chin, his soft lips, and his eyes they were intense but she couldn't clearly see the color in the dark.

"Open both of your eyes and look at me look at the face that earned a mother's fear and loathing."

Alina knew she was right he had known no love as a child maybe that is why the embrace made him angry. He shook her reminding her of his request. She answered him softly trying not to further anger him. "I can't."

"You came here looking for the Phantom you little Pandora look upon me."

He shook her again her head snapping back and forth pain making her vision blurry and she felt the blackness creeping upon her and she fought to stay awake. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'What if the Phantom leaves me here?' She couldn't bear to think such a thought. After he was done shaking her she spoke again her voice coming out ragged as she took shallow breaths. "I can't open my eye…it is swollen shut."

He took a moment to process what she has said. 'Why would her eye be swollen I have not hit her at least I think I did not.' He could not see her well so he turned their bodies so she was in the light and she fought another wave of nausea. When he saw her face it was his turn to gasp in horror. Her right eye was black and swollen shut, her lip cut and caked with dried blood, her cheek was swollen. He heard the sound again like a small squeak he turned to the sound to see a small bat fly past. 'So that was what made the sound.'

He felt a rush of air from the trapdoor and felt silly for all his paranoia no one knew of his secret tunnels this woman must have fallen through the trapdoor from above near the side corridor but it didn't explain her injuries why would someone beat up a defenseless woman. He know mobs to become violent but not turn on each other, now suddenly everything started to make sense her cries before he touched her, her shrieks when he grabbed her, her weird outburst about not leading someone to him. If she was trying to protect him that would explain the mob turning on her but why would she protect him, she didn't even know him.

He looked at her clothing that was tattered but he recognized the attire immediately she was a gypsy. He had dealt with gypsies before when he toured the carnivals and freak shows could she be from one of their communities. That still didn't explain why she protected him he was friends with a few of the gypsies but no one knew where went after he left the camp and if rumors were to be believed he died in Persia killed by the Sultan. "Who did this to you? Was it the mob? Were you trying to protect me? Why?"

She only caught half of the questions and didn't know how to answer. "I don't know what you're asking. My mind isn't…I don't….know."

"Tell me was it the mob that did this to you." For some reason he couldn't explain he wanted to get revenge on whoever did this to her. _'It's because she reminds you of Christine'_ his mind told him. He decided maybe it was best to get her wounds on her face taken care of then maybe he could ask her again.

"Come…let us get your face fixed up." He pulled her hand, she tried to walk but she collapsed again. He wanted to help her up so he grabbed her around her small waist right under her bust at the ribcage and attempted to lift her to her feet. She let out a piercing cry that filled the hallway and shot him through the heart. He immediately released her and left her crumpled on the floor. He knelt down to her level. Her breathing was labored and shallow. He helped her sit up gently, she held her hand to her head and closed her eyes until the spinning stopped. He watched her have a dizzy spell and after it passed, he helped her to her feet this time using her arms. This time being better prepared his arms shot out quickly just in time to catch her before she fell he picked her up in his arms bridal style, after noticing that she had passed out.

He listed her symptoms in his head: shallow breathing, dizziness, discomfort and pain especially when he grabbed her around the waist. He felt like kicking himself he had seen this once before, to one of the Sultana's victims. She must have broken ribs at least two, if her cries were any indication, he felt horrible that he had grabbed her right at the ribcage again he wanted to kick himself. There was only one way to make things right as much as he didn't want to do it he would have to take care of her himself and keep her safe while she healed. Her ribs had to be set quickly he only hoped they didn't puncture a lung or vital organ.

He should take her to a doctor but the only way to do that would be to go back through the tunnels and through the opera house which would take hours especially with the mob possibly combing the tunnels as he spoke not too mention it was the mob who did this to her he was certain of it now.

He regretted believing she was a viper and a traitorous woman but he had been so wrong about Christine she was all that and more. He headed to deeper into the tunnels and entered the main chamber it wasn't as grand as his other chamber and there was no organ here to play his music but no matter, he didn't feel much like playing anyway his muse having left him. It was safe though and he had stored some dry foods and grains that should still be sufficient though he might have to go up sooner than anticipated since he had another mouth to feed. Luckily there was a spring from the lake that ran through the chamber so they would have water to drink as well as bathe in.

He went deeper into the bedchamber he put her on the bed as gently as he could. He started to remove her clothing and tried his best not to study her body as he did but it was hard for him not to. He had never seen a woman so barely dressed even Christine had been wearing her night gown and corset not such a thin chemise and this woman wore. He left her in her chemise and underskirt for her modesty as well as protection from himself, because his eyes already roved over her body despite his mental warnings.

Her breast were full and firm the same as Christine's her waist was small and her hips flared out she had the hourglass figure that most Parisian woman longed for with their corsets and she had it naturally. Her legs were strong and muscular she had the legs of a dancer and her feet were small and dainty. He felt his pulse quicken and a stirring in his loins but he was able to gain control over himself quickly and focus on the task at hand.

He needed to set the bones so they would heal and hopefully tell from her breathing if her lung was punctured. As long as she wasn't coughing blood he assumed they were safe for now but did want to take the precautions. He went beck into the main chamber where he kept the food stuffs. He found the three things he was looking for and gathered two cups of spring water, and took it back to the bedroom. He placed the cup on the bedside table and mixed in a pinch of cayenne and a bigger pinch of turmeric. The cayenne would take care of any internal bleeding if she had any and the turmeric would help with the swelling and a dash of willow bark for the pain. He also took some flour and a large pan filled with water. He opened her mouth and finally got her to drink and swallow the concoction, he was glad she was unconscious for the cayenne and turmeric could be a little hard to swallow normally.

The rest of the turmeric he placed in the other cup of water and created a paste of it. He pulled her chemise up as far as he would allow himself to so he could access her ribcage. What he saw shocked him and took away the last remaining lustful thoughts he had. She had large black bruises around the whole right side of her midsection. He could see why her ribs were broken the sight was terrible he felt himself shed a few tears for this poor girl. His heart ache and pain seemed lesser in comparison.

He made a paste of flour and water and ripped a bed sheet into strips and coated them into the mixture knowing when they hardened it would keep her midsection rigid until her ribs could mend together. He used some of the turmeric paste on the swollen bruises to keep them from getting further inflamed, then wrapped the strips around her entire ribcage trying to move her as little as possible. He noticed that she couldn't walk well either when she put pressure on her right leg so he lifted the underskirt only on the right side keeping her modesty covered. It was just as he suspected her thigh was swollen near double in size and it was black and blue the bruise covering her thigh from the top of her hip to mid thigh.

More of the paste was rubbed on her leg until it was a dark orange color from the turmeric. After the paste dried he pulled the underskirt down. The rest of the paste he rubbed on her face along her cheek, eye area and lip. He hoped none of the damage was permanent. Under the bruises he could tell she was beautiful not as dainty as Christine but had fine features strong cheekbones, a small button nose, full lips. With her hair spread out over the pillow she looked like a battered angel one who lost heaven's grace and fell to earth, fell down at his feet. He thought about how accidental life can be, how things can happen coincidentally.

He thought again to her cries and shrieks and he felt horrible for it he didn't want to hurt people any longer. He recalled Christine's words that it was his soul his actions that brought her horror more than his face did, so he knew he had to change maybe he could still have a chance with Christine. His eyes came to look upon the young woman's face maybe it was fate that brought her to cure the poison that ran in his veins the emptiness the nothingness that he felt after Christine returned the ring to him crushing his dreams of them being together. Maybe if he helped her, learned to have compassion Christine would realize he was still her angel and she would leave Raoul for him. For now he focused on the woman before him. He bent down near her eyes and whispered softly to her unmoving body hoping his apology was heard by anyone who would listen. "I never meant to hurt you."


	4. Embraced

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this, I even saw a read from Honduras, which is awesome since my mom's from there. Bare with me, the story will pick up in pace later on I realize it might seem a bit slow to start. Well I got another chapter for my lovely readers. Now we get to see Alina wake up and see how she reacts to the phantom & how he reacts to her. Don't work about Erik being weak right now it's because he's still vulnerable and believes if he takes care of this woman it'll make him worthy of Christine as if it would redeem him somehow. That's how his thinking will be right now he'll do anything to get his angel back. You'll see a little of his famous anger towards the end. If any of you are familiar with these songs the lyrics, they have been shortened so choruses have been removed to make it shorter keeping the essential and non-repetitive lyrics. Please read & review, I'd like to know if anyone is enjoying this story at all I do realize it's just begun and hasn't gotten quite into the characters back story or who she is but I promise that will come. I also have a question for my readers. I am working on another fanfic and need your input. My OC will be someone from our time & ends up in the opera house in the Phantom's time & begins to work in the opera house. Well to make things brief she gets into it with Carlotta a few times leading to a big confrontation (will be enjoyable to Carlotta haters). My question then is should this confrontation be before (he gets an idea of what she's like) or after (is surprised by how tough she really is) she meets Erik. Would you mind waiting several chapters for them to meet and she focus on getting to know Christine & Raoul or would you rather she meet him sooner. She won't be an actress, singer or dancer so she's no one that would immediately gain his attention other than she's a new face. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading._

Chapter 4 - Embraced

_**Mammuth - Embraced**_

_**Lonely, lost and scared again/There's a cold and endless rain/In the forest of my thoughts/In the shadow of the trees of my mind/Deep in me I'm left alone/No one else can find me here but You**_

_**Savior, hold me close/Hold me in your arms/Savior, hold me now/Hold me to your heart**_

_**Breathing, slowly breathing/Can I trust your warm embrace?/I feel it, is it real?/My emotions have fooled me before/Father, help my unbelief/The embrace I can not see, still keeps me alive**_

_**I am your shelter, Im all you need/Lie down to rest by the living water/and Ill comfort you/Ill lead you home, I promise/Just trust me, trust me, trust me, trust me**_

**Embaced**

Alina awoke in a strange place she didn't know where she was there were trees all around her, she was in some kind of forest and rain was pouring out of the sky drenching her from head to toe, her clothes clung to her body uncomfortably. She was hopelessly lost and scared, something or someone was after her chasing her, and she ran as fast as she could her breathing extremely labored. She wanted to hide from the person hunting her down. She ran through the trees to an abandoned cottage in the clearing and hid beneath the table praying that she wouldn't be found. She tried to slow her breathing and she placed a hand on her stomach, protecting it, which rolled like waves on the sea, but she could not allow herself to be sick now. Suddenly the door swung open she tried to cover herself behind the table cloth but almost as if they knew where she would hide they found her and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out from under the table. The first thing she saw was the familiar cape then she looked up and saw his masked face and her heart soared. He had come to rescue her.

"You're here you came for me…how did you know how to find me."

"Do not worry about that right now. Only know that I am here and I will never leave you again as long as I shall live." Her heart filled with such emotion it felt as if it would burst and she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly then they kissed a hot searing kiss that enflamed her body and soul. She could taste his sweat and tears and his love for her all mixed, she would never forget this moment. Soon they heard a sound in the distance and he pulled away going out into the darkness and she tried to call out to him but he didn't hear her.

"You said you would never leave me….." she cried.

* * *

Alina awoke disoriented her head pounding and tried to recall everything that happened her mind fuzzy but soon it all came back to her the fire, the two men of the mob, and the clubs that rained down upon her and she recalling falling and blackness. She was running from someone, then stumbling, the pain unbearable and the fear that ran through her at the thought that she would be killed. Then she saw his face the Phantom her savior her guardian angel who found her but was angry with her for a reason she did not understand. She recalled embracing him warmth crept up to her cheeks and she felt herself blush at the idea that she embraced a man she didn't know, and which made him angry. The rest was a blur followed by pain, shaking, yelling, even more unbearable pain and the lost of consciousness and the last thought she had of being left in the tunnels alone. She tried to sit up quickly with the realization but the pain stopped her, her ribs felt so tight and sore she could even twist her body. Even her leg felt stiff the only thing she could move was her head and the one good eye so she looked around and realized she was surrounded in complete darkness.

'No….he did leave me in the tunnels. I will never be able to leave. I will die here. Maybe I should have had those two men kill me and save me the fate of dying here in the tunnels.' She felt utterly helpless and her spirit was broken so she couldn't help herself from feeling completely hopeless. If only her mother and father hadn't die she wouldn't have been in this predicament. She tasted an odd earthy salty taste and realized she was crying the tears fell down her face softly at first and then turned into uncontrollable sobs.

The Phantom awoke to the sound of a woman crying and the sound was heartbreaking. He shifted his body in the chair and recalled last nights events and the woman he found in the tunnels the one that lay in his bed just ahead of him behind the black curtains to keep her fragile half naked frame from his lustful eyes. It was also so he could keep an eye on her. He still didn't know what to make of her or if he could trust her not to betray him to the mob soon as she was well enough. He thought perhaps she was crying because she finally realized her fate of being stuck here with him the Phantom.

'_Of she's crying why would she want to be with a monster like me. Christine left, why would this woman be any maybe she's crying because she is in pain, it has nothing to do with being here with you.'_ He hoped his last thought was the right one. He was tired of being feared and hated. He pulled back the curtains and his heart seized in his chest. Her hands were gripped into fists at her sides and heart-wrenching sobs shook her body probably causing her more pain and shaking her ribcage. He needed her to stop crying lest the ribs mend wrong or worse puncture a lung this time around. He didn't know what to do but he had to do something.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped off the bed, as much as her battered body allowed. He tried to suppress his anger at her reaction just like everyone else's reaction at his touch except Christine she didn't pull away at least not until she saw his face for the first time. But after he kidnapped her she let him touch her freely and even kissed him he could still taste her lips on his, even if it was only done to save the fop. He shook away the thoughts and focused on this woman here, his new charge.

The relief that she felt in her body at realizing that not only did the Phantom not leave her in the tunnels, he seemed to be concerned for her. Her tears seemed to have subsided and he was going to pull his hand back now that she had stopped crying but she put her hand on his gently holding his hand trying to convey what was hard for her to speak with her labored breathing but she needed to say the words. "Thank you". She spoke again softly with a raspy breath. He had to bend down closer to hear her. "I am sorry… all I could see was darkness….and I feared that maybe you had left me…in the tunnels or that maybe I just dreamed you." She had a vague inkling that there was something else she couldn't remember. He looked at her strangely anger flashing slightly in his eyes, although she couldn't be sure who the anger was directed to.

"You don't have to apologize for anything it is I who should apologize for the way I acted with you in the tunnel I hurt you and for that I do apologize."

"I understand… I didn't have the right… to embrace you the way I did… I know we do not know each other… so you're anger was well-founded." He shook his head.

'That's why she thinks I was mad, how could I be mad because of that, it was the greatest moments of my life to be held without fear or loathing, even if it really was all an act or because she was relieved to see I was not her attackers.' "You misunderstood, I worried that the mob had discovered my hidden tunnels and you were to be the bait sent down to distract me while they ambushed me. I assumed that when you embraced me you were just a cunning actress to gain my sympathy and weaken my defenses before I was to be captured." He left out the part that she looked like Christine his sweet angel of music.

He hung his head and spoke softly. "And after that I wanted you to pay for attempting to betray me and trick me, which was why I was angry, I wanted you to know just who it was you were foolish enough to betray. I had no idea that you had been beaten and had broken ribs and that was the reasons for your cries and shrieks."

She remembered the intense pain we he tried to lift her by the waist. 'I knew I heard a cracking sound, which must be why I can not move my torso.'

"After you passed out from the pain I brought you here and tended to your wounds. I have made a makeshift cast around your ribs until they mend and placed a poultice to your thigh and face."

She could see a slight color rising to his cheeks and realized he was blushing and it soon dawned her why, in order to do all of that meant that he had to remove her clothes. She looked down at herself and realized that she only wore her chemise. "You didn't see…I mean how much did…" She blushed profusely not able to ask the question.

"Do not worry I did not see a thing I only pushed back the clothing enough to apply the cast and the poultice your modesty is still intact. And your clothes are hanging in the dresser."

She was relieved, "Thank you again for everything. I know don't what would have happened if you hadn't found me. I owe you my life."

"What is your name mademoiselle?" She though it strange such a man would be so formal with her.

"My name is Alina."

'Alina? Sounds Hungarian and judging by her clothing she is of Romani decent.' "You are a gypsy are you not, an Ung…Unga?" He struggled to remember the correct pronunciation.

"Ungaritza, yes I was raised gypsy."

"How did you get here to Paris? Where is your community?" Sadness came over her face and he almost regretted asking her the questions.

"It is a long story and I do not wish to speak of it especially to a gadje." He wouldn't understand their laws.

"What about telling a didkai?"

Her eye widened. "You are a friend of the gypsies, which explains how you knew about us, our wardrobe and dancing style."

"Yes I travelled with gypsies when I was younger traveling in their acts as a living corpse in order to make money, it was free travel and in turn the gypsies taught me dook: their magic. I guess I did translate my past into my opera didn't I? So mademoiselle why are you not with your community surely they would have helped you in the tunnels or even now. I could contact them if you wish."

"I am no longer part of my community I am dead to them no longer gypsy."

"You are marime' I see that explains why you are alone but what could you have possibly done to get yourself marime'?"

She turned her face away from him, and said in a mournful voice. "I do not wish to speak about it, please do not force me to."

He understood better than most about secrets and how sometimes that was all you had left so he decided he would leave her with it for the time being. "Very well I will not force you."

She was eager to change the subject to something else. "How much damage was done?"

"Enough or it, you have a black eye, cracked lip, bruised cheek, swollen hip and thigh and possibly two or three cracked ribs but fortunately so far none seem to have punctured your lungs or any vital organs."

"Is that all? It felt like it would be so much more the pain was unbearable. It is a bit better now but still hurts so much."

"That's because I gave you a mix of herbs, turmeric and cayenne in some water; so it would help relieve some of your symptoms and willow bark to hopefully ease some of the pain."

She nodded thoughtfully. "How long will it take before I am fully healed?"

'So eager to leave why am I not surprised.' He thought angrily. Why was he not surprised this woman would want to stay no one wanted to stay with the monster.

She saw the anger that passed through his eyes and wondered about it.

"It will take a week for your eye, maybe three for your thigh and hip's swelling to go down and six to eight for the ribs depending on how fast a healer you are. You have been asleep for four days so you'll have closer to seven and a half."

"Four days? I guessed I shouldn't be surprised. So seven and a half weeks in total…that is a long time."

He knew it she wanted to leave as soon as possible, he didn't know why a part of him had had hoped she would be different. He longed for companionship, he wished for Christine's love but she was with Raoul but maybe he could have a friend someone other that Madame Giry who he suspected was only a friend because she feared him, but to have a friend that did not fear him or think him a monster. Was that such a difficult request? But this woman was like all the rest of the world she did not care for him she feared him leaving her behind as if he would do such a thing. But if she wanted to get away from him the sooner the better he would make sure she would promise not to reveal his secrets or else he would never release her. He would not make the same mistake he did upon releasing Christine and Raoul.

She spoke very nonchalantly bringing him out of his thoughts, "As soon as I am able I can leave you…."

"Very well then I will take you above soon as the mob clears and you will be free from this place to return to your life before. But know this once we are above you will be on your own I will not help you find a doctor or anyone else and if you betray my location I will hunt you down."

His anger surprised her. "You don't understand…I…"

"I understand completely you are in that much of a hurry to be away from me, the Phantom this hideous creature. This disfigured living corpse whose own mother and father feared and hated him." He stormed out of the bed chamber his cape billowing behind him. She screamed after him as loudly as she could with her battered body knowing he probably wouldn't hear her.

"I don't want to be a burden to you that was all I meant." But he was gone. She was upset with herself she should have chosen her words carefully she was right he had never known love as a child. How could parents not love their own child? Especially a child such as the Phantom who from what she saw he was a loving kind man; who was artistic and intelligent. A true monster would have left her in the tunnels and definitely wouldn't have tended to her wounds. Despite what he assumed about her she didn't think of him as a hideous gargoyle she did strangely enough find him attractive she felt the disfigurement added character to his face made him seem more human otherwise his face would seem too perfect, like an angel fallen from heaven's table.

As much as she tried to deny her feelings she found herself drawn to this man and not just on a mental level but physically as well. She had never felt this strong an attraction for any man not even any of her gypsy brethren in her community even though her mother had hoped she would marry one of the bandolier's sons. Both of his sons were very handsome men, the women swooned for them and they knew this. So their arrogance and ignorance marred their handsome features to her making them more disfigured on the inside than the Phantom was on the outside. Even as handsome as they were on the outside, their smooth perfect skin could not compare with this man that was dark and dangerous, while also being seductive and sensual, a man who possessed the voice of an angel so full of passion. He seemed to her to be a good man, yes he had committed crimes of passion but who hasn't done so in some form. Hadn't she committed her own crimes.

Maybe it was fate that brought them together that they met so accidentally. She was no longer gypsy, dead to that world maybe she should give this gadje a chance, after all he was didkai he was as close to a gypsy as she would get in her current state. She only hoped that she could keep her past a secret from him. She knew he might understand better than most would of what she did and why she had to do it but she couldn't risk it, couldn't risk losing the one man who made her feel alive again. She looked into his eyes and saw pain there, maybe she could at least befriend him, knowing his heart still belonged to another, the woman he embraced on stage, but maybe with time he would forget her. She had eight weeks to get close to him before he could take her back surely he couldn't mean to take her back now. She could barely use the chamber pot he set out for her, let alone go up above.

However his comments about finding her a doctor when the mob clears gave her pause and reason to be uneasy. 'Oh no, he did mean to take me up today or tomorrow. Why oh why didn't I think about what I was saying and how it would sound like to him.' The hopeless feeling came back and she felt the floodgates of tears open. While she tried to figure out anything she could do, she cried herself to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Closure

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and to say Happy New Year's to everyone. Since luckily I was off work I had time to post another chapter. As always please read & review. We see Erik trying to gain some closure both realizing Christine doesn't love him and may never love him but he does still love her so he's a little confused right now. I still have an open question for my readers. I am working on another fanfic and need your input. My OC will be someone from our time & ends up in the opera house in the Phantom's time & begins to work in the opera house. Well to make things brief she gets into it with Carlotta a few times leading to a big confrontation (will be enjoyable to Carlotta haters). My question then is should this confrontation be before (he gets an idea of what she's like) or after (is surprised by how tough she really is) she meets Erik. Would you mind waiting several chapters for them to meet and she focus on getting to know Christine & Raoul or would you rather she meet him sooner. She won't be an actress, singer or dancer so she's no one that would immediately gain his attention other than she's a new face. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading._

_I also want to give a shout out to __**Athalia97 **__for being my first follower. You get a digital cupcake from me. I see you are also a fan of NCIS like me. __ I hope you enjoy this chapter it's dedicated to you._

Chapter 5 - Closure

**Closure - Dommin**

**This is closure…/Shutting the door to the life that I once knew/To the lies I took for truth; to the life consumed by you/I'm leaving it all behind/I'm clearing you out of my mind/I'm saying goodbye to the life that I once knew**

**This is closure/Farewell to all that bound me now/When it's over…this is…**

**I'm walking away from the things that drained my soul/From the things that took control/From the love that left me cold/Now I don't hold any hate/And I don't regret my mistakes/I'm learning to grow from the things that hurt me so…**

**This is closure/Farewell to all that bound me now/When it's over…this is…goodbye… **

**Closure 1****- Dommin**

The Phantom had heard her scream her soft voice amplified by the cavern walls. He felt foolish for overreacting the way he did. Could she be different, was she different? He paced back and forth in the main chamber. What did he just do in there? He threatened to take her above and force her to fend for herself. Now she must really think him a monster. Christine was right he was disfigured on the inside as well. He hoped that he could not only ask her for forgiveness but also understanding. Why did this woman who suddenly appeared in his life also turn his life upside down so easily? Why did he care what she thought of him and that she was not afraid of him? He asked himself the questions over and over but got the same answer because she was beautiful and seemed so sincere that he wished he could trust her completely.

'Am I that starved for companionship?' He sat down in a chair and looked at the table next to him there sat his wig and mask he just now realized, that because he was so preoccupied with tending to her injuries and making sure she didn't run off he hadn't worn his spare wig or mask since he discovered her. So that meant this whole time she looked upon his face, his whole face and not a mask, and she never once pulled away or looked at him with pity even from the beginning when he found her she seemed relieved to see his face not alarmed. He wondered how she managed such a thing when no others could. Even Md. Giry couldn't look upon it for long.

This woman was truly something special, if he could manage to make her his friend. And if he could make a friend there was hope for him and Christine after all. He didn't think he would ever stop loving Christine. _'But she doesn't love you does she. You could feel it when she kissed you; she only did it to save that insolent boy who she truly loved.'_

Maybe his conscience was right Christine would never love him she saw him as a demon or monster nothing more, certainly not as a lover. But he loved her so much, enough for the both of them and that counted for something. He loved her since he first heard her sing.

'_Admit it you were obsessed with her that wasn't love you don't have to kidnap or trick the one you truly love.'_ He answered himself. _'You also don't betray and taunt or tease the one you love.'_ Christine had teased him and toyed with his emotions he wondered if she had done it the whole time in order to get her singing career started. She was naïve and maybe at first believed that he was truly an angel sent from her father but after she knew he was but a man she continued to follow his instruction, until that boy came along.

How could she leave him, her angel for a mere boy, a slave of fashion; how could he know how she was to be loved. But she did leave him for the boy, he could see it in her eyes the love that grew for him day by the day. He tried to deny it hoped that by bringing her to his world and helping her voice get stronger he could dispel those feelings, hoped that she still wanted to be with her angel that the boy was a mere infatuation a memory from her childhood nothing more. But then he heard her that night on the rooftop with Raoul how she feared him and wished to run away with this man she loved, the man he began to loath, and watched them kiss to bind their love. She said once that she only sung for him but he knew now that wasn't true she sung for this man and for herself the same reason he sung for the sheer pleasure of it, for the emotions it brought out in you, for the power and control it gave you over others.

Christine tasted the power the first night she sang in place of Carlotta and she was consumed by it maybe even corrupted by it. She told Raoul she was afraid to sing his music to sing his opera but when she was on stage she saw the people who watched her, loved her, marveled at her something in her changed she began to enjoy the attention the fame it garnered her. She let that show on her face when she sang about making her decision she had decided that she would sing and have her career with or without her music teacher, preferably without. He felt that was the real reason she never continued her music lessons she felt that she had already learned all there was to learn, her pride blinded her from continuing her lessons with him. He was almost certain that was the reason she unmasked him she couldn't bear to be upstaged by her teacher couldn't share the fame with him even when he was proclaiming his love to her she couldn't bear to have his voice shine any longer and so showed his flawed face to conceal his unflawed voice.

Yet he still believed that had Raoul not been in the picture and he had made her a star then she would have been with him because she felt indebted to him for her career but he knew now she would have never truly loved him wouldn't have been able to live with him below or share his world. She would have always wanted to go above to be above with those that ridiculed him. Because of Raoul she was able to use the boy to break her ties with him, use him to take her away from her angel.

'She only used me time and time again, and would have continued using me and I would have let her.' Part of him now felt sorry for Raoul having to live with someone who has now tasted power and will do anything to continue having it. He hoped that was not why she was so eager to go with Raoul because he was Vicomte he had power in his title which was soon to be hers as well. But he was sure they deserved each other both willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want in a way they were no better than he, but at least he admitted to what he was capable of doing to get what he wanted. He thought to their life had he and Christine gotten together it wouldn't have lasted long before her love of power and fame overtook her and who knows what she would have done or have him do to maintain that fame and adoring public. She would've wanted to tour the world leaving him behind.

She almost reminded him of the Sultana wanting to keep people in her control while maintaining a visage of a young naïve innocent woman who was the victim. She looked as though she needed protecting from the world but she showed in his lair just how strong she was and that she would do anything even kiss him passionately to get her lover, her ticket to power, freed. Her kiss unraveled him, it surprised him no one had ever kissed him in such a way, no one had shown him compassion. She did even if there was an ulterior motive behind, it that was one of the reasons he let her go. Besides the fact that he felt nothing in her kiss there was no passion no longing from her he could feel nothing coming from her other than fear and worry.

That is why he cried as he did he had expected his first kiss to be one filled with love and passion not fear and worry. He had no experience with kissing but he knew some things of love and what should have taken place the feelings that should have been there feelings that mirrored his, not opposed them. That was the beginning of the end for him to realize that they would never be and he had to admit to himself that as much as he loved her, he was mostly obsessed with her for her voice and her beauty. He would keep a small place in his heart for she did show him what love should be like but that was where it had to end. Maybe he could never truly love anyone, after all how did a man that has never been loved know how to love properly. Sure he had read about love but could he really feel it and demonstrate it to another. Maybe starting a friendship was the best way to learn. Could Christine learn to love him if he was more compassionate and kind like that boy is?

'_Maybe that woman in there the one you have hurt several times maybe she can teach you what love is and friendship, if all isn't lost. She may be the only one to thaw your heart of ice.'_ The woman Alina did make him feel alive again and helped him to feel the inspiration of music again. If she could forgive him he would offer her his friendship and maybe then he could attempt to trust her. He would befriend her to prove to himself and prove to Christine that he was not completely deformed on the inside and he could let someone into his world for once, instead of shutting people out. He did worry that she would end up like Christine but he had to try for his own sake to trust her. He still thought of her as someone who would betray him but he would learn in time if she was or not until then he would get to know her.

First he would apologize for overreacting and probably frightening her as well. He went into his bedchamber and pulled the curtains aside prepared to apologize but his plan was deterred. She was asleep her eyes red and puffy she had obviously been crying. 'Maybe she is genuine after all or maybe she cried because she was frightened by my anger.' He didn't want to be in the room when she awoke, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to face her so he went into the main chamber and paced back and forth trying to figure out what he should do about her and how to accept it if she rejected his proposal of friendship. He was suddenly drained and sat in the chair next to his mask wondering for a moment if he should start wearing it around her for the time being, just to make her more comfortable. As he pondered whether he should or shouldn't wear it he soon fell asleep.


	6. My Heart, Your Hands

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this. As always please read & review. _

Chapter 6 – My Heart, Your Hands

_**My Heart, Your Hands - Dommin**_

_**I can feel the knife carving/Your love in my heart/You promised you wouldn't harm a hair/On this fragile body, no that's not fair/But how can I trust you/How can I trust you**_

_**With My Heart/In Your Hands/Closing, your grip/With My Heart/In Your Hands/Closing, your grip/I'm so afraid that you'll leave me cold/with my heart in your hands/closing, your grip**_

_**Try to sit here with closed eyes/It's not possible/Cause how will I know, that you'll be good/Doing the things that you know you should/Yeah, how can I trust you?/How can I trust you**_

**My Heart, Your Hands - Dommin**

The Phantom stood in his lair knee deep in water hand around his Punjab lasso that was wrapped around Raoul's delicate neck ready to be used at any moment should Christine refuse him. He tightened the lasso and loved the look on Raoul's face as he struggled for breath. He did want to kill him, this insolent boy that dared challenge him for the woman he loved his sweet angel of music. He gave her an impossible challenge a choice that would have her lose no matter what she chose, and he would win. He sang to her, "So do you end your days with me/or do you send him to his grave." He didn't care if she did have to lie as long as she chose him, only he could give her the gift of music and his undying love. This was their point of no return.

"You try my patience make your choice." He pulled the lasso tighter making her realize that he meant to kill this boy should she not chose correctly. She then sang to him a siren's song bewitching him making him think that maybe she did understand his plight that maybe she truly chose him and was not trying to save her lover's life. Then she kissed him passionately, sparking his love and desire for her but he felt nothing in her kiss even when she kissed him a second time there was nothing there, she did not love him at all. He cried cold tears ran down his cheeks at her compassionate plea to save her lover, she was so in love with Raoul that she would be with him.

The tears that ran down his face blinded him to the knife that she held in her hand. But he soon felt it plunge into his chest past his ribcage separating the bones carving a hole, she reached her small hand into his chest and pulled out his heart, an evil smile came over her face, as she held it up for him and Raoul to see. 'But she can't hurt her angel of music, why had she spared my life in the cemetery if she is to end it now.' She held his heart up.

"You deceived me I gave you my body blindly." She gripped his heart.

"Christine I love you, you mustn't harm your angel."

"I will not harm you my angel of music." She let the knife fall from her hand.

He let out a sigh of relief, "I knew you could not, would not harm me your angel your tutor. Do not let my heart get cold or damaged, it beats only for you."

Christine laughed manically, "Silly Phantom I said I would not harm you but your heart is no longer part of you." He hand tightened around his heart.

He tried to scream to her but it was a hoarse whisper. "I trusted you."

She gripped his heart her hand closing around it squeezing the life from it. He felt the emptiness from his chest turn to pain and he fell to his knees and closed his eyes willing her to stop. But her hand kept closing. He looked up at her his eyes pleading, but it was not Christine any longer but Alina who held his heart her hand. Her hand was still around his fragile heart, and she looked down at it then at him a smile across her face but it was not evil as Christine's had been, then everything went dark.

* * *

The Phantom awoke his neck sore from sleeping at an odd angle. He was used to the other chair's higher back. He tried to make sense of the dream that he had awoken from. Christine had ripped his heart out and crushed it in her tiny hand betraying his trust that she would not harm him, but yet she did it. Then it was Alina holding his heart in the same manner. Did it mean that she would hurt him the same way, betraying his trust and hurting him in the process? He tried to shake his head to clear the dream away. 'It was only a dream. So far she hasn't done anything to make me question her trust, besides that she can't escape.' He put on the wig and the mask it almost felt foreign to him, haven't worn it in a few days he had grown accustomed to not wearing it while he was in safety. He went to the room hoping she was awake so he could apologize. He knocked hoping she had already used the chamber pot.

She answered softly that it was safe to enter. She noticed something different about him when he first walked in but thought nothing of it. She looked much better than the previous night her eyes were no longer red and puffy. They both looked at each other then away and both spoke in unison. "I'm sorry…"

The Phantom cut her off with a wave of his hand. "No it is I that should be sorry I overreacted I should not assume things about you. I will try not to frighten you as I did yesterday. As soon as you are better I will help you go above when you are ready."

"I was not frightened. I should apologize as well for I should have thought before I spoke and realize how what I said would have sounded to you. I must have seemed like an ungrateful person. I do wish to stay here while I heal but do not wish to burden you."

"You are not a burden to me; it is the least I could do for hurting you when I found you."

'So that is the only reason he had helped me was to make up for hurting me before, I had hoped maybe he was concerned for me.' She thought to how long she has been stuck in the bed and knew she was no longer wuzho…clean by gypsy standards and she must bathe but wondered if she would be able to move at all. Plus she risked getting her make shift cast wet. "I must ask you of something." She saw him visibly stiffen, so she tried to choose her words carefully. "I wondered if it were possible to make me a little more mobile…just in terms of being at least able to sit up, maybe even stand."

He felt his anger rise but forced himself to keep it in check, he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but his voice was tight and clipped. "Why do find you want to sit or stand so soon after your injury? What is the reason you would like to be more mobile?"

She felt embarrassed to tell him the reason that she would like to be able to bathe herself without assistance especially in taking off her clothing not that she had much to remove, but she would prefer to do the removing. She kept her eyes down turned, heat spreading across her cheeks. "I had hoped…to be able to bathe myself without assistance. I need to be clean."

The Phantom felt foolish of course she would want to bathe the gypsies prided themselves on their cleanliness. He also regretted that he had not thought about the fact that she would need to bathe and would need to be able to undress, for he didn't think he could bring himself to do it for her. "Of course I apologize that I had not realized earlier you being gypsy and all. We should be able to make you more mobile so you can stand and even walk but with limited movement."

"There is one other thing."

"Do not worry I will give you your privacy while you change and bathe."

"I realized that monsieur, you have been nothing but proper to me since I arrived unannounced. My question is will I be able to get my cast wet or would we have to cover it."

"We could try and cover it and see if it works if not I'll just do it over. We will figure something out."

"Very well."

He found an old sheet and after she pushed her chemise down and covered herself and kept her back to him while he wrapped it around the cast hoping that it would last. He didn't have enough materials to make many more without going to his lair.

"Let's hope this works." He knew as a gypsy she would prefer to bathe in running water the only thing comparable was the stream that ran through the back of the main chamber but it would be sufficient. He knew she wouldn't be able to walk that far not on her leg as it were, so before she could protest he picked her up, and carried her to the stream.

It was then looking up at him so close, that she realized the difference she had sensed earlier; he wore a wig and mask. It was different from the one he wore that fateful night this mask was a beige color similar to his skin tone and only covered one side of his face. She was startled out of her observations by his voice.

"I know you prefer running water and this is as close to it as you will get here, this stream runs from the lake."

'So he does know gypsy customs.' "I am grateful to you." She didn't want to tell him that she would have gladly bathed in still water as long as she could be clean. He was kind to consider her needs.

"I will leave you here and I will be over there so you can have some privacy, but if you need me do not hesitate to call for me."

"I will if I need you, thank you for this." He was taking small steps in trusting her but she suspected it was because he knew she could barely walk let alone run. He must have been through a lot if he does not trust anyone not to run away from him. 'What kind of life have you known?'

She bathed herself in the important areas careful not to get the cast or sheet covering it wet. She didn't know how she could deal with him doing the cast over and feeling his gaze upon her body or feeling his hands so close to her skin. Skin that was flushed just from imagining it. She worried that he wouldn't be interested in her she wasn't as fragile or innocent as the girl he kidnapped and was more curvy than the young soprano with her lithe body. Plus while he mother had an amazing voice sadly she did not inherit it only her skill of dancing. She couldn't compete with this woman who held his heart so completely.

Now that she thought of it she wondered where the girl was, did she run from him, did she escape him? Why would any woman run from him or from his love or his voice? That voice that glided over her senses like smooth silk. Maybe she was being bias because she found him so attractive.

She washed her hair, wishing she had her shampoo; a mixture she learned from a Hindi woman, a mix of boiled shaved soap and flowers for fragrance. She also washed her chemise and squeezed out as much water as she could, thankful the tunnels here were warm and she wouldn't worry about getting a chill while they dried. She redressed herself wishing she also had a change of clothing, but with her ribs broken she wouldn hardly be able to get everything on much less deal with so many layers against her sore body. She walked a little bit of the walk back towards the Phantom limping trying to avoid her injured leg and called out to him when she could go no further. He seemed surprised that she was so still, waiting for him, as if he waited for her to attempt to bolt at any moment despite her injuries. He lifted her into his arms and looked down at her wet chemise frowning slightly. She saw his face and then looked down at herself.

"I am sorry it's are wet I had to wash it I do not have others to change into but they will dry quickly enough." She spoke up thinking he looked upset that she would get the bed wet as well or that he might have to do the cast over after all.

He looked straight ahead grinding his teeth as he carried her back into the bed chamber. While she wondered at his apparent anger she tried to deny to herself just how wonderful being in his arms felt how safe and secure she was. Part of her felt like crying, she hadn't felt safe or cared for since her mother was alive many years ago.

He placed her on the bed gently, covering her with the sheet. He left the room as quickly as he could; the way her wet clothing clung to her body teased his senses. He was grateful it was thick enough not to be see through for he wouldn't have been able to control himself. As much as he still loved Christine, he was a male who had urges. He sat in the chair again and put his head in his hands. 'How can I trust you?' He was certain if he spoke of her or himself in that moment.


	7. Stand Up

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this. As always please read & review. While this follows most of the story as it was told in the movie, some of it as for his time with the gypsies follows the book more. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything but my OC, plot and laptop although I wish I owned Gerard Butler/Erik but I don't think he's for sale. _

_PS: This chapter is dedicated to Cherry-coloreddream &Firerock876 respectively for the favorites. Thanks for the support. _

Chapter 7 – Stand Up

_**Stand Up - Garou**_

_**Dream yourself awake/Can't make it through the night/Wicked dreams will haunt you/When the morning light shines/You try to find your way outside/Just another day/You try to let them shine/The people disappoint you/Makes you wonder why you cry/You can almost see the end of you**_

_**So come on stand up/Yeah put your hands up/It ain't wrong to be strong/And it's gonna be gone/And then they won't come back to you/No no no no/Wake up/Try not to break up/If they're holding you down/Then you rise to the top/Cos you're a bad, bad girl/And you just can't stop/No no no**_

_**Give yourself a break/Listen to your heart/Let your conscience guide you/Never let your guard down/Find out the best of you/Everything you do/And what is done to you/Doesn't have to change you/It only makes you stronger and stronger/The more they take away from you**_

_**You won't lead no beggars life/And you sure don't need their bad advice/Or their five cents worth of what they think of you/Sometimes they're not so into you/Keep your head up above that line, you know/Everybody loses sometimes/Shame, shame, shame/The things they've done to you**_

**Stand Up**

Alina ran across the field towards her mother's lifeless body, she had been killed most likely by a gadje those who feared what they did not understand. Her mother's lifeless eyes were branded into her memory forever. The blood pooled around her body, pouring like little streams from the multiple knife wounds. It almost seemed to her like they were trying to carve something into her a word or symbol she did not know. She was found kneeled over her mother sobbing uncontrollably. It took three men to pull her from her mother she didn't want to leave her mother behind.

The bandolier then sent her to live with her father's second cousin the only kin she had left, because she was only fourteen years of age. Her uncle as she called him out of respect for his age and kinship, was someone who she never remembered seeing much of as a child. He never seemed to care about her, but after her mother was dead she was forced upon him by the bandolier, but soon he seemed to welcome her company.

He had her do small jobs for him and always kept her near while he did his work. He would often show her affection by holding her as she cried over her mother and later consoled her with little caresses. Before she knew it or noticed it the caressed turned into lingering touches and lustful gazes. She was naive and did not realize what it all meant until the day her uncle came upon her one day, three years after she had come to live with him. She had just finished bathing and her told her he watched her bathe and she was becoming a woman overnight and how she was a bad, bad girl tempting him with her body and beauty.

She believed him when he told her it was her fault for making him feel like he was under her spell that she was a succubus teasing and tempting men with her feminine wiles and she should be taught a lesson. It was only when he advanced on her that she truly understood what he was after. She put her hands up and found the strength to fight him off. She tried to plead with him to stop and beg him to leave her alone but still he advanced. He pulled her hair back and kissed her lips hard slipping his tongue in her mouth. She wrenched away from him and after a well placed kick to his manhood she was released enough so she could slip away. She hide behind a tree holding a fallen branch tears streaming down her face. When she heard him get closer she swung it at him only to get him to stop coming closer, but she swung to high and the branch connected with his temple and he went down to the ground.

She tried to not get hysterical and tried to wake him but he didn't stir she ran to find help but when she came back the body of her uncle was gone and his friends had the bandolier call a Kris to put her on trial for murdering her innocent uncle who was under her spell. She wasn't even allowed to speak to reveal her side for they feared anything she said who be a curse upon them or a spell forcing them to side with her and so she was marime, kicked out of her community.

She did what she could to survive and travelled town to town making money and trying to find her place in the world, letting her heart and conscience guide her in her actions. She had been cursed, insulted, pelted with rocks and now beaten, all because of who and what she was. She felt like giving up at times and letting everything overtake her but she couldn't bring herself to give up. If only she could finally let her guard down get a break and find out the best of who she was. But the grief of her dead mother and guilt over her uncle followed her wherever she went.

* * *

She had had the same dream or memories for the past week now and she couldn't seem to keep her past away from her thoughts. She was glad that when she awoke crying from the pain of the dream and her body, that the Phantom sat before her and his eyes did not hold pity or sympathy only concern for she did not want to see that especially in his eyes, she hated being pitied. She was glad he took to sleeping in the chair in the bed chamber again waking her though out the night if she had a nightmare. Alternatively, he woke her just to force her through the pain making her breathe deeply saying it was necessary because of the injury. He would bring willow bark tea, which helped ease the pain. She was grateful to have him close by even though she wished he would sleep with her on the bed despite propriety didn't allow it. What she wasn't happy about and still didn't understand was why he felt the need to wear the mask in front of her she had already seen his face and was not frightened by it.

She was finally able to open both of her eyes easily. The swelling and bruising of her leg and hip begun to heal as well, the black turning to a sickly bluish purple. Her breathing resumed to normal although her ribs were far from healed. Now with her new vision she began to view her surroundings, the room was lit with dozens of candles, and it was a beautifully furnished room. The end tables and dresser were carved out of a dark ornate wood. And what she now realized that she was laying on was a magnificent four poster canopy bed with an elaborate carvings in the wooden posts and dark blue silk drapes coming from the canopy.

'That explains the darkness I first awoke to a week ago.' As she looked up with the light shining through the open curtains she saw what looked like a painting in the canopy of the bed it was of purple clouds and the stars it was so realistic it was almost like being outside as a child looking up at the night's sky. She looked back at him amazed that this man people fear seemed to be so creative and artistic and how such a horrible man could be a lover of such beautiful things.

'Is this his room or a guest room? Are we still even in the opera house?' Her curiosity got the better of her; she wondered these things for the past week now. She asked her question tentatively, her voice so faint he barely heard her. "Where are we? Are we still in the opera house?"

'Should I tell her the truth? Would she go to the mob with the information then I'd really have no where to hide. But who would she tell she can't exactly leave this place not without me letting her.' Even though he still did not trust her after a week his mind was made up to tell her the truth of their location. "We are in my bed chambers and yes we are still under the Opera Populaire."

"But the mob they are searching for you, you should leave this place go some place far away. You can't let them find you they will kill you." Her show of concern touched him.

"Don't worry we are well hidden we are in my secret tunnels deep below the ones they are searching there are only three ways or getting in here. One through a faux stonewall, the other is a small chute that only one man at a time could fit through even if they could imagine where it led and the third you discovered the trap door that leads into the labyrinth of tunnels. I also have booby traps and alarm systems set throughout the tunnels. I am well protected from the mob as well as you are for the time being until you're healed well enough to leave."

He didn't want to entertain the idea that she might stay with him but he knew a lonely gargoyle, like himself would always be alone. He remembered she said that she owed him he hoped she would remember that if she ever did entertain thoughts of taking him to the mob or the police, but for now he wanted to ask her a question. "Earlier you said that you owe me for saving your life there is something you can do to begin to repay me."

She tried to refrain from covering her body with her hands in case she was mistaken. 'Surely he doesn't mean to ask for my body for repayment for my life.'

"You can start first by telling me what happened and why they did this to you." After she breathed a small sigh of relief she proceeded to tell him everything that happened, from the mob following the blond girl whose name she learned from him was Meg, until he found her. Also how she thought he was the men who had hurt her and that was the reason she ran from him in fear and why she had clung to him when she learned of who he was. It started to make sense to him now of her actions earlier.

'So the Buquet family wants me dead by their own hand. We'll just see about that. I just might have to pay them a visit. No…I shouldn't I'm a changed man I owe that to Christine but how can I let them get away with what they did, it was despicable what they did to her.' He turned to look her in the eyes, "I am sorry that they thought by hurting you they could get to me. But why did you try to protect me you do not even know me?"

She suddenly had a mysterious look in her eye, "I guess it was because I understand your predicament, and the kidnapping of the girl?"

"Christine" he supplied her with the name.

"…Christine as well as your other actions as bad as they were, were done out of love and for that you shouldn't be hunted down like an animal or killed without being given a fair trial. Those men wanted to take justice in to their own hands just so they could avenge their family member." She paused for a moment, curiosity getting the better of her. "Did you really kill him?"

He looked away from her not wanting to look her in the eye. "Yes I did he was chasing after me and always trying to capture me and he was standing in my way of unleashing my plan so I dispatched of him. But it was done quickly he did not feel pain for long." He didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself to this woman, he should want her to fear him, but she did try to protect him even though he still doubted her true intentions of doing so. She lay there silently, he wanted to look at her to see what her reaction was but he still could not meet her eyes.

"Was he as corrupt as his brother and cousin?"

Her question surprised him. "Yes maybe even more so. He was constantly drinking on the job, would hang about the women's quarters and would touch them inappropriately often against their will besides spying on them while they undressed. He also abused the animals in the stables he was cruel and sadistic. But his brother and cousin are close to following in his footsteps even going so far as attacking an innocent woman like you."

She sat silent again trying to choose her words carefully. "Then I suppose it was a good thing you did kill him now he will no longer be able to hurt others or influence others. I wonder if his brother and cousin might meet the same fate one day. Ridding the world of such monsters would be seen as a righteous kill would it not?"

This time he looked up and looked her in the eye, wondering if she was trying to test him somehow but she seemed genuinely interested in hearing the answer. "Yes I suppose it could be seen as such, the world would be much better off without them in it." She looked down and he saw what he thought looked like relief but he couldn't be certain.

He wanted to change the subject but her stomach growled loudly giving him the perfect opportunity. "You much be famished you were asleep for almost an entire day."

She look at him wide eyed. "A whole day? Seems like all I must do is sleep I am sorry I must have been such an inconvenience to you."

He put a hand up to silence her. "You have not inconvenienced me in the slightest; you must rest in order to heal properly.

"I worry about your safety here surely I must be distracting you from keeping watch over your lair."

'She does distract me but not in the way she thinks.' "We are very well hidden here if someone were to find their way here they will either go mad in the maze of tunnels or find one of my bobby traps, plus the alarms would go off well beforehand."

She heard his reasoning but still worried that he would be harmed because of her and his feeling indebted to helping her. "If the mob does find you promise me you will leave me behind and get away as quickly as you can."

'Sure that way she would be free of him and the mob would take her above to safety.' _'Can't you see she cares for your safety so much she doesn't care if the Buquet were in that mob?'_

"Very well if they do come, which I doubt I will promise to do as you say."

"Very well then it is settled." He was going to say something further to but spoke up again. "This, _Christine_, why is she is not with you now? I saw you take her on stage through the trap door. I know you love her. Was she separated from you?"

"We did escape together through the tunnels I wanted to be with her and force her to be with me I told her once that if she removed my mask she could never leave, and still she did so twice betraying me. I was angry with her so I brought her down her to make her my bride to live with me in tunnels and to take her from her lover that insolent boy Raoul. I forced her to make a choice either could me to marry or let her lover die."

He looked her eyes expecting to see a judging look but there was none in her eyes only questioning so he continued. "She ended up choosing instead to show me compassion in a way no one had chosen to do so before, and she cried over knowing my fate the life I was forced to live. She seemed to accept the man I was and how I became that man she understood me as no one else had so I let her go because I loved her and I knew she didn't love me. I let her go with her lover to live a happy life. I know now it was all cunning trickery to escape me but still she taught me something and kissed me in such a way I shall never forget her."

'It sounds as though he loves her still. What was it about this woman that has him so wound up over her, despite everything she has done to him, tricking him, deceiving him, lying to him? How does he manage to stay so strong? How could he ever feel for me the way he felt for her, if he still loves her despite everything?'

He looked at her, she had such sadness in her eyes, and he wanted to comfort her even if he didn't know how. He was about to put a hand on her shoulder but her stomach interrupted them again by growling loudly.

She laughed softly. "I'm afraid it'll keep doing that until there is something in it."

Her laughter filled him with joy she must be feeling better if she had her sense of humor. "I will go and make us some thing to eat, I shall return." He exited the bedchamber into the main chamber to see what he could make for her.


	8. Gitan(Gypsy)

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this. As always please read & review. While this follows most of the story as it was told in the movie, some of it as for his time with the gypsies follows the book. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading. _

Chapter 8 – Gitan(Gyspy)

_**Gitan(Gypsy) – Garou – (translated from French)**_

_**Gipsy as a child I dreamt of/living freely like a gipsy/I saw beaches of black sand/where wild horses ran/And I drew in my notebooks/the secret footpaths of the Spanish mountains**_

_**Gipsy when, later on, I learned my first guitar chords/on the road, I left without luggage dreaming of other/landscapes where I followed the wandering people/in their caravans at the sound of gipsy violins**_

_**Living my life as a gipsy having music in my blood/and, under my skin, only one woman at the time for love/Living my life as a gipsy living my life as I hear it/having freedom as a banner without religion or law/Gipsy (A gipsy) I am and I will stay as long as I live**_

_**My guitars are American and my landscapes great white spaces/Where I ride in my caravan in eternal exile/in the jungle of the cities**_

**Gitan (Gypsy)**

They spent the next month learning about each other she told him about her travels and he told her about the opera house and his travels as a young boy. Occasionally he played the violin for her and sang to her sweet lullabies to help her sleep through the pain of her mending ribs and the nightmares neither mentioned his voice both powerful and soothing. Her thigh was almost healed so she could now walk father out to him after she bathed, not needing to be carried but he seemed to prefer it to her walking all the way back, a fact that she knew worried him that soon she would be able to walk out of his life.

She knew his fears even when he had never spoken them so when he was in the other chamber she practiced walking again getting her leg strong not wanting the muscles to forget their original purpose. It felt good to be healed most of the way now all she had to wait for was her ribs to heal which would take the longest. But she didn't care she loved learning all their was to this man and she knew he was hiding secrets as was she but the parts he did reveal made her care for him even more. He is a brilliant man who has knowledge of many trades and skills. He could be funny telling her stories of his own travels with the gypsies and when he was in Persia that made her laugh so hard her sides hurt, making him regret telling her before she had time to heal properly, but the pain was worth it to hear him laugh. His laugh was deep and masculine, the sound of it sent shivers down her spine, as did his singing. Music was in her blood and she felt it touch her soul when he sung to her, she wished she was already healed so she could dance to his music.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts he asked her. "Do you dance? I know most gypsies do and are quite good at it."

"Yes we do, I love to dance and I am quite excellent at it as well."

"Modesty becomes you mademoiselle."

She playfully hit his arm. "Maybe when I am fully healed from my injuries I will dance for you, to your music." He smiled at her a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

He wondered about her childhood she didn't talk about it much so he asked a safe question. "Did you dance since you were a child?"

"Yes since I was very little my mother had a love of music as well as my father. He played the guitar and she sang and danced for him. So as soon as I was old enough I began dancing imitating my mother getting better as I got older."

"You father played the guitar, did he play any other instruments?"

"No only the guitar, even though he was quite good at it, it was only a hobby for him but he played often because my mother loved his music and he loved her dancing. They preformed in different towns as we traveled singing and dancing. Sadly I never got my mother's voice so I only danced with them when I was older. Then soon my father got sick and died and after that my mother never danced again, she said that no music was the same as the music my father played." Funny when she was younger she didn't understand what her mother meant by that until now that she heard the Phantom's music she could see how when you've heard music and a voice that has touched your soul all others paled in comparison.

"They must have been very much in love."

"They were the way they looked at each other was so loving. I think their love for each other was only second compared to their love for me. We were a happy family but happiness never seems to last. A year after my father died my mother was murdered by what we believe was a gadje that committed the crime. They always hate and fear what they do not understand. I remember finding her lifeless body there were knife marks all along her body as if they were carving initials into her and then after they had their fun with her body she was strangled. I still remember the fear on her lifeless face. Her eyes once so filled with life and love now lifeless and scared." She began to weep softly, the pain of loss still fresh after so many years.

The Phantom held her close to his chest humming softly which helped to ease her pain and dried her tears. "What happened after that?"

"After that since I was only fourteen years of age the bandolier had me live with my uncle until I was old enough. He was my father's cousin and the only family I had left. I was to live with him for a few years until I was to marry the one of the bandolier sons."

"You weren't to get a choice as to which one?"

"From what I understood they both had their eye on me and were to decide between themselves as to which one was to have me. My mother had hoped I would marry one of them knowing that they would be able to give me a good life and a good home. The other girls of my community were jealous of me for both brothers were viewed as extremely handsome."

"What did they look like?" He was curious to see where her tastes ventured.

"There hair was as dark as midnight their eyes a deep brown almost black, their skin flawless and olive toned from working in the sun; their features were very refined and beautiful almost like dolls. They were identical to each other. Every woman in the community wanted them….except me."

Her comment surprised him. "Why did you not want them if they were as you said handsome and refined?"

"Because they weren't men but mere boys such as this Raoul, who were arrogant and haughty who thought they were above all others and could do as they pleased. They were not nice men who sometimes bullied those that were weaker. Their bodies were flawless but their souls were distorted."

Her comment reminded him of Christine's words to him and how he vowed to change his inner distortion because he couldn't change his outer one. "So you did not want to marry them?"

"No I did not want to marry someone whom I could never love."

"Is that why you were marime at the Kris?"

She looked away from him. "No that is not the reason they had no idea at the time that I did not wish to marry his sons but I guess it did help me to get out of it."

"So then what was the reason?"

"As I stated before I do not wish to speak of it there are too many dark memories I do not wish to resurface certainly you can understand secrets and why some should be kept." As much as he wanted to argue with her he knew she spoke the truth he hadn't told her all his secrets yet so why should she have to.

"Very well keep your secret." He would get it out of her one of the days if she did indeed stay as she said she would. "So have you danced since your mother died?"

His question caught her off guard and she had to think about it. "No I guess I haven't after she died I was mourning and then when I was with my uncle I did not want to dance for him and later after I was marime I did not feel like dancing."

"How have you been managing to get food and shelter?"

"I have worked odd jobs some that the gadje do not wish to do and other regular jobs as well nothing that would tie me to one spot. Recently here in Paris I was hired by a man here to help with the training of his new horse."

"Training? How did that come about?"

"He had heard from a man who used to live near one of our camps that I was amazing with horses just had a way with them, they called me a horse whisperer." She left out that some called her a witch as well. "He had a new stallion one that would let no one near so he was at his wits end and I was his last alternative.

I was able to get into the pen with the horse and calm him down, so the trainer could come in. I showed the trainer how to gain the horse's trust and to make it feel at ease with him. He was paying me well while I helped him but soon the horse was properly trained by the trainer there was no need for me anymore I was heading back to my lodgings when I was passing by the opera house and heard a commotion caused by the girls frightened by the opera ghost."

He realized now that he never knew how she came to be in the opera house she seemed to not have enough money as to have bought a ticket. "How did you manage to get into the opera house? Surly you did not purchase a ticket. Did you sneak in, in order to see the opera?" Her eyes flashed with anger and he soon regretted his words knowing that most thought gypsies as being thieves.

"I did wish to see an opera because of all I heard about them and you are right I did not have enough to buy a ticket, but I would not and did not sneak in to see it. I am not that kind of person despite how we gypsies are portrayed as thieves."

"I do apologize I did not mean to insult you I was only curious as to how you came to be here I know gypsies are not thieves please forgive me."

Her eyes still held remnants of anger but her voice became softer. "As I said I walking outside the opera house near the stage door exit when a group of young dancers burst out frightened by the opera ghost. The ballet mistress came out and reprimanded them and forced them back inside, then she saw me and how I was dressed and thought I was one of the dancers as well and forced me inside saying how we must not disappoint the opera ghost and do his opera justice. That is how I came to be inside the opera house."

"How was it you were not scared of the stories of the opera ghost?"

At this she chuckled. "Well for one she didn't give me much choice, she seemed to be a woman one doesn't argue with. Besides that my mother had the gift to talk to and see spirits, I know what havoc they can wreak it was nothing like what I heard you had done here so I knew you were only a man forced to live in the shadows like a ghost."

"So it seems that our meeting was purely coincidental." They both agreed to themselves it might have been the best thing to happen to either of them.

"Can I ask something of you now?"

"Yes it seems only fair."

"What is your name, your real given name?"

He was taken aback no one had really asked him his name before not even Christine. "My name is Erik but it is not my given name my parents never gave me one they called me that thing or that monstrosity but never a real name. I heard the name Erik somewhere and liked it so I began referring to myself as such. But now those here call me the opera ghost or the Phantom."

She repeated it aloud. "Erik."

He hadn't heard anyone use his name except for himself, but it had never sounded so rich or wonderful until she said it. He got up to go fix them something to eat.

'Erik, he does look like an Erik.' She smiled to herself knowing she was falling for this man despite her trying not to, for fear of being hurt but her heart knew what it wanted. And it wanted this man whose voice made her heart soar and whose music made her want to dance again.


	9. Heaven's Table

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this. As always please read & review. While this follows most of the story as it was told in the movie, some of it as for his time with the gypsies follows the book. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading. _

_PS: If you want to know what the entire outfit looks like search for the book cover 'Black Swan by Mercedes Lackey' in image search. Also this chapter is dedicated to Danish Fantasy Girl for the favorite and to RedDeathLvr(I love your s/n) for means the world to me to know that people are enjoying it. To RedDeathLvr thank you for the criticism, I will try to break it up a bit I tend to write how I talk which is a lot in a short time. _

Chapter 9 – Heaven's Table

_**Heaven's Table – Garou**_

_**From the guy who stopped for the child on the street/To put a dollar in her hand for something to eat/To the mother who works every hour God made/To put the kids ―through school and get the loans repaid/She's some kind of hero/He's some kind of savior**_

_**Yeah maybe they're angels/Cause not all the angels/Not all the angels/Not all the angels sit at heaven's table/**_

_**There's a woman who listens on the all night phone/To another lost soul trying to get back home/I've seen a guy pull a stranger from a burning wreck/In the beat of a heart give his very last breath/That's some kind of hero/She's some kind of savior**_

_**Yeah some say they're heroes/And some call them saviors/But I think they're angels/Cause not all the angels/Not all the angels/Not all the angels sit at heaven's table**_

**Heaven's Table**

Three months had passed since she was beaten in these tunnels, and now she passed through them again, trying to not recall those events that lead her here. She didn't want to start shedding tears now she had to focus to stay quiet and follow the maze of tunnels so she could learn how to get out and above into the opera house. The dark figure in front of her stopped and looked around and she pressed herself against the wall praying she would not be seen as she held her breath. Soon the figure walked onwards and she let out the small breath she held and followed the figure through the tunnel passages. Soon she came to a two way mirror she could see into a large expensively furnished room, which she guessed must be one of the dressing rooms in the opera house.

She slid the mirror aside and hurriedly ran through the room once she saw she was alone. She stepped outside the room and looked at the name on the door it was Carlotta's dressing room but it must have been Christine's before that. Pink was everywhere and flowers covered almost every inch of space. She didn't have time to study the garish room. She slipped out careful to close the door silently, then she looked around for the figure and once she spotted him she hurried forward careful not to be seen. She needed to find the way out if her plan was to work.

There was a small brick that jutted out of the wall ever so slightly, that if she hadn't seen it she would have never guessed it was her ticket out. Once it was pressed a small doorway opened that led outside the opera house into the alleyway. This was the secret she was after. She went to the doorway after the figure past through it making sure to make a mental note of the brick to be pressed to open the door. After the doorway closed she quickly went to the window to watch the figure walk down the street. His was a figure hard to miss his cape billowing around him his agile body moved quickly through the streets blending into the darkness the evening had brought but soon he stopped and turned, she froze in place expecting him to turn back and see her looking through the window for if she was discovered, all was lost. Instead he turned to a small boy who she hadn't noticed and placed a couple francs into his hand. The boy who was obviously, a homeless orphan looked at the amount in his small hand and began to cry and thank the retreating figure. After she resumed breathing Alina could feel her heart skip a beat at such a compassionate display.

She turned around and headed back the way she came back into the tunnels. She had to work on her plan, which was much easier now they were no longer in the lower secret tunnels. For the past month Erik had set up booby traps all over the lair to see if in fact the mob and police had given up their search for him thinking he had escaped the country and was now long gone. She was glad they were now in his lair the secret tunnels were much darker and smaller and she also felt bad that she slept in the bed while he was forced to sleep in the chair despite her pleading that he take the bed instead after all it was his bed, but he refused. At least here there was a settee they he would nap on but she suspected he was getting used to sleeping in the chair.

She was also glad for a proper washroom she could not use the tub but she was glad for the toilet she was getting tired of using the chamber pot. She went into the lair and continued straightening up. When they had first came into the lair it was a complete mess, furniture was flipped over, his music scores were ripped, mirrors smashed, and a layer of dirty muddy footprints covered the floors. She cleaned the floor getting the last bit of mud off of it. The furniture and music sheets she left to him and she took care of dusting and cleaning up the broken shards of mirror.

She thought of her plan and hoped that it worked, but she was afraid it might not. She wanted to do something special for the Phantom, her Phantom. He had been so kind to her that she wanted to repay him for everything that he had done for her if only in a small way. She busied herself cleaning the place glad that she could finally walk without pain and soon without the cast and then she would be able to bathe fully, she saw that there was a small waterfall deep in the caverns just behind the lair, which is what fed into the lake. It was only about seven feet high but was perfect for bathing. She had learned to make do without shampoo at least she had soap. She could always make herself shampoo but knew she had no way of getting flowers, maybe when she went above she would find some jonquils if she was lucky. The one thing she did long for was a new chemise, her were getting raggedy and torn from so much use. She had no reason to wear her dress since it was warm and just the two of them. Besides, with all the cleaning it would've just ruined them.

She went to the small kitchen and made her self some willow bark tea she didn't want to have pain later she could already feel the soreness from cleaning. She was very glad of her plan she was getting tired of eating porridge for each meal and longed for meat and vegetables. She felt worn out and headed to the bed she loved this bed it looked just like a black swan she had seen once at a carnival as a child, there were all kinds of exotic animals but none more beautiful or more musical, which reminded her of the Phantom, her sweet Phantom.

She wanted to rest and then when she awoke she would practice her dancing she wanted to dance to the song she first heard him sing that fateful night. She had prepared a passionate seductive dance to match the dark seductive music. She lay down and thought of her plan to repay Erik for all he had done to help her recover from her injuries and for being a friend even if she knew he didn't fully trust her. She would show him how much she cared for him and how much she valued and appreciated him. So only had to rehearse her plan some more she wanted to make sure that the Phantom would not realize that she was gone before she was outside and ready with her purchases.

She found some belladonna in his medicine bag, and knew it would act as a mild sedative. She wished she could figure another way, but there was no other way to surprise him. She was sure no one had ever surprised him by doing something nice for him and she wanted to be the first. She knew it would not make up for the years he suffered and was alone but it might help. She soon fell asleep only to be awoken later by Erik.

* * *

"I am sorry to wake you but I wanted you to see what I purchased."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up wishing she had awoken earlier to work on her dancing but knew she must have worn herself with the cleaning. "It is okay I do not mind that you woke me. What have you purchased?" He handed her a large cream colored box which she opened happily there was mounds of tissue paper inside and under the tissue paper what she found touched her in it's thoughtfulness. It was two brand new chemises and underskirts. The gift touched her more than she thought it would and a tear rolled down her cheek. Erik wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"I hope you like them I do not know much about woman's fashion. You have seen the girl in the shop staring at me when I asked to buy these."

She giggled imagining this tall foreboding man in a lingerie shop purchasing chemises. "They are wonderful, thank you so much for these. I'm afraid these were getting a bit worn out."

"I wish we could have come up sooner but I wanted to make sure the mob and police were completely out of our lives."

She smiled at the way he said '_our lives_' and held the chemise close to her heart. She noticed another box near by this one was a white color and had a pale blue bow tied around it.

He held the box in his hands but hesitated in giving it to her. "This one I want you to open now and see if it fits, I had to guess your size but if it does not fit then I will take it back to have it fixed in time."

"In time for what, may I ask?"

"In time for the masquerade ball of course, the opera house has been under construction for the past months to repair the damage from the fire, and to install a new chandelier." He said sheepishly. "The managers Monsieur Moncharmin and Monsieur Richard have been working the construction workers feverishly to get the opera house back in working order so they will suffer no more lost revenues. So in three months they will be done with the repairs and will hold a masquerade ball to celebrate the reopening of the opera house and as a way to attract more benefactors. They are pressing for Christine's triumphant return to the Opera Populaire but they worry she will not return. "

Alina felt a stab of jealousy at the mere mention of Christine's name. She had been worried for the past weeks what Christine's possible return would mean to the Phantom. Would he want to pursue her again? He had said he let her go because she had shown him compassion and she loved another but how would he view her returning to the opera house would he see it as a return to him? Where would that leave her? All alone again and without the man she had fallen in love with over these past months. The man who was her guardian angel on Earth her savior, her Phantom. She never thought she would find anyone she would love especially a non-gypsy if you had told her years ago she would have thought you mad. But here she was in love with a man who loved another. She felt her spirit soar when she was around him and she couldn't imagine what it would be like without him. She worried that Christine would take him away from her.

Erik saw sadness in her eyes and figured she must miss the interaction with people. Gypsies are a very social bunch who loved to be in big groups and as much as she said she was fine saying below with him he didn't believe her he knew she must want to be with others socializing so he hoped the ball would help make her happy and make it easier for her to stay. He didn't want to hold her prisoner like he had Christine, but he didn't want to see her leave either. He waited for the day that he awoke and she would be gone, disappeared as though she never was. She had become some kind of angel to him helping him to keep his sanity after all Christine had put him through. He had almost forgotten about the large box in his hand until he almost dropped it.

"Ah, yes, I want to see if it fits so it'll be ready in time for the ball. That is if you would like to accompany me?"

She looked up at him her eyes sparkling. "I would love to accompany you to the masquerade. I have heard much about masquerades but alas I have never been to one before."

"That is why I took the liberty of picking out a costume for you." She opened the box and the first thing she saw was a beautiful black velvet half face mask that was shaped like a swan's head with orange bill jutting out. Three large black feathers fanning out from the top and a small purple crown topped the mask. A long stick was attached so she could hold the mask to her face making her resemble a black swan queen. It looked so delicate she laid it on the bed gingerly.

She pulled out the dress next, it was so beautiful it nearly took her breath away. The bodice was similar to a corset in design but it was covered in dark green scroll work and fancy intricate purple glass beading along the waist that dropped down to a V shape ending in a large purple amethyst and three purple cabochons were inlaid into the middle of the bodice and the dresses straps. She was certain if they were real the cost would be exorbitant. The skirt had hoops so it flared out from the bodice and the skirt was covered in layers of black feathers. A bustle went around the dress that matched the scroll work of the bodice. She could imagine the cost of the details alone. Under the dress was a pair of black wings that had straps to go around her arms and could attach to the dress. There were sapphires, amethyst and quartz cabochons attached to the wings. She looked at him teary eyed, no one had ever given her a gift that was so costly or so wonderful and heartfelt before. She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke softly. "I can not accept this it is much too expensive."

"It was not so expensive the woman who had commissioned it no longer had the need for it so it was just sitting in the shop. No one wanted it because it was of a dark design however when I saw it I thought of you. It was as if it were waiting for you." He felt relieved he worried her silence was because she didn't like it.

She agreed with him. "It must have for I have loved black swans ever since I saw one as a child."

He recalled the look on her face when she saw the bed in the lair the one he had used for Christine, what was meant to be their wedding bed. Her voice interrupted his dark thoughts.

"They are beautiful regal creatures and most people do not know that they are also quite…."

"Musical" they both said in unison.

"They have fascinated me for the same reason." They both smiled at each other.

"Put it on, I want to know if it fits."

"Very well just let me bathe first I am quite dusty from the cleaning."

"Thank you the place looks wonderful."

She smiled at the compliment and took the box and one of the new chemise and underskirts with her to the waterfall so she could bathe before she put on such a fancy dress. She washed herself twice to make sure she had removed all the dust and grime from her hair and skin. Again she longed for proper shampoo the soap was beginning to dry out her hair. She pulled the gown on surprised by the weight of it, but managed to get it on the shoulder straps kept it in place. The bodice she would need help fastening but she could tell it would fit her if it were tightened. She wished she had pins to put up her hair but left it down for now and made a mental note to get some pins when she went out the next day and she placed the mask over her face. It took her a few minutes until she figured how the straps to the wings worked and put them on as well, thankfully they were lighter than they looked.

She walked out towards the lair and looked in the bed chamber but the Phantom was not there and soon she heard music floating from the main chamber and headed towards the music. He sat over the organ playing a beautifully powerful song one she had never heard him play. She could feel the music in her soul, in her body, her heart beat to the rhythm of the song. He sang with such emotion, she could the sadness in his voice. She closed her eyes feeling the music as he sang almost if he were singing to her. "**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you/hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind/let your fantasies unwind/in this darkness that/ you know you cannot fight/the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey/through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts/of the life/you knew before! Let your soul/take you where you/long to be!**" His voice reverberated off the cave walls leaving her stunned by the range of his voice and the sheer power. Then he began again softly.

"**Only then can you/ belong to me . . .**" She let her mind wander to imagine what if he was singing to her and imagine what life could be like with him by her side. This amazing man she loved completely sharing a life together have a family together. She suddenly realized that the music had stopped and when she opened her eyes the Phantom was staring at her.

She felt the warmth rising up to her cheeks. "I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your singing, but it was so beautiful that I could not resist listening to it."

He smiled at her, "It's quite all right I haven't played in a long time the violin is a wonderful instrument but the organ is much more powerful." He walked down towards her but soon stopped in his tracks as he saw her in the costume. It fit her perfectly and caressed her curves. The neckline was lower than he anticipated and showed off a nice amount of decolletage, which he tried not to stare at, which shot pangs of desire to his loins. Her hair cascaded down her back just hitting her waist. The mask framed her eyes making them more intense, her face was flawless no traces of the bruising remained, her lips were full and wet from where she just licked them. He felt as if she was seeing her for the first time. She was so desirable; he stopped himself from rushing towards her. Christine to him was beautiful like an angel perfect and flawless but this woman was like a siren her beauty alluring and real, a fallen angel dark and mysterious and stirred up his passion and made his blood boil. He realized he was staring. 'Say something you fool before she thinks you daft.' "You look beautiful, absolutely amazing."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head down but he saw the color rise to her cheeks. He looked her over from head to toe and stopped when he saw her boots scuffed and worn. "I almost forgot something." He pulled her back to the bed chamber, and had her sit on the bed. He pulled out a shoebox and pulled out a pair of black leather boots similar in style to hers but she could see the quality was much better. He kneeled on the ground and pulled off her boots and she tried not to dwell on the amazing feeling of him touching her bare skin. He put the other boots on her and she felt like Cinderella finding her prince.

"How do they feel?"

"They are amazing the leather is so soft and supple."

"I am glad you like them I knew these would go along better with the costume."

"Yes they are definitely much better. I am going to take this off I do not wish to damage it before the ball."

"Very well I will leave you to change I will be in the main chamber making us something to eat." He just walked out the doorway when she stopped him.

"Phantom?" He turned to face her. "Thank you…for everything. I will repay you for all you have done."

"There's no need to do that."

"I know but I want to."

He smiled and left her to undress. They shared dinner together, conversed some more before going to bed. When they slept they could barely contain their happiness.

_A/N: Did anyone worry she was trying to plan her escape at first? Cause that's what I was hoping for. Please review if I succeeded._


	10. All The Way

_Author's Note:_

_Tomorrow's my day off so I had the time to work on and post two chapters today. Enjoy them although I have to admit this one is my favorite chapter so far. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this. As always please read & review. While this follows most of the story as it was told in the movie, some of it as for his time with the gypsies follows the book. Oh and I'll say one thing before you read this, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. We get to see our favorite gypsy take on our favorite Phantom. Who wins you ask, well you'll just have to read and find out. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading. _

Chapter 10 – All the Way

_**All the Way – Garou**_

_**I wish I'd know you better/Then it wouldn't be so hard/Face to face we're heads up/Our future's written in the cards/I bet it's gonna cost/For me to buy your trust**_

_**I wanna go all the way/But something tells me that won't happen/You're starting to take this game too far/I wanna go all the way/But going there would leave me broken/Heading up straight into contradiction/I gotta stop gambling that sweet addiction**_

_**I guess you got me blind/When you led me by the hand/There can't be 3 of this kind/Only you and I can stand/You called me/If you raise me up I am all in**_

_**There's just one too many consequences/Down the river it can break/If you just pretend and still believe it/You will lie down with your faith/If you really wanna play/Together we can make it happen/ **_

**All the Way**

In the morning she had worked out her plan to the last detail. She didn't want to be out too long in case the Buquet men saw her. She shared breakfast with Erik and then offered to make them some tea. She slipped a few drops of belladonna in his tea and hoped that she would be back before he woke and that he wouldn't be mad once he saw her surprise. She knew his trust of her hung in the balance, but doing something, sweet for him for all he had done was too good to pass up. She brought the tea into the bed chamber and they drank it while they chatted. Erik drank his tea and tasted something familiar in it but couldn't place it.

He began to get drowsy his eyes were extremely heavy and he realized what the taste was it was belladonna. 'This viper, this Delilah she means to poison me.' That was the last thought he had before the tea cup fell from his hand thankfully landing on the rug, and he was soon fast asleep.

Alina moved quickly not sure how long the effects would last she only put in a tiny bit wanting to make him sleep but not kill him. She dressed in her old clothes and was surprised to see they had been mended and her eyes got misty at his thoughtfulness but she didn't have time to think about it. She ran through the passageways and was soon outside on the Parisian streets. The first stop she made was to a house of Lombard, a pawnbroker she found the sign above the door with its recognizable three gold spheres. She hated parting with her jewelry but since it was a bracelet given to her by one of the bandolier's sons she didn't mind so much. She needed the money and it held no sentiment for her.

After she exited, she headed to a shop she had seen weeks before with beautiful finery and there she found silver hairpins that held a small purple bead at the end that would hold her long hair and match the dress. She also bought soap she found a gentle fragrant one that she like using and bought a more masculine scented one for the Phantom, she was sure it was the soap as well as the caves that made his skin so dry. After she continued on her journey passing a florist shop that had huge bunches of jonquils outside and she bought a large bouquet.

She went down her mental checklist and the next thing was produce she bought potatoes, carrots, and onions. Afterwards, she picked up some paprika from her native land and went to find tejfel but since she couldn't find that she got crème fraiche instead. The next but not last stop for her was the butcher she bought a fatted goose the lard would come in handy, and headed back towards the opera house. Before she reached it she stopped off at a bakery that had the most amazing pastries. She found her favorite one a flaky puff pastry filled with raspberry coulis and clotted cream. She bought three of them and headed back to the opera house.

It was much harder to find the switch to the door on the outside but she found where it was cleverly hidden. Once inside she headed down into the tunnels hoping that she would find Erik still sleeping. She knew she should have told him she was going out but she knew it had to be a surprise she knew that he like her, he hadn't had many people surprise him in a good way and she wanted to do something special for him. Plus he could've taken her wanting to leave a bad way and assumed she would never return. She knew in her heart she could never do that to him.

* * *

Erik awoke on the swan bed and saw the fallen tea cup he felt himself slowly become enraged. _'Maybe it was an accident, she did not know what she put in the tea.'_ He tried to calm himself and listen to his conscience. It wouldn't do any good losing his temper and scaring her like he did with Christine. He went to look for her to see if she knew about the belladonna. He searched all the chambers and could not find her. He even checked the waterfall not caring if she was bathing there but she was not. _'Maybe she is in the tunnels below perhaps she left something down there.'_ He checked the lower tunnels and still found no trace of her and he checked the booby traps as well. His conscience was soon silent as he realized with certainty she was indeed gone. 'So is that what she meant to do kill me and so she could escape.'

He went back into the bed chamber one last time hoping that it was all a dream but it was not. He picked up the tea cup and smelled it there was barely any belladonna in it probably only enough to have put me to sleep for maybe twenty minutes at most. 'Either she did not know how to use the belladonna or she didn't want to kill me just render me unconscious. Is this what she meant when she said she would repay me for everything?' He caught sight of the cream box and pulled out the chemise and underskirt, which were still there. After going to the closet he noticed that the dress he had mended was no where in sight and the swan dress he had bought for her was also missing.

'So she took the dress I guess it would fare a big price if she sold it.' He felt so stupid for buying it for her and hoping that she would go with him to the ball. 'It is not as thought I meant it as a date but as friends. Am I so hideous that she couldn't go with me even as a friend?' His temper came to life and was uncontrollable. He ripped up the chemise and the underskirt with his bare hands and threw them into the lake and he threw some chairs over barely missing a mirror. He tore up some music he was working on for her, tossed the settee around and knocked some candelabras over. "Let it be war upon you."

He stopped as he heard a sound of someone coming down the tunnels. Her words played through his mind again. _"__I will repay you for all you have done."_ So this is what she meant she went to tell the police where to find me and has probably brought the mob with her as well. 'Lying viper, how could I ever trust her?' He went to hide behind one of the two way mirrors keeping an eye on the door and knowing that Ceasére was in the tunnels waiting for him, he had left him enough hay to last for four months knowing the horse's appetite in case he was detained. Soon he would have to check on him and replenish his food supply. Soon he saw a shadowy figure get closer to the entrance of the lair it was Alina.

She had come back to him. His heart started to soar but he remembered her words. 'She probably had police right behind her.' She turned around and her back was to him. 'She definitely had brought someone with her….that little demon. I knew trusting her was going to cost me.' She walked backwards into the lair confounding him. Then he realized she was dragging something along. She looked around as if she were looking for him. She gripped the bag and with all her strength put it on the table. She called out tentatively, "Erik" but got no response. 'Good he's probably still sleeping.' She thought. Erik watched as she emptied the bag out on the table. He could smell the fragrant flowers from where he hid. The same flowers he smelled that day in the tunnels when she embraced him. Next he saw a few small white items he could make out as vegetables and later was what looked to him like a goose.

'What is she planning on doing? Maybe she is doing a gypsy curse though it isn't like anything I had ever seen before.' He watched her pull out a heavy pan and she placed it on the stove. 'Is she going to cook…for me?' _'That's what she meant about repaying you not bringing anyone to get you.'_ 'But why didn't she tell me why keep this secret if she wasn't planning something worse.'He knew his conscience was right if they were coming to get him they would have been there already or searching the place as far as she knew he was still sleeping. But he still decided to wait and watch her for a little while longer not trusting that part of himself to be right.

* * *

Alina headed towards the bed chamber when she saw the chaos in the inner main chamber. The settee was tossed aside papers were all over the floor ripped to pieces, chairs were knocked over and the chemise he had given her was ripped in the lake. 'Oh my God the Buquet men they must have never given up and the Phantom was defenseless because of me because I drugged him.' She began to cry and tried searching all the rooms for some sign as to where they might have taken him and she called out his name over and over, "Erik! Erik! Phantom!" She tried to figure out a plan. "I will never forgive myself if they've hurt you." She had to think logically. 'Where would they have taken him?' She rushed back out to the main chamber but she couldn't think, she couldn't focus her tears blinded her she fell to the floor in a heap and cried out in pain of loss over her love. "Oh Erik I am so sorry it's all my fault if I hadn't let you defenseless if I hadn't tried to surprise you for all your kindness shown to me you would still be here."

Erik watched as she saw the mess he had made and heard her call out his name her voice sounded pained but he didn't want to believe her lies knowing she might be tricking him again to draw him out. He heard her words that someone might have hurt him. 'Who is she talking about? Ah, Joseph's family is she really concerned about me. Maybe it's not an act.' After he saw her fall to the ground he wanted to go to her at once and he barely heard her words they were so muffled by her tears, but he heard most of it. _'Look at her she does care about you that isn't an act she thinks that Joseph's family found you while you were asleep and they have you know.'_ 'She was trying to surprise me, but why, why would she want to surprise me.'

He knew his conscience was right, this was no act she cared about him. He came out from behind the mirror and went to her. When he touched her shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin and spun away from him but then she saw it was him. She cried even harder, stood up quickly rushing to him and embraced him knocking them both to the ground. He held her close feeling foolish for ever doubting her and not trusting her.

"Oh thank God I imagined the worst; were they here did they come looking for you again. I had hoped they would have stopped."

"The Buquet men were not here."

"But I don't understand why is everything tossed about and why is your music ripped and my chemise that you bought for me. Why is everything chaotic? Was it the police? I thought you set up booby traps."

"It wasn't the police either," He put his head down sheepishly. "I am the one who did all of this."

"But why, why would you destroy your own lair?"

"Because I was angry very angry and hurt and could not control it."

This time she looked sheepishly. "I am sorry I drugged you I had hoped I would be back before you awoke but I wanted to surprise you so I couldn't have you ruin my plan to repay your kindness to me for everything you have done for me."

"I was angry about that as well but it is not why I destroyed everything." She looked at him questioningly.

"I was angry because I thought you had left for good that you were never coming back and that you were just like everyone else that you couldn't be with this hideous man any longer. Then I got more upset when I thought about what you had said about repaying me and so I thought you meant to bring the police here or the mob to get me while I was drugged and defenseless."

She slowly got upset more minute by minute. 'How could he think such a thing after all I had been through to prevent the mob from hunting him down?' She had know for some time that he didn't trust her but could his distrust really run so deep he would think the worse of her. She knew they were going to have big problems if he continued to distrust her, hadn't she showed him nothing but trustful behavior and she trusted him completely. How would they have a relationship if he was like everyone else in her lifetime that distrusted her for one reason or another? Her temper was getting stronger by the second. She knew he did not trust her even after witnessing her injuries and knowing the person she was or that she could look upon his face without horror but which compassion before he started wearing the mask.

She stood up to her full height she could be closer to his level and her fearlessness surprises him into silence and she spoke to him her voice clipped and full of anger. "I knew it all along that is why you slept in the bedchamber watching me every night why I don't get more than a moment's privacy except when I bathe you do not trust me any farther than you could throw me do you? Have I done anything to betray your trust, have I? What kind of person do you think I am that I would run to those who did this to me?" She pointed to her face and ribs making him flinch.

"Yes because that's exactly what I thought when you first rescued me…now that I have been rescued let me go to those two men who attacked me and bring them to my savior to my guardian angel and have them do away with him. Is that what you think of me, do you think so lowly of me? Why do you not trust me is it because I am a woman and not capable of trust? Or because I am gypsy and our kind does not know what the word trust means? Or is it because you think me such a miscreant that I would want to betray someone that has shown me nothing but kindness up until this point and who I have grown to care for."

She really started getting worked up her breathing was harder cause her pain in the ribs from the deep breaths she ignored the pain that was being dulled by her anger. She pointed her finger in his face as he tried to back away from her but couldn't. "So answer me Opera Ghost have I done anything to betray your trust or did I even have it in the first place? That is right you didn't trust me in the beginning you thought I was bait to lead you to a trap as if I would agree to such a despicable thing, so you have never trusted me have you? Why do you even bother taking care of me if I will run off to the mob at any moment? You should have just left me in the tunnels left me to die there then at least I wouldn't have to suffer such insult to my character. Or maybe you should take me to the mob let them have me do what they will to me then they'll have you as well as me to destroy as they see fit. So go ahead take me to the mob see if I care about what happens. I have nothing to live for not any more. I'm tired of playing this game."

The Phantom had no idea of what to say or do she was exactly right she hadn't done anything to betray his trust or for that matter she hadn't done anything to warrant not earning it. Never before had anyone man or woman stood up to him and not shown any fear to speak to him in such a way. Madam Giry did speak her mind to him on occasion but never anything like this he had certainly never got yelled at, but it was definitely well-founded.

"So take me to the mob take me to the Buquet men because if they destroyed either of us would it matter? I would rather be dead that have the man I have fallen in love with distrusting me and always questioning my motives. If you don't trust me they why not sent me away, away from you. That is what you want isn't it, to be free to be by yourself." "Even when I have told you I want to stay with you, you still do not believe. What can I possibly do to make you believe in me? Maybe there is something I can do for you to believe what I say is the truth."

She got closer to the Phantom as he tried to back away but his leg hit an chair forcing him to sit, so he couldn't get away from her. He didn't even know what she was doing until she snatched the mask off his face and broke it in half and threw it into the lake where it sunk to the bottom. "There now this is where you said to Christine 'now you will never be free' am I right? So know this I don't want to leave I won't leave until you ask me to but if you keep distrusting me you will force me to leave. You have to make you choice now. Do I stay or do I go? This is the point of no return."

His head was swimming from all she said did he imagine that she told him she had fallen in love with him? This woman no longer reminded him of Christine, her waist length curly hair was the only thing reminiscent of Christine. Where Christine was young and naïve this woman was older and astute. Where Christine was weak and deceitful this woman was strong and sincere. Christine had captured him with her voice but there has to be more that that alone to build a relationship he knew that now, and this young woman was helping him to see that. He looked at her as if it were for the first time just as he had done when he saw her in the dress. Her eyes burned with anger and her cheeks were flushed her hair was wild around her head. Her chest moved up and down rapidly with her rapid shallow breaths before he realized what he was doing he stood up and embraced her and kissed her on the lips fully a chaste kiss but one that he felt into his soul he felt the fires of heaven and hell consuming him.

Alina was completely shocked by his actions first he didn't trust her now he was kissing her. 'Does he think that this would make everything better, how could he attempt to kiss me in such a loving way after all he has done to not trust me? He hasn't even answered my question. I can't stay unless he learns to trust me.' She did the only thing she could think of she slapped him across the left side of his face. "You will not kiss me unless I have made it clear that I want to be kissed. I am an unmarried woman I will not be sullied by sins of the flesh. I have enough sins on my soul. You did not think a kiss would make everything all better you must trust me or I will have to leave I want an answer from you."

He bowed his head and whispered to her in a low voice. "I am truly sorry I shouldn't have done that I do not know what I was thinking. I know I have not done so in the past but I will try to learn to trust you. I have a lot to think about I will…be back." He left her in the main chamber and he went down into the lower chambers trying to put some distance between them. Alina watched him go, wanting to stop him but knew he waned to be alone with his thoughts as she did; she walked into the bedchamber and she threw herself on the bed most her anger falling away. Only then did she touch her now swollen lips and smile slightly.

_A/N: So did y'all like her standing up to him if so or if not let me know in the reviews._


	11. Burning

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. So what does Erik think about what Alina inadvertently revealed, read to find out. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading. _

Chapter 11 – Burning

**_Burning – Garou_**

**_I don't think I know you/Don't think I ever will/Am I in love with you?/Well I don't know still/It may sound strange but I'm warning you/I may not be that nice_**

**_Maybe, baby/I'm a heartbreaker/heartbreaker/Heart of ice/But I'm burning/Cause you set my soul on fire_**

**_Girl I don't know what I'll do/Cause I'm burning I am burning with desire/Yes I'm burning, and it's all because of you/We can't be together/I'm not that kind of a guy/I'll be gone and lost forever/And you won't know why_**

**_Don't get me wrong I'm only warning you/You'll be on your own/Girl, I don't know what I'll do/Cause I'm burning I'm burning with desire/Yes I am burning and it's all because of you/Because of you_**

**Burning**

She remembered she still had the goose to cook so she headed to the kitchen and started the cooking process to let herself think as she cooked, which was second nature to her. 'I shouldn't have yelled at him like that but he angered me so, how could he not trust me how can he not see that I care for him. And that kiss I know I should be angry he dared to kiss me in such a way to end the argument as if it would quiet me or my ranting which was all truth he needed to hear.' She sighed softly, touching her lips.

'But I have to admit that that kiss was the most amazing thing I've ever shared with another person. Oh why did he have to kiss me so? I still feel a fire on my lips as thought they burn for him. I now know this is what love is, when their touch sets you aflame, when you know they do not love you but you love them regardless. I know he loves Christine but he kissed me, he must feel something for me. I don't know what to do. 'I wish you were here mother to help me know what to do. Please help guide me.' She tried to make sense of everything and decide what she should do.

* * *

The Phantom paced back and forth in the lower chambers. He couldn't believe everything that had just happened. 'What did I just do in there? Why did I kiss her like that? It sounded like she said she loved me but I can't be certain I must have imagined it. That's probably why she slapped me because I overstepped my bounds but how could I help myself she does something to me I can not explain.' He asked himself the questions over and over but got the same answer it was because she was amazing and strong and beautiful and could stand up to him without fear.

She was an angel on Earth and shown nothing but concern for him since she arrived in his life. Yet he continuously distrusted her but when he saw her raw emotions when she thought something had happened to him proved that she did care and he was wrong about her. Even about her saying she would stay with him and that she wanted to stay with him, and she did leave but she came back to him. She even remembered what he told her of what happened with Christine how when she pulled off his mask he told her she could never let her leave, not only had Alina pulled off his mask she broke it in two and threw it in the lake. He could see her face clearly as she did it her eyes were lit up by anger making them a emerald green and her face was set with such determination the simple act had endeared her to him.

Christine had pulled off his mask in curiosity like Pandora with her box but Alina removed his mask because she did not care what was underneath because she cared for him regardless. He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. He couldn't imagine how such a beautiful woman like her would want to stay with the likes of him a disfigured monster. She was beautiful to him even more so than Christine. Christine had a quiet beauty her looks angelic and adolescent; while Alina had a strong beauty she was both endearing and seductive. She set his mind and soul on fire. Her face made him think of heaven but her body made him think of hell. He lusted after her she set his soul on fire his body burned for her. His lips burned from where he kissed her. When he kissed Christine it was passionate in nature but it didn't have this intensity to it, he didn't feel like he was burning in hell fires.

He never thought he would like the feeling of burning but this woman made him feel many things he never thought he would feel again. He thought his heart had turned to stone. But he couldn't be with her, what if he ran into other men like the Buquet boys he would have to leave and she wouldn't know why. Their happiness if any would be short lived he had to warn her, he wasn't that kind of guy would could give her the life she deserved, a life above, a life in society with a house and picket fence. To be able to walk with her hand in hand in the street without fear of people wanting to hurt him or her because of the face that even his own mother did not love.

But he was burning with desire for her. He had never truly known love but this felt like it to him. He realized with Christine it wasn't love on infatuation followed by obsession. His soul wanted to join with hers his body wanted to be entwined with hers. He wanted to sing from the roof of the opera house praising her for making him feel alive again. She made him think about the future and what he could have one day a family and a home. He thought of children of a daughter that would have her eyes and curly hair she would dance like her mother and grow with a love of music. She had started to melt his heart of ice.

But his fears awakened what if his child came out like him disfigured he would love the child but would she, could she love such a child, for that matter could she love such a man. He thought to Christine and how he hurt her forcing her to love him, and marry him as he took her from her love and made her fear him. He had done it all for love but not real love. He almost destroyed them all Christine, Raoul and himself. Maybe Christine had known all along that they would never work and she spared him the agony of learning later that he did everything for naught. He would have destroyed himself for a love that was to never be.

"It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." Christine's words rang in his mind. Was his soul truly distorted? Was he really as disfigured on the inside as he was on the outside? If that was true he had to warn Alina of what his soul was like, who he really was underneath the mask. If she is falling for me I must push her away. I have to let her see the real me the dark side of myself. Then she will know the real me and then she will learn that it is better to forget me to move on and find happiness elsewhere. I can't offer her myself completely not when my dark side lurks so close to the surface. She doesn't know that I have killed and taken lives.

Just as well I do not know her either I don't think I ever will if she keeps her secrets from me I do not know what she hides but it can't be worse than the secrets that I have been holding secrets that even Christine did not have knowledge of. 'If she knew all she would really know how distorted my soul really was.' He knew what he must do, he had to tell Alina everything about his past and even though he knew, she would be frightened and may want to leave him and he would let her as long as she got to know the truth, the truth of the angel in hell.

* * *

With his decision made he turned back and headed back up into the upper tunnels and felt as though he was walking into an inferno. The closer he got to her, the hotter he got. When he walked into the kitchen area he smelled something so wonderful he felt his mouth watering and realized he hadn't eaten since that morning. He walked up behind her and she whirled to face him.

"I did not know when you would be returning but I did not want to let the food spoil so I cooked it and was keeping it warm until you returned." He heard her stomach rumble even though she tried to muffle it. He realized like him she hadn't eaten since that morning either yet she waited for him not knowing he could have been down there hours or even days. Again her consideration touched him and renewed his decision. He remembered when he had wrote Don Juan Triumphant which took him years and many long days where all he ate was the music, almost as if on cue the smell of the food wafted to his nose, making his own stomach rumble loudly.

"Sit, I will serve us." He sat on the chair not remembering the last time he had an actual meal other than porridge or bread and cheese. She set the plate in front of him and he tried to wait for her sit before he dug into the food. The goose was perfectly cooked and so moist the flavor was strong and savory. The crème fraiche made the dish creamy and rich and the paprika gave it such a wonderful slightly spicy flavor. The vegetables added to the texture.

He only ever had such wonderful cooking once when he stayed with the gypsies who made a similar dish, and once when his mother's sister came to their home when he was a child and she made a traditional cassoulet. He thought of his aunt the first person in his life before Alina who did not look upon him in horror. His mother wouldn't let him eat at the table and instead forced him to eat in his room from bowls on the floor like a dog. But his aunt had given him a plate and fork. He wondered why he thought of her now after so many years but figured it was because this woman was just as kind hearted.

He finished the meal and let the plate cleaner than it had come to him. "Did you like it? I hope you did, I wanted to repay your kindness and think is all I could think of to do there's not much I can do but cook and dance and be good with animals."

He was grateful that her anger seemed to be gone instead she only seemed saddened. 'Wait…good with animals.' His thoughts immediately flew to Ceasére. He had to check on him he food was soon to run out.

"Come with me I might need your help." He grabbed a few uncooked carrots and took her by the hand and led her to the tunnels under the stables. She entered the tunnel but before she could ask him where he was leading her she saw the beautiful black stallion that turned to them and began neighing, he watched as her eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful horse. He came closer to the horse.

"I am sorry Ceasére my friend I did not mean to leave you for so long." The horse nipped at his shoulder obviously upset at being left alone for so long, but soon sniffed his hand that held the carrots. He fed the carrots to the horse that soon neighed and nuzzled him as if saying all was forgiven. He was right the hay was soon going to run out he would have to steal more from the stable tomorrow night. This night he wanted to speak to Alina about his past. She went to the horse and reach out a hand tentatively and Ceasére reached for her hand letting her pet his soft head.

"Such a beautiful creature." Ceasére neighed softly in appreciation and nuzzled her cheek.

"Don't tell him that it'll all go to his head." The horse turned and pushed him with his head and Alina laughed at the two of them.

Since he had put her in a good mood now was as good a time as any. "Come, he will have food for another night, & I will bring him more hay from the stables tomorrow, tonight I want to speak with you."

_A/N: This was a bit lengthy but I needed to get Erik's thoughts about everything written out. Since he's known for being a bit mad & not used to real love or affection or trust I figured his thoughts might be jumbled and detailed._


	12. First Day of My Life

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. So what does Erik want to talk about, read to find out, cause Alina might also have a few things to discuss. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the chapter is dedicated to trrmo77 for following my story. All support is good support.  
_

Chapter 12 – First Day of My Life

_**First Day of My Life – Garou**_

_**So I found a reason/To stay alive/To try a little harder/See the other side/Talking to myself/Too many sleepless nights/Trying to find a reason/To this stupid life/Don't want your sympathy/Sometimes I don't know who to be/Hey, what you're looking for/No-one knows the answer/They just want more**_

_**Hey, who's gonna make it right/This could be the first day of my life/So I found a reason/To let it go/Tell you that I'm smiling/But I still need to grow/Will I find salvation/In the arms of love/Will it stop me searching/Will it be enough/Don't want your sympathy/Sometimes I don't know who to be/Hey, what you're looking for/The first time to really feel alive/The first time to break the chain/The first time to walk away from pain**_

_**Hey, who's gonna shine a light/This could be the first day of my life **_

**First Day of My Life**

He could see the curiosity in her eyes at wondering what he could wish to speak to her about. He also noticed the hope there as well that he had made his decision to trust her. He brought her back to the bed chamber and sat her on the bed while he sat in his chair and propped his feet up for this was to be a long story and a long time coming. He had never told anyone his story before Christine only knew some of it as well as Madam Giry but no one knew the whole story. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead remembering the past.

"I was born in a small town not far from Rouen. My father was the master-mason of the town and my mother took care of the house. All though my childhood my ugliness was a subject of horror and terror to my parents. My mother made me my first mask a cloth with eye holes to be worn at all times if she was to even sit near me. I never knew affection from either of my parents so when I was about seven years of age I ran away from home. For a time, I was exhibited at the fairs, where a showman nicknamed me the "living corpse." I stayed in the show despite the jeers and laughs, because I got to travel the whole of Europe, and learned from all that worked in the fairs as I did. I completed most of my education as an artist and magician, among the Gypsies." He smiled at her when he mentioned gypsies.

"Once I went to the fair of Nijni-Novgorod, where I presented myself in all my hideous glory. I also sang and practiced my ventriloquism though I was never as good at it as I was with the singing. I also preformed magic and I believe that is how the little sultana, at the palace at Mazenderan, found out about me, for soon I was being usurped by the daroga who brought me to Persia. I must admit I did enjoy myself there; my will was law for many months while I kept the sultana entertained. I killed many political assassinations as well as went against the Emir of Afghanistan, which won me the Shah's approval." He looked down not wanting to meet her eyes so he continued.

"I used my knowledge of architecture built a building so ingenious that His Majesty was able to move about in it unseen and to disappear without anyone suspecting how he was able to do it. I also constructed a torture chamber for the sultana and witnessed her torture and kill many people which she did to entertain herself. Soon when the Shah-in-Shah found the house to be too secretive and wanted to be the only one to know its secrets he wanted me to be blinded and later killed." He heard her gasp at the information, and as much as he wanted to stop he knew he must continue and tell her everything.

"Thankfully for me the daroga was my friend of sorts and saved me from the dreadful fate and helped me to escape. I escaped to Asia Minor and then Constantinople, where I entered the Sultan's employment. I also constructed another structure for him full of trap-doors and secret chambers and strong-boxes. But soon the Sultan there felt the same about me the Shah-in-Shah did and he wanted me dead. I became tired of running and wanted to live as others in a place where I did not have to hide where I could walk around free. That is why when I saw the opera house being constructed I knew I had to take part and could make it into my home a home filled with music."

"Really?" He heard the amazement in her voice and felt pride at the hand he had in building the opera house. He nodded and continued his tale.

"I still had to hide here but underneath in these chambers I am free to move about without the mask. I wanted to live my life on my terms and killed those who stood in my way or who meant to harm me. I am feared for good reason and you should fear me as well, I am a monster I am distorted outside and in. Now you know what kind of man I am." He put his head down refusing to look at her for fear of seeing disgust or fear in her eyes. He had just found a reason to live again, a reason to love again and couldn't bear watching her walk away from him but knew it would happen. Everyone left him once they knew of the monster underneath.

Alina sat there and stared at him for a minute trying to process all he had told her it was a lot to take in. "Of these men you killed were any of them innocent men?" She watched as he visibly jumped at her question as though he expected her to yell or hit him, which saddened her.

"No, none of them I killed directly were innocent but the ones I harmed indirectly I do not know. The sultana had a perchance for torture so I do not know how many she killed in my torture chamber." So he had killed many men who all seemed to be unlawful in nature and who were not innocent men, others were killed in his chamber but not by his hand were all men he did not know but she had killed one man who although was not innocent he was her flesh and blood. She still felt her sin was worse then his. She killed to protect herself but he was still her family. But he wanted to rape her, did that make it better or worse. Would Erik look down at her and think she was the monster he seemed to think he was.

His voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Now you know that I am distorted inside as well as out."

"You are not distorted on the inside how could think such a thing, and you are not distorted on the outside. Yes, you are disfigured but it only slightly mars your handsome face making you more distinguished for other men." He looked at her as if she had grown another head. He stared at her skeptically, she looked into his eyes willing him to see the truth of her words.

"You think of me as handsome?"

"Yes, you are very handsome and quite attractive." She put her head down and spoke under her breath, "and quite seductive."

He barely heard her words but he did hear them and felt himself sit a little straighter and he smirked to himself. He was so happy at her thoughts of him even if she was blinded because of his kindness to her. He had almost forgotten the reason of their conversation. "Very well but my soul is still distorted and probably damned."

"Your soul is not distorted, it is artistic passionate and beautiful."

"But I have murdered many people."

"They were people you did not know and they were not innocent men."

"But I tortured and killed without compassion."

"But the world had not shown you compassion, you did not know of compassion. Can you fault a child for doing something wrong when that child does not know that it is doing wrong?"

He could see her point he had killed all those men before he knew compassion before Christine had shown it to him. He wanted to kill the Buquet men for what they had done to Alina and for hunting him down to kill him. But he had not sought them out as he would have in the past, he would have stalked them and had them live in fear of him then strangled them with his lasso without remorse. But he was different now he no longer wanted to kill for the sport of it. Her sweet voice broke through his dark thoughts.

"So you see you knew not compassion and you did not know the people you killed personally. If you had known compassion and then killed especially if they were someone close to you of your blood that would be the worst thing you could do." All of her fears of not being accepted for what she had done hit her hard. She had done something worse that he had, what if he thought her the distorted one, what if he threw her out for it. Tears slide down her cheeks and soon she was sobbing. She had never been able to mourn the loss of her community or to think about what she had done to her uncle until now. She had run from her memories for too long.

The Phantom attempted to hold her close but she pushed him away. "See you do think me distorted and now you cry for their souls."

She looked up at him eyes full of shame and guilt. She calmed herself so she could talk through her tears. "No I am crying because it is my soul that is distorted. I am the monster not you. How can I expect you to embrace me when you do not know what I have done?"

"What could you have possibly done mi petite gitane? You couldn't have done anything worse than me, nothing that would make me see you any differently."

"But I have done something worse. For I knew compassion and yet I killed and he was of my blood the only relative I had left."

His eyes widened in shock he didn't think she could be capable of murder but he knew she was strong and if she killed there must have been a reason. "Who did you kill? Was it your uncle?" 'That explains the reason for the marime.'

She proceeded to tell him the whole story of how she came to live with her uncle and the way he looked at her and later touched her, and finally when she killed him with the tree branch.

Erik felt his anger rising how could someone prey on someone so young and force themselves on them. Attempting to steal their virtue and of the same blood no less. "Mi petite gitane, this man was truly evil and deserved his fate. You may have known compassion but he didn't. You didn't kill in cold blood you killed to save yourself and it was not planned it was an accident. And even if it was planned he still deserved his death. You said so yourself that the world is a better place without men like him in it."

She looked at him and nodded she saw his reasoning. Her uncle had forced himself upon her even the Buquet men hadn't done that opting to beat her instead, and who knew how many other girls she had spared from such a fate. She thought more about it and what if she had continued to refuse and fight him would he have killed her afterwards. 'No, he deserved his fate, I did the right thing.'

She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She no longer had guilt and remorse and allowed herself to be held as the Phantom held his arms out for her tentatively allowing her to come to him. She felt as if this was truly the first day of their lives, and they could both move on beyond their past. They now knew all each others secrets nothing could keep them apart any longer. She knew she had something and someone to live for, her sweet Phantom her guardian angel.

Erik's thoughts followed hers closely. He knew had his petite gitane his angel on Earth to keep his sanity and demons at bay. They held each other for a long time finding salvation in each others arms. He looked into her eyes, "I do not know who to be; the Opera Ghost, the Phantom, or Erik."

"I'm afraid no one can tell you the answer to that but I can tell you, you should be whoever makes you happiest." Erik smiled and wanted to lift their spirits.

"Come mi petite gitane, I know what will make me happy." He took into the main chamber. "I will play for you and you will dance for me."

"Dance right now?" She could she the excitement in his eyes. "Very well I will dance. What will you play?"

"I will play Past the Point of No Return from Don Juan Triumphant." Seeing her dance would finally push away his thoughts of Christine and allow him to move on to thoughts of her.

"It is my favorite song of yours, so dark powerful and seductive." She smiled softly while his back was turned. 'Just like you.'

He began playing the music which moved her. He sang to her both parts his and Christine's. "1In my mind/I've already imagined/our bodies entwining."

Alina had to force herself to not picture their bodies entwined together. She danced for him and only him using his cape she grabbed off the chair to dance, swishing it to and fro. Her dancing was as seductive as the music, feeling it deep in her soul.

He watched her body twist and turn; she had such grace and fluidity. Her body moved and her hips swayed, making his body burn for her desiring to have her with him always. He knew he was falling hard for this woman, his petite gitane, but for once he didn't try to stop the feelings but let them flow over him and into his singing. After they were done they looked at each other in amazement at the others skills. When he noticed it was so late he walked her to the bedchamber and kissed her forehead good night and he went to the main chamber and slept on the settee, smiling to himself.

_A/N: So secrets have been revealed and crimes have been forgiven. I wanted to add a little fluff at the bottom to break up their dark secret sharing. As always, let me know what you think. Do you like the fluff not like the fluff? Or do you want more fluff? Cause there will be more fluff to come as well as some enemies old and new. Who could the be hmm...  
_


	13. What's the Time in NYC?

_Author's Note:_

_Two chapter in a day? What? What can I say I was feeling generous. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. Erik's about to get some much needed closure how you ask? Well you'll just have to read and find out. Well anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the reading. _

Chapter 13 – What's the Time in NYC

_**What's the Time in NYC**_

_**Baby when you read these words/You'll be on a plane somewhere/So high, surfin' through the clouds again/In a different atmosphere/So many miles away from here I just remembered/We never said goodbye**_

_**So I wrote you a note/Left it in the pocket of your coat/Reminding you¸ I'm missing you/Colored little hearts and stones/Drew a little home sweet home/But you're never here/You're never here**_

_**What's the time in New York City/Does it look like rain again/Did you get the message/That a left for you last night/What's the time in New York City/Do you still feel the same again/It's 4 am I couldn't sleep and I'm missing you tonight/Sitting here wondering if you think of me at all**_

_**The city starts to breath again/Riding on a busy train/Today I caught a stranger's smile/Oh she reminded me of you/Things that we forgot to say/Right before you went away/You know it gets a little harder now each time**_

_**Am I getting through/Am I reaching you/All this time and distance/Keeps pulling us apart/Baby all this space between us/Keeps tearing at the heart**_

**What's the Time in NYC**

He awoke around three in the morning and went into the bed chamber and watched Alina sleep. He imagined their life together, days like they shared earlier filled with each others company, filled with happiness and music. There were no longer any secrets between them to keep them apart. They knew each other as no one had ever known them.

But they couldn't be together just yet; he had something he needed to do. He needed to get closure with Christine first. He needed to let her know that not only had he changed because of her but he also found out what true love really was. He had to thank her for that because without that he wouldn't have found Alina or knew that he truly loved her and that she could love him in return. He would even be satisfied as friends if they were together, he would not force her to love him he wanted her to love him on her own to feel as strongly as he did.

Christine had made it possible the way she sacrificed of herself to save Raoul and he had done the same coming to his lair. Love was about sacrifices, compromises, and caring about that person even if it meant you had to be unhappy as long as they were happy. Christine was just an infatuation he had not cared if she was happy as long as she chose him but with Alina he truly wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

He picked up the newspaper he bought the day before and reread the newspaper article. "Vicomte Raoul de Chagny and Mademoiselle Christine Daae were wed today in a private ceremony and will be traveling to New York City in America for their honeymoon until completion of the restoration of the Opera Populaire in three months time where Mademoiselle Daae will be returning to amaze us with her talent once more." He would send her a telegram the next day congratulating her on her marriage and that he wished she would give him the time to speak to her when she returned to Paris. He sat at his desk, dipped the nib into the red ink and began to write a letter to her explaining everything.

_Dear Christine,_

_I do not know when I will be able to send this letter but I had to write it to you now. It is four in the morning and I could not sleep, I was thinking of you and that I missed you and our lessons together. I realized that day in the lair we never said goodbye even when you gave me back the ring we didn't say farewell. What time is it in New York City? How is it there? Is it raining there? I wonder do you think of me as I do you. I have so much to say to you and not too sure where to start, to you who showed me such compassion. I have so much to tell you and to thank you about, because of you I know what true love is, and what it takes to make it work._

_I am here to tell you I am a changed man because of you. I no longer have distortion in my soul. I have vowed not to kill without compassion or in cold blood. I have you to thank for that, my sweet angel of music. I have met someone that reminds me so much of you especially when she smiles, and because of that we have grown quite close as friends. She has been through many ordeals and still she prevails. Just as you prevailed against me in my darkest hour. Forgive me my angel of music for all I did to hurt you. Know that all I did was out of love for you. I know now that I went about it all wrong and for that I sincerely apologize to you my angel. Know that I miss you and you will always have a place in my heart, for I will always love you._

The Phantom put his pen down, and put his hand over his eyes, which had suddenly grown heavier. He wanted to finish the letter and tell her of Alina and how he had grown to love her but he was so tired. He went back to the bed chamber to look upon Alina again. He couldn't believe that he had distrusted this woman who had done nothing but sacrifice herself for him. She was so beautiful her hair was fanned out on the pillow and her chest rose and fell so softly she looked as thought she were a preserved beauty an angel on Earth just for him. He didn't know what he did to deserve her but he was glad he did it.

He felt fatigued but felt like his spirit could soar when he looked upon her face. He looked at her lips so soft and rosy he wished he could kiss them again but would not do so or take any liberties without her permission so instead he bent near her and kissed her forehead. He could have sworn he saw her smile in her sleep. He knew she cared for him a great deal but he hoped that she could grow to love him as he now loved her. She had said it when she had berated him but he did not know if it was only said in the heat of the moment or if it was truly meant.

He wanted to tell her and shout it from the rooftop but was afraid she wouldn't feel the same. 'What should I do?' As much as he wished for the answers to come to him they didn't. He had a lot to think about. 'Could it be possible to share a life together?'

He thought again to a child a daughter he could see clearly in his mind's eye. She was beautiful like her mother maybe she would have his eyes instead of hers. Would she pick up their good traits or their bad ones? Would their children be musical or would they have completely opposite interests? He wanted children but wasn't sure if he could be a father. 'I do not know the first thing about raising a child. Would I be good at it or would I be a terrible father? Would my child be fearful of my face?' Such dreams and doubts went through his mind.

Would she even want children? He had never asked her if she would like to have a family. He knew she would make a magnificent mother just as Christine would they both had such kindness and compassion. He only now learned about compassion how would he fare with a family. He tried to push all doubt and thoughts out of his mind and go back to sleep. He kissed her forehead again and went to the settee where he could stretch out and be comfortable. He dreamed of family life and let himself drift away.

_A/N: Awww….isn't Erik getting sweeter thinking about children. Do you want their daughter to have his eyes and hair color or hers or a mix of both? First person to review about their child's appearance gets to choose possible baby names for her. The appearance depends on how many review/votes I get. As always review, let me know what you think._


	14. Do Not Speak Of Her

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. So Erik got some closure by writing to his former student, but what happens when Alina accidentally reads the unfinished note. What will she think? Will it ruin everything? Well, I'll let you guys get on with the reading. _

_P.S.- This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Sacred Moon for the favorite & follow. Thanks to trrmo77 & firerock876 for reviewing as promised trrmo77 please PM me with name suggestions for their future daughter. So far it's a tie between his eyes & her hair and vice versa. So continue to review so we can break the tie._

Chapter 14 – Do Not Speak of Her

_**Do Not Speak of Her/**__1__**Ne me parlez plus d'elle(Translated from French/so it might not be quite accurate)**_

_**Do not speak about her/I need to forget everything that reminds me/that one day she has been/Do not speak about her/we were unhappy/to take a spark to the best of lights/Do not speak about her/I prefer her absence/than its cruel beauty/Give me silence/far from her existence/Do not speak about her/I do not know nearly every night**_

_**Do not speak about her/and I would sleep like a sentry/who does not see anything coming/Do not speak about her/I prefer ignorance/than bad news/Do not speak about her/I do not know/but almost every night/it opens its wings/Do not speak about her/I do not know/but nearly every night/she retakes/she retakes the sky**_

_**Do not speak about her/no, do not speak/but tell her for me/ Give me a chance/to forget that I think**_

**Do Not Speak of Her**

They shared breakfast the next morning, and he watched her lovingly. "So what will we do today, shall we sing and dance some more?"

"Actually I must go out today. I have to pick up my costume for the ball which is only a couple months away."

"Very well I shall busy myself here. I know I shall make my shampoo. I think the jonquils have steeped in the lard long enough."

He smiled at her. "I do hope it turns out well. I for one, am looking forward to the masquerade, as well as having the opera house back up and running again."

"Do you think you will write another opera?"

"I do not know, perhaps I will if Christine will sing the lead. Her voice has such potential and would make my works come alive."

"From what I heard that night her voice is both beautiful and haunting." She hated to admit that she did envy Christine's voice as well as her hold over the Phantom's heart. She did not look forward to Christine's return the same way the Phantom did. She hoped she wouldn't return but it seemed the fame and music called to her to strongly she had to return. But was that the only reason she was returning. That's the thought that frightened her.

He got up and kissed her on the forehead making her smile forgetting her previous thoughts. "I shall return shortly."

"Be careful out there."

"I shall take the necessary precautions."

* * *

After he departed, she checked on the flowers and sure enough, they had released all their fragrance. After straining out the flowers, she mixed the fragrant liquid into the boiled soap shavings. Now she had enough to last her several months. She took out the soap that she bought for Erik. It smelled of bergamot and coffee, musky and strong. She put them on the table so she could remind herself to give them to him when he returned.

She started to busy herself with cleaning the lair seemed to be perpetually dusty. She started to tidy up when she saw a newspaper on the floor that looked rather new. She opened it and turned to the inside page and there was a picture of Christine and the man she remembered from the private box that followed the ballet mistress that fateful night. She read the headline, "So they have gotten married. I wonder if Erik has seen this yet. Maybe now that she is married and no longer available, he will forget about her and maybe we can have a chance together. Maybe we could be the next two to marry, if I could be so lucky to marry such a wonderful man."

She placed the newspaper on the table hoping that Erik would see that she was now married. Next, she went to the organ there was sheet music everywhere. Some were filled and some weren't finished yet. Erik had used his time to transfer some of the ripped compositions to new paper. The one near the top caught her eye. The lyrics were beautiful but the music notes she couldn't read, maybe Erik would play it for her when he returned. She was about to put it back down when she saw in the corner in small print, 'for my beloved'.

'He has written a song just for her a beautiful song to show his love.' _'Maybe it is just a song for an opera he is writing. He just wants her to sing it, but it is not meant for her.'_ She tried to convince herself. She put the music sheets back in a neat pile. The next she had to tidy was the desk. The pen got put back in its place and the ink recapped. She smiled at his mess. He dressed sharp not a hair out of place but the place he worked was disorganized. She shuffled the papers trying to stack them neatly when one of the pages fell to the floor.

She bent to pick it up and was going to put it back on the desk. She did not want to invade his privacy any more than she had but after she saw, it was to Christine her curiosity got the better of her. She read the letter and soon tears sprang to her eyes. She could no longer deny that he still loved Christine in spite her being married to another, and he was friends with her only because she reminded him of her of that retched girl. She looked around his lair and all she saw were drawings of Christine in different outfits in different lighting and figurines of Christine and not a single item devoted to her.

She felt enraged looking at the flawless angel whose beauty and voice captivated her Phantom and held the heart of the man she loved. She could never compare to the voice or the beauty of Christine and she knew the green eyed monster lurked beneath her surface but she did not care and released the beast. She tore down all the drawings and figurines, throwing them in the stove and burning each drawing and figurine before crumpling to the floor in heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

Erik sent the telegram to Christine congratulating her on her marriage. He soon wondered afterwards if it would get to her, or if Raoul would hide it from her. Would Raoul still hold a grudge against him? He knew men like Raoul who had such power because of their title and wealth that they were not used to being challenged for what they thought rightfully belonged to them. Sure Raoul wasn't as bad as some he'd known but there were men who would do anything to protect what belonged to them. He didn't know what he would do, if someone tried to take Alina from him.

In that respect he understood Raoul and why he was certain if Christine hadn't stopped him he would have killed him in the cemetery that day. He didn't hold any ill will towards Raoul and hoped the same could be said of Raoul. After all, he had won, he got their angel and now bride and he let them go to live their lives together. He went to pick up his costume it fit him perfectly. Thankfully, news of the upcoming masquerade was known, so when he showed up in a mask it was not questioned. The seamstress had thankfully thought he wore it to see if it matched the costume and he didn't deny it. He couldn't wait to unveil it at the ball and wondered what Alina would think of it. He carried the costume wondering if he could keep it a secret until the night of the ball or if he'd break down and show her.

He headed back to the opera house and back down into the tunnels. When he entered the lair it seemed to him that something had changed the energy felt different, but he wasn't sure why. He found Alina sitting at the dining table sipping some tea her eyes were puffy as though she had been crying.

"Alina is something the matter? Are you alright?"

She looked up very slightly in his direction and spoke in a cool voice. "I am fine."

"Are you certain you are okay, you look as though you might have been crying? You can count on me to be here for you, I can offer my assistance."

She made a sound he could only describe as a snort. "I do not need assistance from a mere friend I need it from someone I view as more than a friend."

He felt his heart sink. 'So she doesn't see me as more than a friend.'

She continued on, "I am not like you who has someone that they are in love with. I am afraid I do not know what love is. I thought I did but I was wrong."

'She knows of my feelings for her but how, I didn't think I was that obvious.' He had to make certain. "So you know of my feelings."

"Yes I have known for some time now."

"How did you find out?"

"I have had my suspicions for some time and then today my suspicions were confirmed when I found some of your work. One song in particular in fact to your beloved."

'So she found the song I wrote for her, the song that expressed his love for her and how he wanted her to have a piece of him his soul and his heart.

"I hadn't meant for you to find it like that, but I was going to tell you about it."

'So he was going to tell me of his feelings for Christine. Why was I such a fool?' "When were you planning on telling me?"

"I was going to the night of the ball."

She snorted again. "On the night that Christine returns."

He couldn't see how Christine's return had anything to do with his proclaiming his love to her. However, it was indeed on the same night, maybe he had planned it as such unconsciously, to finally move on from Christine. Then he could give himself fully to Alina the same reason he wrote the letter to gain closure finally. "Yes it is the same night as Christine returns."

"So you do not deny it then."

"My feelings, no I do not deny them. I had hoped that you…" '…would love me too.' Were the words he longed to say.

"That I what? That I would understand or that I would just step aside and forgo my feelings."

"I was thinking of your feelings. You said once that you knew compassion and love and…."

She cut him off, "I do know compassion and I thought I knew what it meant to love but I guess to love one's family is a different love than to love a mate. I do not know this love anymore as I thought I did. I thought I had things all figured out but I was wrong. Some people's feelings just cannot change even with time no matter how hard you wish they would."

He didn't understand what she was saying, was she telling him that her feelings of not loving him would never change into love. Maybe he was wrong about her she couldn't love a man like him. Nevertheless, why did she convince him she wanted to stay but could not love him, maybe she truly only wanted to be friends. He knew what he told himself before that he would be content with that but he knew he wanted more he wanted her body, heart and soul and wanted to share his heart, body and soul with her, for the rest of their lives.

He had so hoped that if she knew his feelings she would feel the same for him, but she had said that she didn't know what love was. Perhaps he could show her love, his love for her would be so strong that she wouldn't be able to resist. He felt the fires of hell once when he kissed her and maybe if he kissed her again as passionately as he wished he could have she would feel the fires of love as well.

He wouldn't keep her prisoner like Christine and he wouldn't force her to love him but he couldn't just give her up either. He would kiss her again and if she truly didn't feel the same he'd let her go and remain just friends. Erik tried to visualize all of his love pouring forth from him into her heart. He felt like he was burning and hoped on the stars above that she would feel the same.

He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her close and before she realized what he meant to do he kissed her passionately. She melted in his arms his kiss caused a fire deep inside her to blaze brighter than the sun. She felt his tongue slip in her mouth and enjoyed the strange presence. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist and the other in her hair.

Alina almost let herself succumb to him body and soul but she had a vision of Christine transforming into her. 'He only kisses me because I remind him of her of his true love. How could he kiss me like this making me feel such things that can never be? How did my angel become such a cruel man?' She pulled away from him, his eyes filled with love and she assumed he was not seeing her but seeing Christine's face instead of hers.

She slapped him hard across the face. "How could you do such a thing?"

He remembered she had told him not to kiss her unless she asked for it but he had to show her he loved her.

"Maybe it is your heart where the true distortion lies. How dare you mock my feelings?"

He started to feel his anger rise at her words but tried to quell it; keeping silent knowing his temper would only push her further away.

"How dare you show me such rancor? Do I mean nothing to you? Has all this time together been all for naught? Why do you insist on forcing me to feel such fire in my soul only to extinguish it with cold water? Why such animosity when I have shown you nothing but kindness?"

He tried to make sense of her words, it was true before he had shown her distrust but he was past that and now he loved her and if she said she knew all this time then why was she speaking as if he hated her. "I don't understand you said you have known of my feelings for a long time and regardless if you felt the same why did you not come to me about it before."

"Because before all I had was suspicion but today I found proof of what I had known all along but attempted in vain to deny to myself, that you could change your feelings."

'Change my feelings how could she think I could just change my feelings how could you just stop loving someone over night. I did with Christine but it wasn't really true love not what I feel for her. How dare she expect me to give up my feelings just like that, if she doesn't feel the same why didn't she just leave and not come back?' He felt his anger was rising, his temper slipping from his control. He walked away from her into the main chamber pacing back and forth cooling down before he did something to her he would regret later.

He looked around and noted that something was amiss, his drawings were gone all of the drawings of Christine and the figurines. His anger rising once more he went back into the dining room. She stood in the same spot he had left her but her eyes were closed and her hands were balled into fists at her sides while she rocked slightly. "Where are my drawings?"

Had she moved them without asking him, his main area was private, not that he had ever told her but he expected her to understand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him her green eyes were almost black so stormy and dark filled with anger. He flinched slightly from her fiery gaze and expected her to yell at him more but her voice came out cool and collected.

"What drawings?" Her voice was calm and almost childlike which unnerved him greatly.

"The drawings I had in the main chamber near my private collections."

"Oh do you mean those drawings of that girl?"

"Yes they were drawings of Christine they were some of my prized collection." The drawings were the only things he had to remind him of Christine other than the ring she had returned to him but it wasn't even a ring he gave to her but one Raoul gave to her as an engagement ring.

"Oh I am sorry I was cleaning up and they accidentally caught on fire. The ashes are over by the trash if you wish to see the remnants."

The shock was evident in his voice. "But why, how did it happen? Why is nothing else burned?"

"Actually some of the figurines also met the same fate."

"How could have such a thing happen? Why weren't you more careful?"

Her voice was laced with venom. "I didn't think they would mean so much to you after all she left you to be with her lover."

He felt as though she slapped him with her remark, it was true the pictures shouldn't mean so much to him but they did. "They were all I had left of her, some done of her as a child some when she first stepped on stage to sing, her voice magnificent and powerful after much lessons. She was such an amazing student so eager and willing to learn her voice angelic just needed to be coxed out of her. I began to love our lessons together her beauty and her voice spoke to me and made me feel such longing. I was so happy to have a student someone not afraid of me but intrigued by me, even if she thought me an angel and not the Phantom. She did leave but the time but the early time we shared was a sweet private time that I would never forget, as she learned to trust me and even to love me in a way, as I did her." He was lost in thought thinking of the past, until Alina's yelling broke through his thoughts.

"Stop it, just stop speaking of her. That is why I burned the drawings and your figurines, I am sorry but I can't take it any more how can I stand to hear you speak of her over and over. I prefer her absence and I prefer the silence. I hate her beauty such a cruel beauty. I prefer my ignorance before when I only thought that you might still be in love with her but I can't be ignorant any longer when I have seen the proof that you love her still, your angel of music who opens her wings and you forget all she has done to you. Even after I learned she had married I hoped it was over that she would no longer exist in your heart but I was wrong. No, do not speak but tell her for me that she can keep your heart for I have no use for it anymore. Tell your angel of music that she can take my place, since you only cared for me because I looked like her. I wish I had never been led here by the mob or that they had ended me that night instead of being here forced to live this fate, condemned to live in another's shadow, when I have already lived in my own for far too long. You do not have to worry about me I will leave you I will not stay and interrupt your lives together I wish not to impose myself on you or have you burdened with me when your true love, your angel, your beloved returns to you. In a few months you will be reunited with your student and you shall live happily ever after. Good bye Opera Ghost. It was a pleasure to meet you." She was breathing heavy after her long rant.

He made a move to come closer and she pushed him away.

"No I prefer the silence leave me far from your existence and far from hers." She ran to the bedchamber to pack her meager belongings. Meanwhile Erik tried to make sense of her words. 'She believes I am still in love with Christine. Christine is married now and even if she weren't, I would not desire to be with her like I do Alina. How would she think such a thing?' _'You are a fool remember this morning all you spoke of was Christine's return and when she told you she knew of your love you assumed she meant her and then you went on about the drawings and her voice as though you were a boy in love.'_

But it was more than just that. He looked down and saw a page on the floor and when he lifted it he realized it was his letter to Christine but he remembered leaving in on his desk. He started to put two and two together and realized she must have read the letter and when he read it as it was unfinished he understood her anger. He sat for a moment to try and think about what he could do to convince her that he had no feeling for Christine. He figured it out he had to tell her how he felt, he would sing the song he was writing for her and hope that it would tell her everything he wished to tell her but was too frightened to. He ran to the bedchamber and saw that she had already gathered her things and was about to leave but she lay on the bed her heart wrenching sobs pulled at his heart.

He reached for her and pulled her into her arms and held her tightly even as she tried to push him away. "Please don't go, you don't understand the letter was not finished. You have to know that I do not care for you because you remind me of Christine while your hair looks like hers everything else is different. Your eyes are green like an emerald which sparkles when you're happy and grows darker when you're angry. Your skin is beautiful tinted by the sun." He caressed her soft cheek.

"Your temperament is nothing like Christine. You were never afraid of me you never looked at me with disgust you looked past my face to the beauty underneath. I care for you because you're nothing like her. You're so much stronger and understand me as know one ever has. Come let me help convince you that I love you. I wrote a song for you my beloved, mi petite gitane. I couldn't bring myself to show you because I didn't feel it was good enough yet to express how I felt but I want to sing it to you so you know what I feel for you is real and I do not love Christine anymore than one would a sister or friend. Please listen to the song and if you still want to leave I will let you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes hesitant but hopeful.

"Come with me, I will play it for you." He sat at the organ and played from his heart putting every ounce of his being into the song to convince her of how he felt for her. His voice was sweet and saddened as he thought she might still leave him.

"_**No one would listen/No one but her/Heard as the outcast hears." **_

He had truly felt an outcast before he met her.

"_**Shamed into solitude/Shunned by the multitude/I learned to listen/In the dark, my heart heard music."**_

His music was the only thing that got him through his meager existence and she had brought music back to him when he thought it lost.

"_**I longed to teach the world/Rise up and reach the world/No one would listen/I alone could hear the music." **_

Even when he taught Christine and she thought him her angel she still did not listen to his heart to the man behind the mask the man not the angel.

"_**Then at last, a voice in the gloom/Seemed to cry/"I hear you; I hear your fears, Your torment and your tears.""**_

Her voice reached out to him. She pulled him from the darkness. Her kindness showed him the way. He looked at her for a moment willing her to hear his love in the music knowing that he sang about her.

"_**She saw my loneliness/Shared in my emptiness/No one would listen/No one but her/Heard as the outcast hears."**_

She understood him and no other ever had. She too an outcast made him feel like he belonged.

"_**No one would listen/No one but her/Heard as the outcast hears..."**_

He ended the song softly and looked at her his love and tear filled eyes pleading with her to stay with him to love him as he loved her.

She listened to the song with tears in her eyes and after the song was finished, she looked at him again and she walked back into the bedchamber.

_A/N: Well does Erik know how to make a girl feel special or what? So does she stay or does she go. Stay tuned to fine out._


	15. Take A Piece of My Soul

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. So this is set three months later and for those of you who were worried Erik's song was so heartfelt she knew she had to stay. I mean come on he's Erik that voice, that body, that face…ahem what was I saying. Ah yes on with the reading._

_P.S.- This chapter is dedicated to demongirl41096 for the follow. Thanks to trrmo77 for getting me those names she knows which one I picked and for the rest of you you'll just have to wait and find out. I'm still accepting votes for their daughter's appearance so review or PM me. _

Chapter 15 – Take A Piece Of My Soul

_**Take A Piece Of My Soul**_

_**Saw you walkin' down the street/On a rainy day/Wearin' a feather in your hair/So I had to say hi, hey, hey/And the man in the multicolored rainbow suit/Came up to you and gave you a balloon/That's right, what a day**_

_**Then I held you near/whispered in your ear/Take a piece of my soul/I give it to you/So make it your home/Take a piece of my heart/One thing you can't do is tear it apart/This piece of my heart**_

_**Round and round the world it turns like a carousel/And my heart still burns/For you today/And days turn into nights/And nights turn into days/That's the way of the world/It's true they say**_

_**When I see you sleepin'/I think that I'm dreaming/No matter what we do/We'll always be together me and you**_

**Take A Piece Of My Soul**

Three months later

Erik stood outside the opera house dressed in his costume, enjoying the light mist that came down from the sky. It was one of the times he didn't have to worry about being stared at for wearing a mask for on that night everyone wore a mask. He was dressed a vampire a legend he heard of while passing Romania with the fairs as a young boy. His had a large white shirt tucked into his black pants making the blood red velvet vest stand out. He wore a jeweled cross and a black cape with red lining. His mask was white and covered the right side of his face. He had hoped to wear a less recognizable mask but the red one he ordered had not arrived from Venice in time for the ball. He hoped that the Buquet men and Raoul stayed their distance and did not recognize him. His thoughts steered to Alina, so much had happened since he met her, he didn't even fully understand it all.

He thought back to that night three months prior when he almost lost his petite gitan forever. She had threatened to leave believing him still in love with Christine. As if he could be with his little gypsy consuming his thoughts. She had done so much for him never once shying away from his touch in fact she enjoyed it. She would dance for him making him burn with such desire. He sang her a song he wrote for her after she had shared her past and accepted his. They were both outcasts both destined to be alone but had accidentally found each other. He sang to her pouring his heart and emotions into ever word his fingers milking the organ for all it was worth. When she walked away to her room crying he feared he had indeed lost her. He sat at the bench for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

He went into the bedroom expecting to find it empty but instead she was in the room putting her clothes away. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. He thought maybe she was still upset but she smiled at him making his heart skip a beat. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He stiffened for a moment not sure if he was dreaming but after he realized it was real he tightened his arms around her holding her tight. He buried his face in her hair breathing in her familiar scent of jonquils. He kissed her head softly and held her for a long time before they pulled apart. They smiled at each other and he brought her back into the large chamber and played her another song that he thought she would enjoy a happier song to lift their spirits.

He knew somehow an angel landed at his feet and he vowed he wouldn't hurt her any more and wished he didn't have to lose her ever for he knew he would fight hard to keep her near to him. He wanted tell her tonight he was completely in love with her. He had wanted to spend sometime with her outside before the ball just the two of them. She had gone to buy something and promised to be back shortly. He couldn't help worry about her and the way men looked at her in her costume she was beautiful and her curvy body put lusty looks on men's faces. He tried to keep his anger in check he couldn't fight every man as much as he wished he could.

* * *

He turned to his right and saw her walk down the street towards the opera house to where he stood. She had pinned her hair up and placed feathers strategically. She also wore makeup she had borrowed from the dressing rooms a dark charcoal shade that matched the costume and made her emerald eyes more intense. He felt his heart skip a beat every time he saw her approaching. He knew his feelings for her were real and true. Before she reached him a man dressed in an odd rainbow colored suit with white clouds attached to him stopped her. He resisted the urge to pull her from the man which would cause a scene and he saw the man handed her a balloon, which made her smile brightly, then preceded to hand out another one to another passerby. He felt rather silly getting jealous because of the man.

When she got to him he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "So where did you go that was so important."

She smiled at him, "I went to get us something to nibble in case the food inside was nonexistent."

"So what did you get?" He tried to take the bag from her but she pulled it out of his reach.

"If you don't behave you won't get any. I got some of our favorite pastries."

He loved the little pastries from the first time she brought them as dessert the day she had made him dinner. "All right I shall behave."

"Good, let's enjoy them while we take a stroll."

They walked away from the opera house and headed towards the river Grange-Batelière. He was so excited that she had come with him to the ball he began serenading her his voice strong and loud.

"_**Masquerade!/Paper faces on parade!/Masquerade!/Hide your face,/so the world will  
never find you!/Masquerade!"**_

She shivered from the power of his voice and looked at him longingly. He put an arm around her waist as they walked along the river bank enjoying each others company, not noticing that someone was watching them from afar. "So what is the masquerade like?"

"Like any other ball there is food, music and dancing. It'll be fun and you can enjoy it without anyone knowing who you are. It is mostly opera staff and benefactors and honored guests but it's hard to tell the difference."

"It sounds like fun have you been to many before this one?"

He thought back to that day it was so different from the one he had now. It was a day filled with anger, and hatred. He answered her sheepishly. "I went to one the opera house held months back, but I didn't go there to enjoy myself I went to introduce my opera and to make sure the managers understood that my requests were not to be denied."

"I see, you were making sure that they still feared you?"

He chuckled to himself. "You know me so well, yes I wanted to make sure that they still feared me and knew that I was still around, which is why I was dressed as red death."

"And now you dressed as a, what did you call it a vampire? You seem to favor the dark characters don't you?"

"Yes I supposed I do. I do not mean to, I guess I just feel a kinship with most of them a certain understanding if you will."

"It is completely understandable. I always did like red death story. Edgar Allen Poe's works always amazed me with their darkness."

"You have read his works?"

"Yes we gypsy women do know how to read you know."

"I didn't mean it that way I just didn't know that someone like you would be able to read those kinds of dark stories let alone enjoy them."

She smiled at him. "I know you didn't mean it I was only teasing, and like you I to can understand the darkness and the characters. I did especially like the story of red death because it is so realistic. Men try their best to escape death but it is inevitable and will always find a way to you. I do not fear death; if it comes, it comes there is no escape from it."

"I guess that is the reason I chose it to show the managers that as hard as they try they can not escape me I am always around and will be there even after they are gone. My work in the opera house will live on people will feel my presence and my effect on the opera house."

"You are such a humble man you know that." She teased him sarcastically.

"Oh really?" He grabbed her from behind his arm around her waist. "Would you feel the same way if I threw you into the river?"

She turned her head back to look at him a mischievous glint in her eye. "Yes!"

He grabbed her with his other hand and made it look as though he was going to toss her in, not that the idea of her splashing around in the river didn't make him want to laugh, he knew he wouldn't do that on such a special night.

"NO! You'll ruin the dress if you do."

He turned her to face him and looked her up and down slowly looking at the dress and then at the river and back again. "Hmmm….you are quite right we can't let that happen to the dress, seems like you are lucky this time mademoiselle but I can't speak for future times." He looked at her with humor in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him and hit him playfully on the arm. He was so overcome with happiness that he pulled her close around her waist, lifted her in the air and spun around twirling her like a carrousel. Her laughter was like music to him. He put her down and she hugged him affectionately still laughing. She looked at him with a little bit of seriousness in her face.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time."

"Neither have I. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I knew you would like coming to the ball with me."

"Yes I really do enjoy it. Part of me wishes we could stay out here and no go inside. Looking out over the river and being in your arms is enough for me to be happy."

Erik beamed from ear to ear. "I do enjoy it as well but I know you will enjoy the party as well it is quite fun and you can dance which I know you love."

"Yes I do love to do it."

"Will you save a dance for me?"

"Well I don't know my dance card might be filled."

He lunged at her but she quickly darted out of reach and picked the skirt up in her hands as she ran from him laughing. Erik chased her laughing as well at her impish behavior. He followed her down the river bank and she tried to hide behind a tree but he saw her and so he went around the other side of the tree and grabbed her around the waist.

She shrieked from the shock that he had found her and soon she was giggling, enjoying the feel of Erik's arms around her.

Erik held her close to his chest hoping she wouldn't feel his heart trying to escape his chest, or know of the butterflies that plagued his stomach. He wanted to kiss her but didn't want to overstep his bounds or push her away again. They looked out over the river and watched the sun go down, the view was breathtaking. "It's getting late let us finish our pastries and head inside to the masquerade."

After they were finished they headed back towards the opera house and he serenaded her for the rest of the walk back.

"_**Masquerade!/Grinning yellows/spinning reds/Masquerade!/Take your fill/let the spectacle/astound you." **_

_A/N: Sorry it's only one chapter today but unfortunately I had to work today on my day off. So alas just one for today more to be updated when I got em. Here a lil' fluff before the enemies come out the woodwork to screw up their happiness._


	16. You and I

_Author's Note:_

_Well as I said the last chapter was the fluff before the storm and now we here's a little mini-storm before the bigger storm hits. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

Chapter 16 – You and I

_**You and I**_

_**Well I'm starting the day trying to find different ways to get through/Till it's time to come back And I can't slow it down and/I'm climbing the walls and I feel like I'm under attack/There's too many people that get in my way/And there's never a right time that I get to say/When you and I touch hands when you and I stop**_

_**Still in the moment it's you and I/Not running for something that's already gone/When it's just you and I that's when I'm home/That's when I'm home/There's always the question what's holding me down**_

_**Show me an answer cause I haven't found/A way to escape to get out of it all/Somewhere that I am allowed to fall/With no bones to break I can be who I am/Cause you know me better than anyone/When you and I touch hands when you and I stop/Still in the moment it's you and I/Home's not a house with windows and walls not a place to be shut in**_

_**There are no doors/And no matter where I come to rest your arms will be my safety net**_

**You and I**

When they entered the grand ballroom Alina felt awed and overwhelmed. The opera house looked amazing she wondered if it was this grand before the restoration. Candelabras and statues flanked the staircase. The floor was a beautiful marble as well as the columns everything was elaborately decorated. She loved the chandeliers and the way they caught and reflected the light. The room was filled with people all in masks and various costumes. Everything was magnificent but she couldn't quite explain why she was feeling uneasy.

She was a gypsy and was used to living in a community of so many it was nearly impossible to have any privacy and now she felt she was being swallowed up by all the people. Maybe she had become accustomed to being in the Phantom's lair that she was no longer used to large crowds. She looked at Erik and saw that he had the same uneasiness but tried to wipe it away when he noticed her looking at him. He was trying to put up with the crowds for her, which made her smile. She knew as soon as they could slip away they would but she wanted to make the most of the party and see what Erik had wanted to show her. She had told him she would dance with him, but she wasn't quite certain if she would be able to.

Almost if reading her mind, "Do you wish to dance now or later?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to?"

"So your dance card is full." He said jokingly.

"No it's not that I've just never danced to this music I do not know the steps I haven't often danced with someone else mostly by myself and not so structured."

"It's alright I will show you how, but let's look around some more."

"Certainly."

They walked around the ballroom and she marveled at all the different costumes. They found the buffet table with all kinds of dishes and delicacies. The bar was stocked with liquor and she watched as a woman and man took some liquor bottles from the bar when the bartender had his back turned. She turned to Erik who also witnessed the event.

"Some of the workers have their own party backstage."

"Oh I see."

The music was very mellow not as strong and powerful as Erik's music but it was slow and romantic. It sounded like what she had heard once; it was a type of waltz. She watched as some of the couples paired up and she looked at Erik who was watching her.

"Do you want to show me how to dance now?"

"I would love to."

"Here we go, just picture you're dancing around a square on the floor. Now 1,2,3..1,2,3..1,2,3..1,2,3…"

He showed her the steps which she picked up quite easily and soon they danced together both moving soundlessly and gliding across the floor. Erik twirled her every direction amazed by her agility and quick learning. She looked into his eyes as they moved across the floor.

'I have never felt like this, it's like I'm floating on air when I'm in his arms. It's like I'm where I should be, whenever he touches me. I wish to be always by his side.'

They moved around the dance floor unaware that people watched them dance their love apparent in the way they looked at each other. She laid her head on his chest as they moved slowly to the music. He touched her hand that was placed on his chest and felt at home with her in his arms. He was overwhelmed by the crowds that were watching them and kept checking to make sure no one recognized him but at this moment all he could think about was her. He wished that he could just slip away with her and drag her back to the lair, but he wanted her to enjoy herself. Soon the song ended and they realized they still held on to each other not wanting to let go but soon they parted from each other.

People around them applauded and Alina blushed not knowing they had been watched while they danced. They bowed and walked towards the back of the room. He left her for a moment to get them more punch and she drank it quickly parched from dancing.

"How do you like the masquerade so far?"

"Oh Erik it is wonderful. The opera house looks amazing and the party is a lot of fun." They got back out in the dance floor and danced to a few more quick songs before they were soon tired and headed to back of the ballroom to sit down. They sat next to each other, his hand brushed hers and she looked up at him and smiled. "I dare say I am enjoying the dances they are different than what I'm used to but they are still quite fun."

"If I may say so I much prefer your dancing to this, even though you dance to this perfectly."

She smiled at him and blushed. "Yes apparently the others liked it as well but I am most glad that you liked it. Maybe tonight I will do some more dancing if you promise to sing the song you wrote for me."

"I believe I can agree to that, it's definitely a fair trade."

She finished off the last of her punch and felt slightly light headed and fuzzy and knew that she should probably cut down on the punch. As she looked around the room, she could have never imagined that she would be in the Opera Populaire let alone attending the masquerade ball with the Phantom of all people. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was indeed awake.

She spotted a woman who certainly could have been Christine she wore a beautiful and expensive pale yellow gown the bodice was yellow with gold vines embroidered on it. The skirt went from a pale yellow to a deep green. Her curly brown hair was pinned up and she held a green leafed mask in front of her face. It seemed like she was supposed to be dressed as a yellow rose. She did look as beautiful as Christine but she couldn't be certain without seeing her face more clearly. It didn't stop her from looking at the woman with jealousy. She was dancing with Monsieur Richard, who was dressed as the Minotaur.

The ballroom was crowded with people some dancing some mingling others enjoying the buffet. She was returning from the buffet table when she noticed there was a man dressed as a medieval knight standing by himself in the corner that was watching Erik with such fascination that it unnerved Alina. She tried to get her mind off of it. 'Surely no one will attack us here at the party.'

When she looked again at the same spot the man was gone. Erik looked at her concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

She didn't want to alarm him not without being certain. "No, no nothing is wrong. I just thought I saw someone I once knew that's all. Erik, where can I find the powder room?"

"It is down the corridor and to the left."

"Very well, I shall return shortly."

* * *

She headed down the corridor. She found the powder room and relieved herself of the punch. She was about to enter the corridor when she head hushed voices outside the door she got closer to the door and cracked the door open slightly to hear them better.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I am certain I've seen him I know what he looks like it is certainly him there is no doubt in my mind. I'd know that mask anywhere."

"But why would he resurface now when the police think he has fled the country."

"For that very reason they no longer look for him and given up there search but I can not forget what has been done. He has come back for Christine he certainly knew that she was returning to the opera house everyone has been talking about it. I do not understand why she felt compelled to return. I could not convince her otherwise. She swears it is not because of _**him**_ but sometimes I wonder if she doesn't miss her angel of music."

"What happen, has she not been faithful to you?"

"She has that I am certain, I have her followed while she is here but I do not know what she will do if she sees him again. Will it be fear or love the emotion that returns to her upon seeing him? I cannot take that chance that he tries to steal her away from me. I will not let him take her again. She is my wife, my property. I will make him understand that tonight, even if I have to beat the lesson into him." Alina stifled a gasp.

"Listen carefully to my plan. I will make sure he comes down this corridor and you, Max and I will teach him a lesson he won't soon forget, that Christine is _**mine**_. Then we will take what's left of him outside and make sure he never returns here again, and Christine will never know that her _**angel of music**_ has returned and she will continue her singing debut and we _**WILL**_ live happily together."

"How exactly will you lead him down here?"

"I will make him believe that Christine means to meet with him as he asked her in his telegram and he will come to meet her here. But do not underestimate him he is cunning and intelligent and know how to fight we will have to use the element of surprise and numbers if we are to gain advantage."

"Fine I'll go get Max. We will wait in the back stairwell for him to appear."

* * *

After Alina was certain they were gone she peered out of the door, watching the knight, horse walk down the corridor, and hurriedly ran to find Erik. She searched the ballroom hoping she was not too late she finally found him standing in the corner reading a note.

"Erik, thank the heaven's I found you."

"What is it? What is the matter?" He tried to slip the note into his pocket but she was quick and she snatched the note from him.

"It is only a note from….a friend." He spoke quickly.

She felt hurt that he tried to hide the note from her because it was from 'Christine' but knew she had to act fast. Her pain was pushed to the side. She read it her suspicions revealed it was written to him from 'Christine'.

_My dear angel of music, I wish to speak to you privately please meet me in the west corridor away from the crowds. I will be waiting there in ten minutes time._

_ -Christine Daae_

She held up the note to him. "This is the matter."

He hung his head. "Yes it a note from Christine she wished to meet me but don't worry mi petite gitane I only wish to speak to her and congratulate her on her marriage and her music debut that is all I swear to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him still thinking of him trying to hide it if his intentions were pure why would he hide it. She also wanted to ask him of the telegram that Raoul had mentioned. She slipped the note in her pocket.

"We do not have time to discuss you trying to conceal your assumed meeting from me or the fact that you still hold some residual feelings for her."

He tried to interrupt her but she stopped him.

"As much as you wish that note was from Christine it is not from her."

"But if it is not from her than whom, I know I saw her here at the ball."

'So that was her.'

"It is from Raoul."

"Raoul? But?"

"Let me finish, please we haven't much time. I heard their plan when I was in the powder room. Raoul believes that you have come back here for Christine and will not see you take her again. He wants to lure you to the corridor and make sure you know to leave Christine alone."

"Are you certain?"

Her eyes showed deep hurt at his words. "Do you still not trust me? Come with me and see if I am right. We don't have much time. If my plan works they will leave you alone and truly think you gone."

She pulled him along with her. She stopped him before they entered the corridor.

"Quick give me your wig, mask and cape." He looked at her confused and angered about to question her motives. "Do not question me damn you just do it. I want you to hide in the rafters and what ever you do, do not try and rescue me no matter what."

Her voice held such authority he didn't dare argue with her. He removed his mask, wig and cape in the shadows where no one would see. "In case anything goes wrong I want you to run go to the secret tunnels or take Ceasére someplace safe. Do not stay and help me, I beg of you or else all will be lost. Promise me."

"I don't understand but I promise you I will do as you ask and I am sorry about before, I do trust you with my life and my heart." She heard a sound at the end of the corridor. She kissed the right side of his face near his lips, her eyes were misty. She pulled the wings off hiding them in a dark corner.

"Please go now." He ran up into the rafters and watched her, she pulled her hair up and put on his wig and replaced her mask with his placing hers in the pocket of her dress and wrapped the cape around herself covering her costume. She walked down the corridor trying to mimic the Phantom's walk. Soon as she was near the end of the corridor she heard Raoul's voice.

"So you have come back after all this time, you should have stayed gone. No matter, I will show you that I will not lose her to you or anyone."

She soon felt a foot in her back kicking her to the ground. "I will teach you that you can not prevail against the Vicomte de Chagny I should have killed you in the cemetery if it weren't for Christine your _**angel of music**_."

Raoul grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground onto her feet. Next a man dressed as a wolf punched her in the stomach, and she moaned gruffly, but stood her ground. Erik stood in the rafters watching the events.

'She was right. Why did I doubt her? Why did I try to hide the note from her?' _'Because you had hope that Christine did want to see you and you didn't want her to know your true feelings.'_ 'But I do not love Christine it is Alina I love she sacrifices her self for me…just as Christine did for Raoul.'

The realization dawned on him. 'She does love me for if she didn't, she wouldn't have saved me the fate she will now take and she wouldn't have been so jealous and hurt that I wanted to see Christine. It all made sense to him now, and even more than ever he wanted to go to her to protect her but he made a promise to her, not to interfere. He had already hurt her by not trusting her as much as he should have, he wouldn't break his promise to her.

The two men grabbed her arms and held them behind her back forcefully at an angle, and she worried they would be dislocated. "Now I will make sure you will never return to your angel of music." Raoul had an evil look in his eyes and pulled out a knife from its sheath. She saw the gleam of the blade and it frightened her. The knowledge they might have followed through with their plan not only attacking but killing Eric had she not found him in time. She knew that if Erik saw the knife he would surely wish to help her risking his safety. 'No… I must tell him to run now.'

She looked to the rafters where she saw his shadow and she screamed in her gypsy tongue so the others wouldn't understand. "FUGA!"

Erik heard her scream and look towards the rafters a few feet ahead of him and knew he must run but he couldn't bring himself to leave her but knew he must honor her promise it was the least he could do for her. He headed further into the rafters and forced himself to head to the tunnels hoping that once Raoul realized it wasn't him he would let her go, but the thought was followed by doubt. He would wait for her at the tunnel entrance and if she did not appear he would search her out promise or no promise.

Raoul looked at the Phantom strangely, why did his scream sound like the voice of a woman? He ripped away the mask and wig expecting to see a deformed face underneath was surprised to see a woman's face beneath. She looked up at him her eyes filler with terror.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed as the Opera Ghost?"

She looked at him and spoke in broken French pretending to not understand him. "I am sorry monsieur I do not understand you. I am dancer from Hungary I wanted to come and try out at opera house; I have heard many things about it."

"But why are you dressed as the Opera Ghost?"

She feigned horror. "The opera house is haunted? I had not heard that maybe I should not work here."

"The opera house is not haunted it was a man who claimed to be a ghost but why do you wear such a mask and wig."

"Well I was to get a mask from Venice black with feathers but it did not come and a man claiming to be a friend that I met here one day gave me this one and the wig I wore, and I wore it so my hair did not take away from the beautiful dress. Now I think he was having fun at my…how you say…expense."

Raoul looked at her and knew that he did not understand females and their way of thinking at all and almost felt bad someone would pull a joke on her.

"But why did you come down this corridor?"

She pulled out the note. "Well I received this note from the famous opera singer and had hoped that maybe she had seen me dance and wanted to offer me a position here and the powder rooms are in this direction I had hoped to freshen up before I was to meet such an amazing singer. I did not expect to be attacked or hit or interrogated."

Raoul felt foolish for letting his paranoia get the best of him and put the knife away while the other two men looked around guiltily refusing to make eye contact. "I do apologize profusely mademoiselle. We had thought you were someone else someone who is no longer welcome in this opera house. I'm afraid we made a grave mistake; please forgive my foolish hurtful behavior."

She wanted to get away from this man as quickly as she could. "It is alright no real harm was done and I guess it was foolish of me to think that a famous opera singer would have seen me dance let alone offer me a position."

"I do apologize what is your name maybe I will put in a good word for you with Madame Giry if you come back to try out for a position on the ballet."

"I would appreciate that very much. My name is Henrietta…Henrietta Chatsworth."

"Very well I will put in a good word again I do apologize profusely. Good evening mademoiselle."

"Good evening monsieur."

* * *

After Raoul and the other two men left down the corridor, Alina breathed a sigh of relief and felt like collapsing her legs were shaking so badly. She had worried he would see right through her lies but thankfully they didn't. She hoped that Erik had only gone further into the tunnels for if he left with Ceasére she wouldn't be able to find him. She headed down into the tunnels quickly.

She couldn't wait to find him and let him know that she was safe and her plan worked Raoul believed that she was the Phantom he saw. He believed what he wanted that she was the "phantom" and he wouldn't know that the real Phantom lie hidden in the tunnels below and Erik wouldn't come to harm since he believed that he was indeed gone for good.

'He might still have feelings for Christine but he won't be able to search her out now, not with Raoul as paranoid and possessive as he is.' Then maybe she would be able to help him get over her finally. As much as she believed he was over her why would he have kept his telegram and expected meeting a secret from her. Christine who was so beautiful and such an amazing singer. Could she really hope to win the Phantom's heart completely as she hoped? She hoped that finally the danger was over and behind them and they could move on and be happy together. She loved him dearly, longed to be near him again, and thought back to their dancing.

Dancing with him was amazing and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else other than his arms. She entered the tunnel entrance and headed down deeper hoping she would catch him in time. She entered the main chamber and noticed that it was eerily quiet. 'Perhaps he has left after all.'

She heard a muffled scraping sound behind her but before she could turn towards it, she got hit from behind and everything went black.

_A/N: So one enemy down and three more to go. While they be able to survive? Will their love prevail? Will Alina betray the Phantom? And who will die? All these questions will be answered in the next chapters. Enjoy!._


	17. More Than Gone

_Author's Note:_

_Well here's the bigger storm. To answer trrmo77 you guessed correctly and to answer you the third will be completely unexpected and appear much, much later & to firerock876 you're about to find out just who knocked her out. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

Chapter 17 – More Than Gone

_**More Than Gone - Deathalizer**_

_**Back to the place I hide in my cell/The walls now keeping constant distance/No ray of sun, no sense of time, in darkness try to find/memories of a dying picture/Under the broken sky, am waiting for a sign/I pray but hear no answer/Something that I saw clear begins to disappear/Don't fade away don't turn your back on me.**_

_**More than gone!/(I am) More than gone!**_

_**My broken soul now sleeps in a cage/My only hope to end these visions/No way to cope after the crime, the rage has left me blind/My senses beaten to submission/Suffocate my mind, victimized by time/The minutes seem like years/Lifting but my hands are tied, finding there's no place to hide/I'll break the walls down with my skin**_

_**Now am stained on the run/With the gun still in my hand/Cannot escape out of this prison/I know that I've done wrong/I'm feeling dead end gone/Maybe God will understand I'm More than Gone**_

_**Now that my remains are bury dead/with pieces of the live I lead/Cannot escape this waking nightmare/I know that I've done wrong/Everyday you dead and gone/Into an endless grave I fall**_

**More Than Gone**

When she came to, her head felt like it got hit with a battering ram. She tried to put her hand on her temple to ease the pain but realized she couldn't move her arms as they were tied behind her back but he legs were free. She opened her eyes a little more to view her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a cage of some sort. What looked like a large blanket covered most of cage but part of the cage was exposed. She looked through the bars to try and get an idea of where she was and saw Erik unconscious tied to a chair. They were in some sort of abandoned building but who were their captors.

'Did Raoul see through my lies?' Then she heard a laugh all too familiar to her it was Joseph's brother. 'How did they find us? They must have seen us together at the masquerade they do work in the opera house. How could I have been so foolish?'

Joseph's brother put his face near the bars and sneered at her and called out to his cousin. "Look our little gypsy whore is awake, and she did lead us to the Phantom after all. It just took longer than we had hoped; now both of you will pay for the murder of my brother." She hung her head losing all hope, for once she couldn't think of a way out. The keys to her cage hung from his belt out of reach. They offered her food but refused to eat it not knowing if it was poisoned. The blanket was pulled tighter over the cage blocking her view of Erik.

Soon Erik started to wake up. He looked around and saw the two men standing around him, and his thoughts went to Alina and he hoped that at least she was safe. He hoped she was able to get away from Raoul and his men.

"Hey Gaston, It looks like he is awake. Now we can have some fun with him, and teach him a lesson."

"Yes definitely but what should we do first, Daniel."

"Maybe we should disfigure the other side of his face."

"I like your thinking cousin but I don't think that will cause him much damage he already lives life while looking like a monstrosity there must be something else we can do to truly make him suffer."

He held part of Erik's lasso in his hand. "Maybe we will hang him the way he did to Joseph, with his own lasso."

He laughed maniacally. They end he held let up to a contraption similar to a hangman's noose. The lasso was tied to one of the rafters and set a box beneath it, it was strung through pulleys with a lever that could be lowered or raised to control how far the person hung with the lasso extending their hanging or shortening it.

"Now we can hang him fully to kill him or halfway to make him unconscious."

Erik worked at the rope trying to untie his hands but he was having no luck the knots were tight and they cut deeply into his wrists. 'Oh Alina I hope you are safe. How am I to rescue you now from Raoul and his men in case he didn't really believe you. I shouldn't have left you I should have stayed despite the promise I made to you. I swear if I get out of this I will never leave your side again. Anywhere you go I will go too.'

They turned back to Erik. "So what will we be doing with you before we use the lasso on you? My brother did not deserve to die the way you murdered him."

"Your brother was an evil man just as the two of you are. He deserved to die just as much as the two of you do."

Erik suddenly got punched across his face and felt blood run down his chin. He looked around the room for modes of escape, and to study his surroundings. He was still not quite sure where he was, it was old abandoned building but he couldn't be certain to how far from the opera house he was. There was scaffolding in the far corner of the building so obviously workers had been there at one point but there was no guarantee that anyone was still working there. Old newspapers and sawdust covered most of the floor. Their contraption stood twenty feet in front of him. As much as it was supposed to be a device to bring about his demise he was amazed by the construct. It would have been something he would have used in his past in Mazenderan.

He also noticed a cage in the room but couldn't see past the fabric that covered the corner he could see. He had two guesses for it that either it contained some kind of creature or maybe it was meant for him like his days in the carnival. 'Maybe they mean to have an animal feed on me as torture before they hang me, or perhaps they'll have some fun putting the freak in the cage. 'Come see the Devil's Child.' I know I told Alina I would not kill in cold blood but this is different these men are not innocent and deserve their fate. Maybe if I appear weakened they will let their guard down while I try to escape these bonds.' He put his head down in a submissive position working feverishly on his restraints.

The Daniel, Joesph brother's evil laugh shocked him back to reality and he stopped his work on the retrains hoping he was not discovered. "I think I have an idea that may serve us in many ways before we hang him like my dear brother. We did love the way the gypsy whore screamed when she was in pain maybe she would scream for us and for her lover. We'll make use of that fine body which we didn't have the chance to do that last time."

Erik's mind whirled. 'ALINA! They have Alina! But how she must have com back to the tunnels after Raoul and they must have gotten her the same way they did me.' He recalled waiting in the tunnel entrance waiting for her and he heard a noise and hoped it was Alina when he went to her it was Joseph's brother waiting for him and he didn't notice the other man standing behind him with a club until he felt the club crash down on his skull knocking him unconscious.

"I very much enjoy that idea cousin she is a very good screamer maybe after we kill the Phantom we will have a few more times with her until she no longer serves her purpose. But it will be fun to take her in front of her lover destroy him before he meets his fate at the end of the hangman's noose."

'So that is their plan they mean to rape her in front of me. I can not let this happen not to my love.' He continued working at the restraints trying all he could to free himself. Daniel went to the cage, unlocked it and forcefully pulled Alina out.

She was in such an odd position in the cage her legs had fallen asleep and she had trouble standing. She was pulled to her feet and she tried to maintain her balance. She saw that he pulled out a knife and cut down the back of her dress ripping it off her letting it fall to the floor in a pile of black fabric. All she now wore was her chemise and underskirt and she refused to cover her self from their wandering eyes. Pride stilling her hands.

"Oh cousin I don't know why we didn't take her before in the tunnels to think of those thighs opening up for me gets me firm instantly."

"If it were for the worry of those damn policemen sniffing around we would have. But now we have our chance."

Alina tried to think as fast as lightening how to get out of their situation alive and in one piece. She had an idea but it would only work if she was fast and would only take care of one of the men but still it would be better odds than two against her. She was thankful she was a convincing liar and hoped the two men were as stupid and as arrogant as she expected. While they were speaking to each other she glanced at the Erik her eyes pleading with him to understand what she was about to do. Then she plastered a fake smile and looked at the two men before her as thought they didn't make her want to vomit. Both had dark stringy hair that looked as thought they hadn't bathed in weeks. They both had dark black beady eyes. Except for the slight age difference, the only other different one had a mustache while the other had a beard.

"Surely monsieurs if you wanted me in that way you could have only asked or at least offered me some monetary offering. Both of you are much more handsome men than the Phantom is. I am tired of being in his presence his face is so horrific I can not bare to look at it. You were right to hunt him down he is a monster who has held me captive since that night he found me in the tunnels never letting me leave."

Erik hung his head. 'Surely she doesn't mean it or any of what she says. I hope these are but lies of hers, but why would she lie now? She was my friend not my captive, I had hoped she might even be more.'

"Very well seems as though the little gypsy has come around and realized the mistake she made in protecting the monster."

"He is more a monster than you could ever imagine he had done countless horrible things without an ounce of compassion. He should not be allowed to go free for his crimes he should pay he deserves his fate."

Erik hung his head feeling hurt by her words he trusted her and he was now betrayed by the love he had for her just like Christine. He shed a single tear not wanting the men or her to know the pain he know felt. 'If they wanted my spirit destroyed they have now done so. I have to reason to go on. Why did I think she would be different? Why did I actually believe anyone could love such a monster?'

"He will pay for his crimes and meet the same fate as my dear brother."

"So you will use that lasso, it does not look as though it is strong enough to kill a man. Certainly you are trying to fool me how can a such a thin rope do any real damage."

"I assure you that it can do damage it is not mere rope but made of catgut. It is a strong material and will strangle as well as break his neck. This rope here connected to the pulleys will control how tight the lasso is and how fast he is to die. If this is fully released and the box removed, it will kill him almost instantly. However, we'd like for him to suffer first. To watch the life leave him body to see him fight for his last breath."

She looked at it amazed at Erik's skill at weapons but scared that it was now meant to be used to kill him. Now she hoped their arrogance would be their downfall. "I am afraid I still do not think it will do the trick how does it work you put his head through there and release this lever. Forgive me but I just cannot picture it. Perhaps you aren't as clever as I thought."

"Cousin, can you show her how you rigged it we'll give her a little demonstration on how it will work, then soon we'll have the Phantom in it."

This was the moment she was waiting for. Gaston put the rope around his neck and stood on top of the box. "We will place the lasso around his neck like this and release the lever depending on whether we want to kill him now or later. See if the lever is fully released like it is now it tightens the noose to cut off his air but only removing the box will snap his neck."

Erik looked up just quick enough to see the other man with the lasso around his neck and the lever released fully by his cousin to demonstrate. However, before he could bring the lever back up Alina kicked the box out from under the man while the man clutched at his throat before the sickening snap of his neck could be heard. The next events happened so fast he could not fathom them all. At once Joseph's brother realized that Alina had betrayed him he tried to lunge after her but she quickly ran in the other direction hoping in his chasing her he would forget about the Phantom still tied to the chair.

She was right and he followed close behind her she climbed onto some scaffolding get some distance between them. Before she realized it Daniel stood at the bottom of the scaffolding and she watched in fear as he pulled out a gun from his back waistband.

"You may be able to out run me but will you be able to out run a bullet?"

She scampered down the other side of the scaffolding trying to block his view of her so he would not be able to have a clear shot. She looked over at the other man whose body now no longer convulsed and knew that he was indeed dead; a large part of her was glad he was. While the man was looking in the wrong area she carefully climbed down and tried to get nearer to Erik in hopes to free him. She got a few feet closer before the man started to realize what she intended to do.

He ran over to the Phantom getting there before her and pointed the gun directly at Erik's chest. "You will come to me right now or I will kill him where he is."

Alina was soon running out of ideas; what was she to do against a loaded gun but obey. She went to him slowly as soon as she was near to him he pulled her close and ran a hand over her body threatening to make her vomit from his sickening touch. She suddenly felt dirty where he touched and she tried not to inhale his foul smelling breath. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away from him.

"I will make you obey me you will succumb to me eventually they all do." He cocked the gun. "But first he dies, then you will be all mine, I will not share you." He pointed the gun at Erik's chest and Alina didn't even think she let instincts take over her body. She put her self in the way of the gun and tried to wrestle the gun away from the man while Erik urgently tried to free himself. Alina turned her body so the man now had his back to Erik and wouldn't be able to fire at him now. She tried with all her might to get the gun using all of the strength she had left. Erik watched the struggle and fought to free him self to save Alina who was now tussling on the ground with Buquet's brother.

He had just got one hand out of the restraint when he heard the gun go off, the sound deafening. Both Joseph's brother and Alina collapsed to the ground neither one moving. Erik got his other hand out of the last restraint and went to Alina and ripped the man off her.

She was deathly still her chest not moving and her chemise was torn and covered in blood. Blood pooling underneath her back, he listened for her breathing but none came out. "Alina!" He tried to call out to her hoping it would bring her back. He held her close to his chest close to his heart. He now realized the overwhelming love he felt for her the love he tried so hard to deny. The love he tried to repress now surfaced with a vengeance. "I love you Alina with all my heart and soul. Why couldn't I just tell you sooner? Why?" He rocked her body back and forth letting his tears fall unrestrained. He looked up into the heavens. "Please let her live, please I love her. God let her live, you've never helped me before but help me now I beg you let her live. Please just let her live." He closed his eyes and sobbed.

_A/N: Could this be the end of Alina? Will Erik's love bring her back? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapters. Enjoy!._


	18. I Awaited Only You

_Author's Note:_

_Well now we see if Alina lives or dies, and if Erik's love is strong enough to make him fight for her. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review.  
_

Chapter 18 – I Awaited Only You

_**Je N'Attendais Que Vous - I Awaited Only You - Garou**_

_**One keeps a sun at the far end of us/A fire that one awakens despite all/despite the pains of yesterday/All of a sudden one hopes at random of a similar day to the others/One feels less heavy, life carries us for a light look/A single confession to do I awaited only you/I hoped for only you/I walked so long a time I come so far/The world was big and along the way I awaited only you**_

_**No other one than you/I awaited your voice your sighs/Give me your air that at last I breathe/One keeps a little now at the far end of the soul/But the time devours and extinguish the flame until this day of chance/And suddenly one sets off again one fills our eyes of other colors/One there sees better?/Is one better**_

_**When all returns to normalcy so clear/I awaited only you/I awaited only.../You... **_

1**Je N'Attendais Que Vous - I Awaited Only You**

"Alina I love you so much, please come back to me. I beg you don't leave me. Please don't leave me. You're all I have the only one who understood me the only one that ever loved me. I can't lose you I won't lose you. Please…" Erik held her tightly against his chest not wanting to release her. "I love you mi petite gitane, my angel of Earth stay with me I beg you."

Alina could hear his voice calling to her and she fought the fog that surrounded her. Her breathing soon resumed and her senses slowly returned starting with her hearing. She heard Erik's words he loved her she felt her heart expand nearly twice its size at that moment. She could smell Erik's soap the bergamot one she had bought for him. She felt his arms tightly around her and felt safe and secure. She could taste salt water on her face and knew Erik was crying over her. She soon attempted to open her eyes slowly and finally looked up at Erik and waited for him to open his eyes. When they did she peered into their depths not wanting to forget how beautiful his eyes were such a deep blue that was now an aqua green. She smiled at him and ran her hand over the marred side of his face.

"You are alive, you've come back to me. My angel had returned to me from heaven, I awaited your return. I prayed he would give you back to me. I will never let you go again."

She smiled at him and spoke softly and hoarsely. "My sweet Phantom I was not in heaven I was merely unconscious and winded because he landed on me when we fell."

"But all of the blood on you."

"His blood I'd imagine."

They both looked over at the man who sat with his eyes open wide in shock, stone cold dead. They were now free of Raoul and now the Buquet men. Now no one would tear them apart not Christine not her husband and not the two men who lay dead near them. She hopes that this was it that they could now be happy together.

She looked into his eyes, smiled and held him to her. "Now I feel that I am in heaven now that I am in your arms." She pulled his face down near hers and kissed him on the lips her kiss was urgent and filled with passion.

He met her lips with his own and met with her urgency. Their tongue met and caressed each other and their lips met and parted repeatedly. She wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him even closer still. He placed a hand in her hair and the fire of their passion and appreciation at their salvation, consumed them completely.

Soon they parted when they needed to breath. Erik sat looking at her stunned never had he been kissed in such a way it left him utterly speechless. She spoke first. "Erik we must leave here quickly. If the police show up or investigate they will never believe us."

"You are right we must leave. Come my love; let us find out where we are and how to get back to the tunnels."

She looked at him, loving the way he called her 'my love'. He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Alina more than I could ever love anyone else. You are my present and my future I want to spend the rest of my life with you loving you as you deserve. I want to share everything with you now and forever."

Alina blushed and looked at him lovingly. "Let us go my beloved we must find our way back home."

They knew they might look a bit odd if they were seen in public as they were. She remembered she had put his mask in the pocket of her dress before she had entered the tunnels, she handed the mask to Erik who quickly put it on. She put the dress back on and asked for Erik's cape to hide the rip. Erik was about to put the cape on when he gasped.

"What is it?"

"Alina your back, it wasn't all his blood. You must have cut your back on the rough stone floor when he fell on you. At least it isn't deep but I must treat it when we get back." He wrapped the cape loosely around her careful not to touch the sensitive wound.

* * *

They exited the warehouse and were happy to see they weren't too far from the opera house but they were in an unsavory neighborhood. It would be a bit of a walk but they were energized by their happiness and freedom. Soon as they got closer to the opera house it was getting rather late and she needed to rest so they entered into a chapel. As soon as they got inside they heard someone yelling and went to find out what was happening.

The priest was being attacked by a young man attempting to steal a silver statue of the Virgin Mary. The attacker hit the priest on the side of the temple with the statue cutting his forehead. Erik bested the young man punching him in the jaw before he dropped the statue and ran off. Alina ran to help the priest checking his wound, which wasn't deep.

"Oh thank God that you came when you did. I am not as young and spry as I once was. How could I ever thank you for your kindness to me?"

Erik gave the priest his hand to help him rise to his feet. "You do not need to thank us we were only in the right place at the right time. We only require a few minutes to rest before we continue on home. We've been through a struggle of our own this night."

They heard a loud woman's voice coming towards them. "Don't lay your hands on him you ruffians. I will call the authorities."

"Sister Rosalind, calm yourself these two came to my rescue and scared off my attacker. They are two good Samaritans who helped me."

She looked a little flushed. "I do apologize I heard him yelling and when I saw you with your hands on him and you were masked I assumed the worse. Please forgive me."

Erik was a little taken aback he wasn't used to being apologized to or called good but seeing the way Alina looked at him like a hero his pride swelled and he smiled.

"No apology needed it is understandable especially in this neighborhood to be cautious. We only wanted to rest for a bit before we head home."

"Very well of course you may stay as long as you need. Father Garand and I will be in the office tending to his wound if you should need anything just let us know."

The Father touched his wound as if only noticing it and smiled at the couple for he could see the love so apparent in their eyes and the way they looked at each other. After they had rested a bit they thanked the priest and nun for their hospitality then headed the rest of the way back to the opera house.

* * *

They reached it just as dawn was breaking. They managed to slip past the ballet dancers that were doing early rehearsals. Most of the opera staff were still sleeping off the party's merriment. They were both so exhausted from their ordeal that they went straight into the bed chamber and slipped into bed. For the first time they both lay together, both knew what the other couldn't say, they needed this they needed to be close after what happened. She kissed him on the lips and looked into his aqua eyes their love shining through. He cradled her in his arms and she laid her head against his chest.

"Nothing else shall harm us tonight mi petite gitane. I will make sure of that." They both fell fast asleep snuggled together.

_A/N: Well here's a little fluff after all they went through. See Alina lived you didn't expect me to kill her did you they still have to have that daughter don't they? Not all will be quiet though someone else (unexpected enemy) will pop up and some relationship issues will arise as it does for all couples. For now enjoy the fluffiness that is Erik and Alina. Enjoy and review! Your reviews make my day. ;)_


	19. Back For More

_Author's Note:_

_Well now Alina and Erik will be happy for a little while. Enjoy the fluffiness. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this and reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. __For those of you who wish to see my inspiration or visuals for outfits, jewelry, etc can check out my Facebook page. The website followed by .7 or search for Nakia Park, friend request me or just view my photos & tell me what you think._  


Chapter 19 – Back for More

_**Back for More - Garou**_

_**It feels like this thing had just begun/We caught the sun on the rise/Tasted a sweetness yet to come/I saw my life in your eyes/And I can't let you go/Tried to close down the show/If I said that I've moved on/Baby inside I know**_

_**I will be waiting here for you/With my heart like an open door/Shouldn't believe it but I do that you will/come back for more/When I see your beauty in the crowd/I wish that I could explain**_

_**Just find the words to tell you how/My love is wearing your name/I won't turn out the lights/If you were to stop on by/I'll keep a place in my life/Where dreams never die**_

**Back for More**

Alina awoke first and turned to face Erik. She watched him sleep he looked so peaceful while he slept. She kissed him on the lips softly and when she opened her eyes his eyes were open, full of surprise and looked into hers. "Oh, good morning my dear Phantom."

"Good morning mi petite gitane. I have to say I've never been woken up in such a sweet way before." They kissed again and she got out of bed and get them breakfast.

The Phantom sat lost in thought as they both ate. 'I wish for more days like this waking up to this beautiful woman in my arms. I love her more than life itself and she has done so much and sacrificed so much for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. I will ask for her hand in marriage, so we may always be together for as long as we live. I must prepare everything, but what if she refuses?' _'She loves you, you know that why would she refuse you.' _He hoped his conscience was right and started making a mental list of all the things he would need.

Alina watched Erik worried by his silence he seemed to be lost in thought and she worried that maybe now he regretted telling her his feelings. His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I am going out but I will be back soon. I will set up the booby traps so you will not be worried that someone else will come down here but I still want you to be cautious."

"I will be cautious, I promise."

Erik headed out of the tunnels and left Alina behind to ponder his new absence. She worried he was now thinking of a way to distance himself from her or take back what he said the day before.

"Maybe I am over thinking things he probably just needs air." She busied herself tidying up.

* * *

Erik went into the jewelers grateful he had made a flesh colored mask. With his hat tilted over the right side of his face and his collared pulled up he looked almost normal unless anyone took a closer look they wouldn't notice the thin line separating mask from skin. He looked over the different rings. Some were large and ostentatious and some were small and modest. He wanted something that was not too small or too large that was as unique as his petite gitane, his earthly angel. He found a ring that was perfect as though it was made for her.

The silver ring had a diamond round in cut surrounded by two halos. One halo accented with small dark green emeralds, which reminded him of her beautiful eyes representing his petite gitane. The next halo of pure white diamonds representing the true angel she was to him. He got the matching wedding band for her and a similar wedding band for himself. After he purchased the ring he headed off to buy her favorite flowers and champagne. He went to the same place he purchased the costume for Alina and saw a beautiful gown in the window. He went into the store to see if they Alina's size. They did have her size and he bought the dress. The off the shoulder dress had a bodice with a sweetheart neckline decorated with rhinestones and beaded scrolls. The skirt was made of pure white satin that also had beading and rhinestones. The bustle made of layered satin made up the train of the dress. He thought that it would make a modest wedding dress should she decide to accept his proposal and a good parting gift if she didn't.

He headed back to the tunnels to ask for his beloved's hand in marriage and hoped she accepted. He knew he wasn't the best looking man in fact he was quite ugly but he knew he was willing to spend his life making her happy. He would make her happy, they would go out on Sundays, and he would play her music while she danced. He hid the box upon entering the lair and headed to his love.

* * *

He watched Alina's eyes light up when she saw the floral bouquet. It was made of her favorite flowers, white jonquils green holly berries. He opened the champagne letting the cork fly across the room. He poured them two glasses and handed her the glass. Alina was excited she had never had champagne before it was light, bubbly and delicious. After they finished their glasses he took by the hand and led her into the main lair.

"Alina I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I love you so deeply and want to have you by side always and forever. I want to wake up to you every morning and to grow with old you. You have meant so much to me ever since you entered my life accidentally that special day. You have done so much for me and I started falling for you before I even realized that I had. I learned to trust again because of you and for that I will spend the rest of life making you happy."

Erik got down on one knee, held her hand and looked into her eyes. He pulled out the ring from his pocket.

"Alina will you spend the rest of your life with this lonesome gargoyle and make me the happiest man by becoming my wife."

She started to cry tears of happiness. "I will love to become your wife even if it is to a lonesome gargoyle."

She laughed teasingly and embraced him fully when he arose. They drank more of the champagne as a celebration toast. "When shall we marry? It will have to be a small ceremony since neither of us has any family."

"I was hoping we could get married today I don't want to wait any longer or to risk anything else coming between us. I hope that is alright with you."

She embraced him again. "Of course it is alright with me I do not want anything to come between us either." 'Especially that the only thing left that could come between us is Christine.' She hoped that would never happen.

He spoke, "We do need someone to accompany us since we will need someone present as our witness."

"How about Madame Giry she has been your only friend for many years she might be someone who can bear witness to our marriage?"

"That is a good idea, I shall go and ask her. I shall return shortly."

She watched him leave and looked down at her ring and was filled with such happiness. While she waited for him she pulled her hair up in chignon pining it in place with some hair pins that she had worn during the Masquerade ball and she put some of the flowers of the bouquet in as well. She didn't have anything nice to wear with the masquerade dress ripped so she would at least make her hair and makeup nice before she put on her gypsy dress.

Erik returned after an hour with news. "I asked her and she agreed to come with me to bear witness. She was happy that I have moved on from Christine and found someone else who truly loves me. She wants to meet you but she did not want to come down into the tunnels so we will meet her at the chapel. I believe she will want to speak with you to get to know you better."

* * *

Erik and Alina headed back to the small chapel they had rested in. Erik carried a box that Alina was curious about but was so looking forward to the ceremony she didn't bother asking him about it. Waiting for them was Madame Giry and little Meg. Erik beamed proudly as he showed his friend his fiancé.

Meg looked frightened to be alone with Erik when Madame Giry pulled Alina to the side to speak to her privately but she knew her mother wanted to question the girl. She was happy that her friend Christine married Raoul and now even the Phantom was getting married she wondered when it would be her turn walking down the aisle.

"Tell me Mademoiselle do you realize what you are doing? Are you doing this of your own free will or is he forcing you to do this?"

"Yes Madam Giry I know what I am doing I am marrying Erik and becoming his wife which will make me the happiest woman. I am doing this of my own free will because I truly love him with my heart and soul. He is a good man a genius, an artist, and a romantic what more could I ask for in a husband."

"Do you know about his past? All that he has done? Everything involving Christine? About his childhood?"

Alina smiled at Madame Giry realizing the questions for what they were the questions of a foster mother who worried about their child being heart broken again. "Yes I know everything about him the good and the bad. I know he has done bad things in the past things he's not proud of but I have my own past as well and I have also done things I'm not proud of. We have no secrets between us. I know he loved Christine but he has gotten over her, and knows that while she will always be a fond memory, that's all she will be I am his life now and soon to be his wife. I love the good as well as the bad, his virtues and his flaws. It is not wise to love only the good in people but to also love the bad and help them to become better. He's become a better man because of me and I strive to be better for him. He saved me and in a way I saved him as well. I will love him until my last breath and even after. I vow to you that I will never leave him and will make him happier every day that passes. Can I hope for your blessing for this union?"

Madame Giry seemed to like her answer for she smiled at her hesitantly, and whispered in her ear. "I give you my complete blessings. I wish you luck and happiness my dear. I do hope you will each other happy always. He does have a temper and can use it. Perhaps he will mellow with your love."

This time it was her turn to smile at her broadly. "It is alright Madame I know of his temper and he knows he does not frighten me and he also knows I have a temper of my own. We are well suited in that aspect, neither yielding nor intimidating the other, we are equals."

Madame Giry smiled and nodded to her and they joined Erik and Meg and walked into the chapel. Erik went off hoping to find the priest. Meg who had tried making small talk with Erik and wasn't as frightened as she had been, sensing he was different somehow was stilled relieved when maman and Alina returned.

Erik found him in his office and he knocked on the open door and startled the priest. "I am sorry Father I did not mean to alarm you."

"It is okay my good man I am not used to people this late in the day and after the attack I am still a little jumpy." The priest touched his forehead absentmindedly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually father there is something you can do. I was hoping you could marry me and my fiancé now, we want a discreet marriage done without much fuss. I know there are guidelines about marriage but we have been through so much danger and want to be together as husband and wife before anything else can tear us apart."

"A marriage you say. Yes there are guidelines for this sort of thing. Mostly to make sure the couple are aware of the union they are about to enter into and know that it is a union for the rest of their lives but I know from that night that the two of you were truly in love and will last the test of time. So I guess it is the least I can do since you save my life and the church property."

The priest started to leave the office. "I will get Sister Rosalind to assist me in the ceremony. Are there any guests or witnesses to the blessed event?"

"We don't want to involve too many people. Neither of us has any family, but we do have two friends present."

"Very well, wait here and I will get her." The priest later returned with Sister Rosalind.

Erik pulled Meg aside and handed her the box. "This is for Alina help her into it so she is ready for the ceremony."

Meg took Alina into the rectory to change into the dress. Alina almost cried when she saw the beautiful dress and Meg felt a little envious that she was getting married and in such a beautiful gown but was otherwise happy for her. Meg embraced her quickly surprising her.

"I am happy for you. I know what many think of the Phantom but maman told me the truth about him and that is just a misunderstood man who needed to find someone to love him and I am glad that he did indeed find someone. I hope one day I will find someone to marry."

"Thank you Meg having you and your mother here mean a lot to both of us. I'm sure you will find someone who will love you completely"

Father Garand married Erik and Alina in a quick ceremony. He slipped a wedding band on her finger that was similar in design to the engagement ring. He then handed her a plain silver band with two diamonds sandwiched between three emeralds that she placed on his finger. They kissed quickly not wanting to let their desire overcome them just yet.

After they were married they all headed back to the opera house and they said their good byes and Erik and Alina went further down into the tunnels. As soon as they got into the lair they embraced and kiss each other passionately starting a fire that began to burn brightly in their souls.

_A/N: Well here's a little fluff after all they went through. See Alina lived you didn't expect me to kill her did you they still have to have that daughter don't they? Not all will be quiet though someone else (unexpected enemy) will pop up and some relationship issues will arise as it does for all couples. For now enjoy the fluffiness that is Erik and Alina. Enjoy and review! Your reviews make my day. ;)_


	20. Criminal

_Author's Note:_

_Here's the rated M part: sexual content. It's sweet & romantic their honeymoon night. For those who are uncomfortable you won't miss anything if you skip this chapter, mostly kissing, making love & a couple 'I love you's. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. _

_PS: This chapter is dedicated to Trunksymia for the follow and favorite.  
_

Chapter 20 – Criminal

_**Criminel - Criminal - Garou**_

_**With her oh!/With passion it is consensual with her it is beyond words/between the flesh and skin/Looks like she comes out of her mother's skirts/You'd think she never had a lover/But beware you woman-child wary of its fourteen**_

_**Because of her my name is Criminal/Criminal/My question is final, they will take me and they will lock me up/They will throw me in the hole/they will accuse me, they'll condemn me/they will surely go mad because of her/Criminal.**_

_**If you put your mouth against my mouth/Criminal/Oh if you touch me/my question is final I leave my container/Put me behind bars/Oh what I still dream about her skin/Oh Criminal **_

_**Your eyes squint when I am called Criminal/when I'm in the shower/your words that score my question is final and who is frightened by her little teen body/you are not very disturbed you see nothing perverse in his blue-green eyes/of a femme fatale beneath his pale lips/too bad for you. **_

_**I am loving it with her/if you touch me is irrational on me/if you lie to me your eyes squint/Criminal is beyond words/Criminal between the flesh and skin/I'm not so wild put me behind bars/Criminal If you touch me.**_

**Criminal**

They stayed in each others arms and kissed each other feverishly. "I vow I will never allow anyone to take you from me."

She placed her head against his heart. "Let's hope there shall never be a need for us to be apart."

"We shall always be together in all ways Madame Destler."

She blushed understanding what he was referring to. She didn't have much experience in regards to the opposite sex but her mother taught her well when she hit puberty all that was needed to know about the ways of married life and how to please your husband.

He pulled her by the hand and they went into the main chamber and drank another glass of champagne making her feel giddy and less nervous. He led her to the waterfall. He had placed a blanket and pillows on the floor next to the waterfall. He helped her remove her shoes and dress down to her chemise and underskirt followed by his shoes. He laid her carefully on the blanket and began kissing her anew.

As he pulled away, she removed his mask, wig, and threw them aside. "You won't need those."

He smiled at her and continued kissing her all over her mouth, cheeks, forehead and eyelids. She felt so loved.

"Te iubesc rom."

He smiled understanding the significance of her words. Gypsies could not lie when they spoke their language, which proved to him that she really did love him unconditionally.

"Te iubesc monisha."

She smiled at him and kissed him softly on his lips and along his jawbone moving to his neck loving the way he shivered when she kissed him there. She kissed him again, opening her mouth and running her tongue along his lips. His hands slid from her back to the undersides of her breast. This time it was her turn to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay."

"I want to take things slow I've never done anything like this."

"Neither have I we will learn together." They were both excited for the new experience.

He pulled her chemise down revealing her breasts. His fingers worked their way to the center of her breasts, thumbs lightly grazing her erect nipples. Her breath caught in her throat at shock and the sheer pleasure. She reached under his shirt and her hands touched his bare chest. His thumbs drew little circles around her nipples. He looked at her, her eyes filled with love and lust for him her hair fanned out around her.

"You are so beautiful."

She felt the tiniest, softest touch of his tongue on her nipple. His finger caressed with other one with an equally light touch. Her body responded and her nipples grew harder. His lips opened and he took her nipple into the warmth of his mouth. He closed his mouth over her nipple and tugged tenderly. She gasped the feelings in her body were completely new to her but were also very primal. They stayed there for a while, fingers brushing lightly against skin, hands touching every inch, lips against lips, learning the nuances of each other.

He explored the soft curves of her body, and she discovered the harder muscular areas of his. Her hands dropped down and she slid them down his back, stopping at the waistband of his pants. She was hesitant not sure, how to proceed so she skimmed her fingers along his waist touching his soft bare skin. He helped her and removed his pants and her fingers brushed against the light dusting of hair. She pulled away at first not sure how far she could go but he smiled at her giving her full permission to explore.

He removed his undergarments and his shaft sprang free. She was amazed by the look of it and how she knew she instantly wanted it inside her as if by instincts and she was scared when she saw it began to grow and harden and she worried it wouldn't fit inside her. She touched it tentatively; his sharp intake of breath was audible as her fingers skimmed along his erection. She watched as his eyes closed as he gave himself over to the pleasure and she felt happy that she could make him feel as such.

He reached down and began to pull her underskirt off her hips, to the ground. They reveled in the sight of their naked bodies. First looking then touching and exploring both trying to learn the other's body. They discovered what caused little gasps and moans, and what made them shiver. He explored the damp, dewy curls at the apex of her thighs with his fingertips touching lightly at first thumbing her clitoris then delving deeper into her tight warmth. He felt the slick wetness of her and reveled in it.

She caressed him shyly at first with shaky hands, and then she became bolder when she saw how much pleasure she could bring him. She felt an aching in her groin and somehow knew that he was the one to ease the ache. She pulled him on top of her, her body yearning for his. Her legs opened her body ready to receive him. He paused, his shaft seeking her opening.

He hesitated worried. "This might hurt you."

"I know but it will only hurt at first. I want you inside me Phantom." She whispered. She tilted her hips to allow him enter her easily. He sank into her, the barrier of her virginity giving way. She felt an intense pain almost like a burning she cried out but urged him onward. Almost as suddenly, as the pain came it gave way to pleasure.

"Do you want me to take it slower?"

"No I am okay now my sweet Phantom. It doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled at him reassuringly. She began to move in rhythm with his strokes enjoying the feeling of how he filled her completely.

He thought back to some of what he read in books on sex when he was on his travels and how he now could use that knowledge to bring his wife more pleasure. His hand reached between their bodies and rubbed circles around the bud of her clitoris and he bent his head and took one nipple into his mouth, suckling her. Her fingers ran through his hair and her body bucked against his. He rubbed her clitoris faster and increased the intensity of his thrusts into her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she felt a strange sensation like a pressure was building in her as if her body would explode if it were not released. She felt a little frightened but trusted in her husband and in her own body and soon waves of pleasure crashed against her and her orgasm overtook her. She cried out. "Oh Erik…I love you."

Her legs tightened around him and he soon thrust into her one last time, his own orgasm imminent. He felt her tightening around him and heard her cries of pleasure and he felt himself explode into a melody of song as his orgasm took him over. "Oh Alina I love you too."

They pulled apart and lay on the blanket just taking in all the new sensations and feelings. They looked at each other, smiled, and kissed softly. "How about a nice bathe, Mrs. Destler?"

She giggled and took his hand and he led her to the lake. He removed his shirt and completely removed his pants. He stood before her completely naked. His skin was softly tanned and the light cascaded over his muscular form. He was beautiful and so sensual like an Olympian god she couldn't help her mouth from falling open. She didn't even see the long and short scars, scars made from floggings and beatings, in her eyes he was perfect from head to toe. She knew he was one of the most gorgeous men she would ever have the pleasure of seeing completely naked and was glad that he was her husband. He stood at his full height of 6 feet with a light covering of dark hair on his broad chest. This hair trailed down his tight abdomen leading lower to his shaft, which was beginning to harden again. He moved closer to the lake and removed her garments from her body and she felt herself blush as his eyes followed every curve of her body. They both slipped into the water and waded out near the waterfall where she so often bathed alone. Now she would bathe with her husband.

Soon he grabbed for her playfully but she dove sideways and slipped away from him knowing this area well. They played together in the water splashing each other very aware of their arousal and the feel of their bodies brushing past one another. Erik held Alina to him her erect nipples pressing into his chest as his shaft rubbed against her stomach. She felt tingles wherever he touched her as though his touch was like lightening. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, tongues entwining caressing and exploring. She kissed the cleft in his chin and his jaw and then his neck making him shiver again despite the warm water.

They swam out closer to the waterfall feeling the water cascading down their entwined bodies. They made love again under the waterfall slowly and passionately. They cleaned up, headed to their wedding bed, and curled up in each others arms kissing each other. "I love you Mr. Destler." "And I love you Mrs. Destler." They soon fell fast asleep.

_A/N: Hope you all enjoy the sweet love scene. I wanted something soft and romance. I hope I capture those feelings with a bit of innocence. Enjoy and review! Your reviews make my day. ;)_


	21. Angel Eyes

_Author's Note:_

_Here's a chapter for those who wanted to skip over the last one because of the sexual content. This chapter is dedicated to those readers who waited paitently for when Christine would make her appearance. She does in this chapter and she has a confrontation although it's not with Erik. Let's just say the confrontation doesn't go well but I'd like to think it ended well. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

Chapter 21 – Angel Eyes

_**Angel Eyes - ABBA**_

_**Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah/Keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes/I keep thinking, a-aaah**_

_**Last night I was taking a walk along the river/And I saw him together with a young girl/And the look that he gave made me shiver/'Cause he always used to look at me that way/And I thought maybe I should walk right up to her and say/Ah-ha-ha, it's a game he likes to play**_

_**Look into his angel eyes/One look and you're hypnotized/He'll take your heart and you must pay the price/Look into his angel eyes/You'll think you're in paradise/And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise/Don't look too deep into those angel eyes/Oh no no no no**_

_**Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him/And it hurts to remember all the good times/When I thought I could never live without him/And I wonder does it have to be the same/Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain?/Ah-ha-ha, how can I forget that name?**_

_**Crazy 'bout his angel eyes/Angel eyes/He took my heart and now I pay the price/Look into his angel eyes**_

**Angel Eyes**

Alina knew she needed to go out to get another chemise and underskirt because of Erik. She still recalled the third night of their honeymoon he couldn't get her undergarments off fast enough so he ripped them off of her not that she minded. She was actually trilled at the show of strength making her want him even more afterwards. 'He's such a criminal.' She thought lustily. The days after she quickly learned she didn't really need to wear anything but now she needed a new one, for tonight was the big premier and Christine's return to the stage. She knew that Erik wanted to see Christine sing and as much as she still felt a twinge of jealousy towards her she understood that he wanted to see his star pupil shine on stage once more.

She knew that the opera house would be full in a few hours with rehearsals underway and she needed to hurry in and out. She found her way outside rather quickly getting used to the tunnels and secret exits. She headed out and bought her self a chemise and underskirt with the money Erik had given her. She passed by a dress shop but paused when she saw a beautiful dress in the window she knew would look beautiful so they could watch the opera that night. She went into the shop and tried on the dress and she was right it looks amazing.

It was strapless made of a coarse silk and taffeta it was a beautiful Prussian blue color. The bustle fanned out into short folds while the rest flowed freely to the ground. The bodice was fitted with a corseted back and was as low cut the fabric at the top making a small V. A silver chain of beading came down from her left arm and wrapped around her torso and back ending at her left hip in a cluster of beading like a falling star that explodes once it reaches Earth. The neckline was low but she could get away with for such a formal affair, and she was now a married woman her husband would be all the escort she needed.

She had them box it up and she hoped she could contain her excitement until she showed it to Erik. She continued on her way enjoying the bright sunny day that was warm and not too breezy. She saw the newspaper boy holding up the newspaper and she stopped short when she saw the Buquet men on the cover.

"Did you hear Madame two men were found killed in a warehouse and the murderer is still at large?"

She feigned shock. "Oh my I hope they do not strike again. Do the police have any clues?"

"I do not think so Madame."

He pulled closer to her to whisper. "The word on the street is the police aren't looking very hard for the killer these men were bad men and the police were trying to catch them for years for rapes and crimes all over the city. It's what you call just desserts if you ask me."

She smiled inwardly. "I guess they deserved their fate. Thank you for telling me all about it." She placed a franc in his hand, waved him farewell and continued onward. She slipped back into the opera house and went into the dressing room knowing the mirror entrance was the quickest and no one would be around for a couple more hours.

* * *

She was about to slide the mirror open when she heard a sound of the door opening, her heart froze. How was she to explain her presence here? When she did not find a suitable place to hide, she decided to play innocent and say she was lost? 'But how do I say I got here in the first place? Ah I have it I was looking for Madame Giry.'

She was satisfied with her excuse and she stood her ground and waited for the person to enter. She was relieved but also apprehensive when she saw it was Christine. Christine was startled when she noticed her in the dressing room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry please forgive me I got lost I was looking for Madam Giry."

"Oh she's further down the hallway you'll find her there."

She was about to walk past Christine when Christine stopped her and looked at her face. "Wait I have seen you before haven't I."

"I do not think so I have never met you before Madame."

"I have not met you but I have seen you before. You were with him with the Phantom."

"What is this Phantom you speak of?"

"You know very well what Phantom I am certain now that it was you. I saw you walking along the river together. I saw the way he looked at you it was the same way he looked at me with obsession in his eyes. Admit it you were with him, he must be keeping you prisoner. I can help you escape him he is a murderer."

Alina was starting to get upset at her presumptions and stopped the innocent act. "He is not keeping me prisoner. I do not need help escaping."

"You don't have to lie to me I know how he can be his temper is harsh but there is help."

"I do not need _your_ help. He is a gentle man he took care of me when I was left for dead he nursed me back to health."

"I know he can seem like an angel but underneath lurks a mad man. He is not safe to be around."

"He is perfectly safe and he is perfectly sane."

"You must not have seen what lies beneath. Oh, that face I shall never forget it, it was not much of a face."

"I have seen his face and it does not hold any horror for me I think it makes him distinguished."

"Are you mad? You are mad you must have removed his mask he will never let you leave if you do that."

"For your information I did remove his mask broke it in two and threw the damn thing in the lake because I wanted to stay."

"Certainly you do not know what you are saying. He must have you under his spell his music possesses you mind body and soul."

She blushed without realizing. 'He has already possessed me mind, body and soul, especially the body.' "I am not under a spell he is no sorcerer or spell caster."

"How can you know?"

"I am gypsy we know of magic."

"But do you know that not only his face is distorted but his soul is as well he had murdered many men."

"The men he killed deserved to die, except maybe Piangi he was just in the wrong place in the wrong time, but all others were not innocent men."

"What of Joseph?"

"He was a drunk and groped and mistreated the young girls too naive to tell anyone and he mistreated the animals and anyone who was defenseless."

"I knew of his drinking and of the animals but I had no idea that he did prey on the young girls. And what of Joseph's brother and cousin, were they guilty of some crime?"

"The Buquet men were indeed guilty of a crime but the Phantom didn't kill those men."

"Surely you don't think he is innocent of those murders they found the Punjab lasso the police may not know who did it but I do. And what exactly do you say was the crime of the Buquet men?"

"Hunting after the Phantom like he was some animal and for beating a woman, breaking her ribs, giving her a swollen eye, throwing her down a trap door and leaving her for dead."

Christine looked at her in realization. "They did that too you, but why?"

"Because I tried to stop them from searching for the Phantom to kill him and because they thought I knew something I did not, they wanted to beat it out of me."

"That is awful how could they be capable of such deeds?"

"I do not know but they were."

"But that still does not excuse him killing those men or for killing others."

"He is changed and I told you he did not kill those men."

"You poor naive girl do you really think he could change? He will always be a murderer just because you did not see him do it doesn't mean he didn't kill them. You shouldn't fool yourself and get away from him while you still can before you have to pay the price as I did. You don't un….."

Christine's words were cut short as Alina slapped her across the face. She spit out her next words full of venom eyes full of rage Christine was smart enough to take a step back and kept quiet as Alina ranted.

"I am not some naive girl such as you were. He has changed because he now knows compassion which you showed him and I know with certainty that he did not kill them. The Buquet men kidnapped me and the Phantom from the tunnels the night of the masquerade ball and took us to that warehouse and meant to rape me and kill me in front of him and then to kill him with his own lasso. Even after I tricked them by offering to help I could still see in their eyes they would still rape me when they were done. Even the police were after them for rape and crimes, crimes they escaped punishment for. He did not kill those men…I did."

Christine's eyes got as big as saucers. "You killed them?"

"Yes like I said they tried to rape me and Erik was tied up and he couldn't save me and I would not let them torture me. They were evil men and deserved what they got. It was either their lives or mine. I defended myself the only way I could and I would do the same repeatedly. I do not regret ridding the world of two evil men."

"But shouldn't they have had a fair trial?"

"Erik is the Phantom of the Opera who extorted money from the managers for years and almost burned the building to the ground and kidnapped you and your lover a noble and I am a gypsy trusted by no one. Do you really think they would have listened to me or Erik and believed us?"

Christine hung her head. "Yes you are right I guess if they really were that evil than they did deserve to die."

"They did and it is my soul that is distorted Erik's is beautiful and artistic. He is an amazing man and he has done so much good."

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes I am I love him with all my heart and soul. He is my guardian angel who has saved me numerous times and helped me when no one else would; he has come to mean a lot to me. He sang me lullabies when I was hurt and healing. He is romantic, he makes my spirit soar and makes me feel alive and loved. He is a passionate man so full of fire that he sets me ablaze with a mere gaze or touch. I do love him more and more each day."

Christine felt envious of this woman. She loved Raoul and he loved her but there wasn't any passion in their marriage. Raoul was so prim and proper and he did make her happy but he didn't make her shiver like the Phantom did. There was no danger only safety. He didn't make her feel alive but she was still happy with him and knew that they would have a long prosperous marriage.

Suddenly realization hit Christine this has to be the woman the Phantom mentioned in his letter to her he left in her dressing room.

"You sound though you both are deeply in love."

"Yes we are but I know that he still has a love for you but he will come to love me more in time."

"He does not love me the way he does you. He holds me in a place in his heart but I no longer hold his love, you do."

"I have seen a letter he wrote to you which he never mailed telling you of his love for you and hope that you would come back to him as his student and his angel of music."

"Yes he did tell me that he wished me to come back to him as a student but he did not love me in that way any longer and knew it wasn't meant to be like it is with you."

"Wait so you have seen this letter I speak of?"

"Yes I found a letter from him the other day in my dressing room. Here I will show it to you." She went to her desk, took out the letter from a book, and handed it to her.

"I've read it already." She was about to hand the letter back to Christine when she noticed the letter was longer that the one she read with a third paragraph she read it tears filling her eyes.

_**I do love you my angel as a brother loves a younger sister I will look out for you and protect you always, but I now know the love between a man and woman. The woman I met had been a friend to me when I least deserved one but she was there regardless and she sacrificed of herself for me and taught me so much about what true love is. You showed me what compassion was but she showed me what trust was. I am so glad I had found her our lives happened coincidentally. She has been like an angel on Earth making me a better man. I truly love her with all my heart and soul and know that she is my life. I want to spend my life with her just as you spend yours with Raoul. Know my angel of music that I am happy now, and happiest I have ever been. I wish you could meet her I am sure that you would get along she has your love of music but she has so much more fire in her she is fierce and strong and is all things different than you and all things that I needed in a beloved. Well I just wanted you to know that I am happy now and you do not need to worry about me I will be okay as long as I have my beloved by my side forever.**_

_** Yours Truly,**_

_** Angel of Music **_

'I was foolish to doubt his feelings. So he no longer loves her but only loves me.' She felt her spirits lift high; she put her left hand over her heart feeling it beating was fluttery like a butterfly in love. She looked at Christine. "So he is truly over you now we both can finally be happy together."

"Yes it seems so I thought perhaps it was a trick that he was trying to tell me that so he could still kidnap me away but now that I have met you maybe he had finally moved on."

Christine then noticed the beautiful diamond and emerald rings on Alina's finger. "You are married…to the Phantom…I'm sorry I mean Erik?"

"Yes, we just got married a week ago. We have been celebrating our honeymoon up until now, but Erik wants to see your upcoming opera to watch his former student, and I do want to see you sing as well. You do have such an angelic voice I heard it once that fateful night."

"Yes it is all thanks to him my teacher. Maybe he can teach you to sing."

"No I'm afraid that isn't where my heart lies I prefer dancing instead it is how I interpret the music. I feel amazing when I can move to the music bend my body to and fro and feel the music in my limbs."

"You sound such like my friend Meg she loves the ballet it runs in her blood. Her mother was an incredible dancer in her day."

"Madame Giry an incredible dancer. You don't say. I guess I can see that about her."

"You have met Madame Giry?"

"Oh yes I have met her and Meg they were both witnesses to our wedding."

"I am amazed Meg has not uttered a single word and she is usually so bad with holding secrets."

"Well I guess this time it wasn't her secret to tell and it was important she not tell anyone and maybe if she had told you would not understand or think she was deceiving you."

"I guess you are right. Very well I mustn't keep you from returning to him. I do hope to see both of you at the show; I have to finish my rehearsals."

"We shall be there tonight in his favorite box. I bid you farewell Christine. It was pleasant meeting you despite the circumstances, and I do apologize for taking my temper out on you."

"I believe I did deserve it by doubting the Phantom couldn't really change. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Maybe we will."

They both smiled at one another and Christine watched as Alina disappeared behind the mirror and she headed to rehearsals. The opera went off without a hitch, Christine became more famous and word spread of her angelic voice. She was offered the Prima Donna spot in London's opera house which she accepted with Raoul's insistence they make a new life away from bad memories. Erik and Alina soon went back to the lair to enjoy time away from the crowds and continue their honeymoon.

_A/N: Christine did deserve the slap doubting her angel like that even if she did go through some trials because of him, but all is well and they made amends. Christine knows her angel is happy and not lurking in the shadows and Alina knows Erik is fully over Christine and loves her fully. Enjoy and review! Your reviews make my day. ;) Digital cupcakes for everyone who reads._


	22. Happy Homemaker

_Author's Note:_

_I hope you guys like this, this is about that time where the reason for me asking trrmo77's for name suggestions and others for their votes become apparent. It's been a long honeymoon so I'll let you make your guesses. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

_PS: This chapter is dedicated to bensara91513 for the favorite and follow.  
_

Chapter 22 – Happy Homemaker

_**Happy Homemaker – Melanie Doane**_

_**Maybe I'd be happy to let it all go/Dedicate my life to making jelly molds/Learn to cook and learn to sew/I'm a Happy Homemaker**_

_**Why have I been pushing so hard/when I could be out in the backyard/Letting down my hair/letting down my guard/I'm a Happy Homemaker**_

_**Barefoot and pregnant/never looked so good/We're all dying to take our shoes off/Never what we want/it's always what we should/Ahhh, I'm a Happy Homemaker**_

_**Maybe it'll be different this time around/We'll put to use the wisdom/I hope we've found/Like to lose the crap/without losing ground/I'm a Happy Homemaker**_

_**Gone so far the other way/We're scared to be our mothers/and we're scared of going soft**_

**Happy Homemaker**

Alina looked all around there was beautiful furniture around her and she was in a lovely spacious home, the sunlight filtered in through the windows. She wondered who this house belonged to and why was she there. She turned and saw herself in a beautiful emerald green gown lying on the couch resting her eyes. Soon a small hand shaking her awakened her.

"Come see what I did. I made you a picture."

She looked at a small girl who was about four years of age who was staring at 'herself' on the couch with almost identical bright green eyes. She had golden brown curls that framed her face and a small cleft in her chin. She reminded Alina of the Phantom but also of herself though she wasn't quite sure why. She thought that the little girl was absolutely beautiful. She watched as the girl pulled her other self's hand as she sat up and smiled at the child.

"Come on maman."

'Maman?' Suddenly the realization hit her, this was her child. Then she watched as Erik came into the room and kissed her other self, and picked up the little girl and threw her up in the air making her squeal with delight.

"Higher…daddy…higher." She smiled to herself and saw how happy they looked and how amazing her future could be together.

* * *

Alina loved waking to Erik every morning. It had been almost a month since their marriage and they settled into marriage life quite well. They knew each other so well they went about their day like clockwork. They had so much fun getting to know each other a little better, telling stories to each other and singing and dancing to his powerful music. She had to slow her dancing down sometimes because she was getting more and more sore, and she was getting more easily fatigued. She worried she was getting a cold. Just the night before they went to the roof of the opera house and they danced into the night and got caught in a light rainfall but they didn't care they continued dancing and kissing despite the warm summer's rain.

She and the Phantom had dinner together and she looked forward to dessert she had been craving her favorite pastry for the past week. She only got through half of her dinner before she started getting a bad headache and nausea took over and she rushed to the bathroom to vomit. Erik went to look for her concerned but she assured him she was fine, she only ate too fast. When it happened the next night she worried that she might have problems with her stomach. That night she slept with a pillow beneath her stomach hoping it would help the nausea. The next day she felt much better she ate more slowly but still the nausea took over for the next week until her stomach finally seemed to settle as long as she ate mostly bread and water then finally ate more greens and some meat.

As the weeks passed her dreams became more and more vivid and it always contained the small girl. She wondered if it was possible that she was pregnant but couldn't fathom the idea, but knew she didn't know anything about pregnancy. But as a few more weeks past she felt a small fluttering in her stomach and such happiness wash over her then she just knew she was in fact pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Erik, she only hoped that he would be as ecstatic as she was. She was imaging their life together more and more. Would their child be a singer like their father or a dancer like her? Would they be musical at all? She did know that whatever the child decided to look like or become she would love them regardless.

Erik was working in the lower tunnels working on a new opera wanting to keep it a surprise for her. She didn't want to disturb him but she couldn't contain her happiness any longer so she headed down into the lower tunnels. She noticed one of the tunnels she normally took felt a bit odd but continued onward. She walked forward and her foot hit a tripwire and suddenly a trap door opened beneath her. She shrieked as she plummeted down six feet into a small hexagon shaped room. She landed hard on her knees and instinctively put out her hands quickly and landed on them so hard she almost snapped them so she could protect her stomach at all cost.

There were mirrors on every wall and she could not see an exit except for the trap door which she could not reach. There was nothing in the room except for a settee and a lasso, nothing she could use to get out or call for help. She had thought that Erik has disarmed all of his booby traps but he seemed to have forgotten. She understood his need to be overprotective them but in his protection almost harmed her and their unborn child. She remembered she had told her of his Persian nickname 'daame darvaazeye aashegh', it seemed fitting that he would be known for his love of trap doors. She hoped that she would be discovered soon and not be in this creepy room for long. She sat on the floor hands around her stomach waiting and praying for him to come soon.

* * *

Erik sat in the chamber composing new music when he heard a bell ring. He was about to ignore it when he remembered that it was a warning system to let him know when any of the booby traps got set off. He had told Alina he had disarmed them but he knew he couldn't he had to keep them safe from anyone that found their way into the tunnels. The Buquet men were dead but he didn't trust Raoul any farther than he could throw him. He went back out into the tunnels to see what had set them off. He came upon the trap door that was open into his small mirrored torture chamber he had built years ago when he still held a grudge against the world for shunning him.

He looked in and saw Alina in the bottom of the room sitting in a corner arms wrapped around her self. He called out to her and she stood and walked towards the opening looking up at him with a mix of irritation and apprehension at being stuck in the room. He had her take the lasso down and throw it up to him after he had it he pulled her up to him. He embraced her tightly and apologized profusely, but when he looked into her eyes he could sense something was wrong other than falling into the torture room.

He took her back into the main chamber in the upper tunnels. "Are you alright?"

He asked her five times and each time the response was, "I'm fine."

She seemed lost in thought and he left her to get some bandaging for her hands that were badly scrapped, some of the skin had peeled off leaving them bloody. He returned and started bandaging her hands. "Erik, do you plan to live down here forever?"

The question caught him off guard. "I suppose I have planned to do so there aren't many places I can go looking as I do."

"Surely you have given it some thought."

"Well if I was ever forced to leave the tunnels I would hide out in some abandoned buildings or maybe build a new protected lair somewhere else."

"Protected with booby traps I suppose. Do you think maybe you could ever feel safe enough to let your guard down?"

"Not with people like Raoul and others who fear my disfigurement."

"Maybe there could be a place out there maybe even a secluded place where we could be alone away from others a place safe for us to raise a family."

"I doubt there is such a place where we could truly be free from others."

"But maybe there is a place or we could make one, a house of our own not a lair. I can't imagine raising a family here in these tunnels."

"Are you saying you want to leave the tunnels? You wish to leave me."

"Of course not these tunnels have been like a home for me, but I hate living in fear and worrying about the next booby trap I will end up in or even having to have booby traps set up."

"I do apologize for it I know I said I would disarm them, but I worry about our safety."

"I know that Erik, but we shouldn't have to live this way. What if our child gets trapped in one of those booby traps and gets hurt as I almost was. What then?"

"But you were not seriously hurt none of the traps I have active are ones to kill or harm and we do not have children."

Her eyes widened. "So you do have inactive traps that are meant to harm or kill?"

"Yes I do have some but they are not active."

'This will not do I will not and can not endanger our child.' "But they could be activated by you accidentally."

"Well it is highly improbable but not impossible. But we both are sharp witted and no harm will befall us." She held a hand on her stomach worrying about what would happen if their child fell into a booby trap, what would she do?

"Yes but a child is not quick witted and could easily be hurt or killed, this is not a safe place to raise a family."

"But we do not have to worry about that will are not raising a family now or anytime soon." She felt hurt like he stabbed her in the heart.

"Do you not want a family?"

"I have thought of it but it just isn't plausible. What would they do with a father such as me? They wouldn't be able to go out with me to run around or to play. I wouldn't be able to take them to school or do most things a father should do and what would they think of my disfigurement or what would their friends think?"

"Our children would love you regardless you could still do things with them despite the disfigurement you are not handicapped by it in anyway. They would understand it and you."

"But what about if they come out disfigured like me?"

"I would still love them perhaps even more because of it."

"Are you mad how could you say such a thing? Would you want them to be disfigured?"

"If they were disfigured they would still be our child just because you had parents that did not love you doesn't mean we will be the same. Would you love them any less?"

"No of course not but I would understand their plight and what their future holds."

"And I wouldn't? I love you and you are disfigured and I would love them because they would be my reminder of you and the love I have for you." He started to feel some of his fear wash away.

"But I could not and will not raise them here, not in this environment. Let us go somewhere else and start anew away from the opera house."

"I can not do such a thing I can't just leave the only home I have ever known. It would be no different any where else for me. We will stay here and deal with whatever may come our way. Here I can protect us from anyone that wished to harm us by any means necessary and will do so." Alina knew then that he would never leave the tunnels willingly.

"Besides children would only complicate things at the moment I still have an opera to work on and people to watch run my opera house. We can discuss children at a later time, when we decide to have them and if we even decide to have any. "

"But you always do those things."

"Then perhaps children aren't ideal for us we are happy just you and me we need no others."

She smiled sadly at him and headed towards their room. Maybe if she just showed him there could be such a place then maybe he will welcome this little one into his life.

_A/N: Poor Erik being his usual music centric self. Plus he fears his child not only being disfigured but could a murderer and torturer really raise children with the woman he loves. Would he be a good parent of end up like his mother? He worries so but will he realize too late the life he could be living without his fears controlling him. Enjoy and review! Your reviews make my day. Trrmo77 & Firerock876 both of your reviews made me smile. ;) _


	23. Nothing Else Matters

_Author's Note:_

_Time for Alina to make a tough decision for the sake of their child. What will she decide….read and find out. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

Chapter 23 – Nothing Else Matters

_**Nothing Else Matters - Garou**_

_**I was in the bedroom packing for a trip/You were in the kitchen a smile on your lips/What's it gonna matter when this moment's gone?/The world's spinning faster but we're just holding on/A sudden disaster could roll from the sea/The earth could just open forget you and me/Life is what happens while we're making plans/You gave me your heart but it slipped through my hands**_

_**Did I ever stop to say?/Did I ever find a way?/To catch you when time flew/Did I ever make it show?/Did I ever let you know?/Nothing else matters but you/Nothing else matters but you**_

_**I was on the rooftop the sun in my eyes/You were in a mood for a little surprise/But nights turn to days then weeks become years/What are we left with when all this disappears?**_

_**'Cause time doesn't slip it runs through our hands/And just where it goes, I can't understand/Like an old photograph, in white and black/The hours have faded, but I just want them back, I just want them back**_

**Nothing Else Matters**

A week later and Alina still tossed and turned all night she barely slept. She knew if she wanted to raise their child in safety and not worry about there being hurt or trapped because of their father's overprotecting she would have to leave and go elsewhere. She'd have to find a place that would be accepting or find a secluded spot that would be ideal for them to make a home where they wouldn't have to run, hide or cower in fear. She hoped when she found such a place she would send word to Erik that she found a place for them to be together and hoped that he would understand and wish to join them.

'As much as it pains me to do so I must leave for my child's sake.' She would head north of the city and wander until she found what she searched for. She packed her things together in a small bundle, a change of clothes, some money, bread and cheese to last a week and some carrots and apples. If she was going she would have to take Ceasére with her. She would not be able to walk for long in her condition and be able to find what she was looking for quickly enough to have Erik meet her.

She saw one of his capes draped on the chair one of his heavier ones and took it as well so she could wrap herself in it if she got cold. She sat at the desk, wrote a letter for Erik and placed it on the dining table so he would see when he awoke before he looked for her. She knew he might not understand now but hoped that some day he would understand why she did what she did for their child. She placed both pages of the letter on the table and headed to the tunnels leading to Ceasére not noticing that the second page of her note had fallen from the table and slipped under a table.

She went down to Ceasére who was happy to see her and nudged her with his head playfully. "Ah Ceasére we have a big journey ahead of us, we need to find a paradise where we can all live happily." The horse neighed softly. She saddled him and led him to the tunnels leading to the streets happy that Erik had showed her the way out. Her thoughts went to him and she looked back towards the way she had came and wiped the tears from her eyes but she headed onward and mounted Ceasére once they were outside. The horse seemed to be thrilled to be outside as part of her was as well and he went forward in a quick gait.

The sun was just rising above the horizon and she had much ground to cover before nightfall. She knew that to the north was a lot of country side perhaps there she could find somewhere perfect their little piece of heaven. She knew Erik had made many enemies in the opera house over the years and she feared another disaster and that they might not survive it. A disaster she wouldn't put her child through she couldn't bear to watch everything they worked for slip through their hands. She looked down at her small belly bump rubbing it lovingly. "Nothing else matters but you." She headed north and hoped it wouldn't take her long to find a place to call home.

* * *

Erik awoke and turned to an empty side of the bed. The smell of jonquils lingered on the pillow. He thought maybe she had woken early and started to make breakfast for them. He went into the kitchen a smile on his lips and looked for her but she wasn't there. He thought maybe she was on the roof watching the sunrise as she loved to do sometimes. He walked past the dining table without a second glance and headed to the roof.

He stood on the roof and watched the sunrise the sun in his eyes as he didn't see Alina anywhere he headed back down. He thought of their argument the night before and wondered if she was still upset. He still refused to turn off the booby traps and he still didn't want to talk to her about having children. It wasn't that he didn't want any but he was afraid they would be disfigured and would end up having the same childhood he had. No one would understand, no one accept them or him. It would be cruel to hope that they could find such a place, hope he didn't want to rely on. 'Perhaps that's why she is avoiding from me because she is still angry.' He went back into the lair and he sat down in the chair when he turned his head he saw a note addressed to him. He read the note and became more distraught by each word.

_My dear Phantom,_

_I know that these tunnels are your home and have been for a long time and I am sorry I asked you to leave them to head out to places that might not be safe for you as you are. I am truly sorry my sweet Phantom but I can no longer stay here. These tunnels have been like a home to me as well but I know that we will never truly be safe here never be able to let our guard no and it is no way to live. I wanted to share a life with you as my husband and have a family but I know that you have fears and worry about having a family and that concerns me that you are so fearful of it and that you do not want it to happen. It is something that will happen that is outside our control and I don't want your fears to get in the way of our happiness. I do not want to fall into another booby trap and get hurt or worse I know you know your traps but I do not and I can no longer take the risk. I want to be some place where we don't have to hide or live as refugees. Know that I have to leave but I don't want you to worry about me I will be fine on my own._

Alina had left him. He felt his anger rise and he turned over the whole kitchen area the dining table the chairs and cabinets. He went into the main lair turning over tables throwing his compositions, ink, pens, everything to the ground. The bed they slept on had it's sheets torn off and thrown to the floor. He was so angry that she could just leave him and throw away their marriage and his love. How could she think that he would just let her show him love and then just forget her so easily? He had apologized several times for the bobby traps he was only trying to protect her and their way of life.

He went back to the kitchen reading the note again as he collapsed to the ground his anger and energy depleted. As he calmed, he soon realized the irony of the situation he feared losing her so much that his fear drove her away. She was right what would he have done if she had been hurt in his trap would he have been able to forgive himself after. It was hard enough when he hurt her the first time they met. He had never told her of his fears of losing her. It had taken him months to even tell her that he loved her. Maybe if he had told her sooner that he loved her or that he feared losing her so much he had nightmares about it. He wondered if she even knew just how much he loved her and how when he looked at her he dreamed of having a family, for the first time he wanted one when he looked into her eyes.

He did fear having one but he supposed most people had fears of having a children and not doing things right as his parents had done. They hadn't been much of parents and he hoped that he would not be like they were. Alina seemed to understand some of his fears even if they were unfounded and she seemed fearless about having a family. But he hadn't told her that despite his deep fears he still wanted to have one with her she brought out that need in him. He never told her he knew from his travels no one would accept him or their children probably thinking they were demon spawn. He didn't want her to be disappointed when no one would accept them.

Nothing else matters but her and her wants and needs. He wished he could turn back the clock and tell her all that he felt. That he loved her with his heart and soul and would do anything for her, even having disfigured children, even leaving his tunnels forever, even becoming friends with Raoul. Well maybe he wouldn't go that far, but now there was no way to tell her. He felt lost he went to the organ and began playing somber music putting in his emotions of losing her, before he sobbed silently into his hands. He wished that someday she would return to him, someday she would come back to the lonesome gargoyle.

_A/N: Erik going through a mini mood swing, his anger not being what it was since this time he knows true love not obsession. I hope everyone understood why Alina left, a mother has to protect her child even if it means hurting the father. Review and let me know your still enjoying the story and don't hate me for splitting them up. :) _


	24. Beautiful Regret

_Author's Note:_

_Will Alina find a safe haven or will she return to the lair? Read and find out. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

_PS: This chapter is dedicated to my first follower/reviewer Athalia97 since today is her birthday. Happy Birthday! Digital chocolate cupcake for you and digital vanilla cupcakes for the rest. :-)  
_

Chapter 24 – Beautiful Regret

_**Beautiful Regret - Garou**_

_**Even when she sleeps/She dreams a smile/You'll wonder where/She's gone to now/Every word she speaks/She'll catch your breath/She'll start to weep/But laugh instead/Even when it rains/She's dancing there/She can walk on air/If she wants to, if she wants to**_

_**Cause it's all to make you crazy for her/And the world is just a playground for her – yeah**_

_**Try to make her yours/She'll run and hide/When it's way too late/You'll realize, you'll realize**_

_**She's a beautiful, Beautiful Regret/Cause even when she's gone/Vanished into air/You'll be holding on/I've been there, I've been there**_

**Beautiful Regret**

Alina had traveled for almost two months when she stopped off in a small town to get more food. She pawned another of her bracelets to get money. She found herself in a small town called Vernon where it seemed like a nice town but after she removed her cape and the people could see her pregnancy that was starting to show. The fact that she traveled alone unaccompanied by a husband or man and she was gypsy got her run out of town. It didn't even matter that she wore her wedding ring proudly. She was grateful that she had at least bought and packed the food away before the zealots ran her out. She had started to regret leaving at least with Erik she knew she was safe even if he was a bit overprotective and she wanted to be with him and have him near but she knew that he could not leave the lair not without having a safe place to go to first.

A few days later she came upon another town called Louviers one that was beautiful and the people seemed genuinely friendly but she still did not want to risk things by letting her pregnancy show. She was four months along and it was getting harder to hide but still possible with the over-sized cape. They could see she was gypsy but bore her no ill will they just ignored her so she used it to her advantage. She began wearing the cape almost as a gown which would hide her stomach for a few more months unless anyone looked close enough. She claimed that she could do pen dukkerin just as her mother had done. Not many were interested in what she could do but they did tolerate it, so she didn't have many clients which she was happy about since she couldn't actually tell the future but she did give them vague outlooks and sound advice so she made a small living that way.

* * *

She decided she would stay and save up to find a place nearby and so she soon needed a place to stay. She found out from a client there was a woman who had a small house who was looking for someone to rent out a room for a small fee that she could afford. She headed off hoping that the woman wouldn't turn her away she needed someplace safe and comfortable for her and her unborn child until she could find somewhere more permanent. She headed to the house a little apprehensive but positive and met with the woman who was in her early sixties and newly widowed.

"Hello my name is Alina I heard that you had a room that you were going to rent and I was interested in getting a place to stay while I'm here."

"Nice to meet you Alina I have seen you in town, you do fortune telling. My name is Eleanor Phillips I do have a room I wish to rent. My husband died recently and this house is too old and too much for me to keep up by myself. It's falling apart and I worry about being alone here so I wish for someone who can keep me company as well and check in on me from time to time. Is that something that you would be willing to do?"

"Yes of course I would be willing to do that it isn't much to ask for, for a safe place to stay. I am sorry about your loss; I wish my husband could be with me right now."

"Oh you poor, poor child, how did he die?"

"No, no he isn't dead. It's complicated but we can not be together now not until I find a place suitable for us to live a place with people who are understanding and a place that is safe to raise a family."

"Why would you be in need of people who are understanding?" The woman's tone was soft and curious not the suspicious tone she expected.

Alina didn't know why but she felt comfortable with this woman as thought she could tell her anything without fear of being judged or misunderstood. She hadn't talked to anyone else in so long except for Erik and the occasional times Madame Giry and Meg joined them for dinner. The woman reminded her of her mother how she might be had she lived long enough. Therefore, she told Eleanor of her story leaving out the murders, the opera house's tunnels, and the pregnancy. Instead telling her of the man, she met and fell in love with the man who was disfigured on the right side of his face the man who didn't believe he would be accepted by anyone. Once she told her of the disfigurement Eleanor began asking her questions about Erik; where he was from and what he looked like. Alina smiled at Eleanor's curiosity and answered them.

"Madame Phillips do you think there is hope for us, for me and Erik?"

"Please call me Ella and yes I believe that true love survives even the most difficult of tests." For the first time true hope blossomed in Alina's heart.

She began staying with the woman who was like a grandmother and mother to her. She even had a small shed near the house that served as a stable for Ceasére who had fresh apples to eat everyday from the trees planted nearby. Alina became close to the woman they would have tea at night and tell stories of their lives and the woman would delight in hearing storied she had about Erik and his life. After a week of living with her Alina had been doing some light cleaning of her new room and removed her cape gown because she was hot underneath it and Eleanor walked in and saw her bulging stomach.

"You are pregnant aren't you?"

Alina knew she could not deny it and hoped that she would understand. "Yes I am that is also why I left. I knew that where we lived was not suitable to raise a child safely and because he could not leave because of his disfigurement I took it upon myself to find a place that we could raise our child together."

"Does he know that you are pregnant?"

"No he didn't when I asked him to leave with me. However, I left him a note when I left telling him why I had to leave and find a safe place to raise our child. I know he had fears that our child will come out the way he is disfigured even though I told him I would love our child regardless."

"It is good to know that you would not many people would, even some who were close to me would not be accepting of such a child. He is lucky to have found someone like you that accepts him. People of this town are wary of everyone new and different but they aren't mean and do try to get to know a person before they judge. I hope that Erik is as wonderful a man as you say for if he is he will be accepted. I know soon you will be too." She smiled.

"Thank you Ella." Later that day she went to work at her stall telling fortunes for two people that was passing through which made her enough to gather some groceries for herself. She headed home from the produce stands and headed home. As she walked she felt as though someone were following her a dark shadow that appeared out of nowhere always in the corner of her eye and she hoped it was Erik but whenever she looked behind her she saw no one and figured it was just that her imagination and hopes to see Erik were playing tricks on her. That night she held the cape close to her as she slept breathing in his scent and her thoughts traveled to him, wondering how he was doing and hoped that he didn't do anything to harm himself.

* * *

Erik sat in the chair overlooking the bed that he and Alina had shared and kept hoping she would walk through the door as though nothing had happened. He thought of her everyday. The time she danced for him, when they had gone to the ball together and waltzed. The first time she stood up to him and broke his mask and the first time he kissed her. He thought to the day they got married and their wedding night. He thought to the time they went up to the roof and danced in the rain laughing and kissing and coming down to the lair soaked and so in love.

But as the days and weeks past he knew she was not returning anytime soon, and he would have to move on. He started to regret everything. He regretted meeting her but knew she was the best thing that happened to him and then he regretted their time together but knew it had made him the man he now was. He then regretted not trusting her and how much he hurt her by not doing so sooner. He also regretted not letting her know earlier how he felt and the love he had for her. He did want a family with her despite his fears and he realized he should have told her, that when he looked at her while she slept and when he saw her smile he saw their lives together and dreamed for a family.

He had also imagined leaving the opera house even though it had been his home for years and where he had met Christine he knew he was never truly safe down below and worried often that someone would find him. He knew that was once his home was now his prison. 'Why didn't I tell her of that, that I too know I am not safe here and long for somewhere better? Why didn't I tell her that I want to leave the tunnels and be able to walk in the sun without fear of what people may say or do? Why had I not shared these feeling with her? Then maybe she would have stayed.' _'No she would have still left she knew you would never let your guard down here. You should have told her how you felt how the tunnels are no longer your home without her here to make it a home and you should have gone with her.'_

He knew his conscience was right. Things were not the same without Alina without his wife. I pushed her away and she no longer loves me because I could not give her what she wanted most a safe place to live and the willingness to have a family, even though I do want those things. Maybe I should move on and forget about her completely as she would want me to do. Maybe her leaving me will be the best thing for me now that I have known love I will appreciate it more if I should ever find it again. He knew she must be happy now she was free to live her life free to be around others. He knew she must have missed the interaction with others and now she could be out among the people without him holding her back and could be out under the sun living her life. She was still young, younger than he and maybe she could find someone who could give her what she needed without fear. He was ready to begin living his life again as he had before but now with the knowledge of compassion and trust. 'Tomorrow I will clean this place up and go back to living my life as I had before. I will live as Alina would want me to live.'

_A/N: Erik beating himself up and within reason telling her he didn't want a child but he does. Crazy men, never speaking their true thoughts until it's too late. Review and let me know your still enjoying the story and don't hate me yet. :)_


	25. Coming Home

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. There will be aprox. five more chapters before the epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Soon I will get started on my next one I hope to have all my lovely readers continue with me on to my next fanfics and to also gain new ones. I have loved the reviews, and follow/favorites. The silent approval means as much as the spoken ones. I thank you all for your kind words and support.  
_

Chapter 25 – Coming Home

_**Coming Home - Garou**_

_**I hopped aboard a southbound train/That took me back in time/To a place that I once knew/A place where you where mine/And I know that I've made up my mind/I'm coming home to you**_

_**I hit the road and pick up my bag/Like the very first time/And dream that I'm here walking with you hand in hand/But I know that I've made up my mind/I'm comin' home to you, baby**_

_**And these streets that I walk on/Paved with times that have come and gone/But now nothin' can keep you away from me/See**_

_**Pick up my courage with both my hands/And walk to your front door/It seems I've gone through all of this a thousand times before/And I know that when you see my face that I've come home to you/I've come home for you, baby, hey**_

**Coming Home**

Alina woke from a strange dream that she couldn't quite remember but she knew that it was a dream that frightened her greatly. She got up and went about her day trying to shake off the jittery feeling she had. She swept her room and then made breakfast for her and Ella. She then headed back into town and hoped that she had more clients as to keep her mind off the bad feeling she had.

By the end of the day she had almost forgotten the bad feeling until she was heading back to her room when she felt again that she was being followed. It really felt as though a dark shadow was following but as looked back she didn't see anyone but she still hurried her pace until she reached the house.

"Alina what is the matter you are as white as a sheet?"

"I do not know I have had this really bad feeling all day and just when I thought it was nothing I got it again even more strongly and felt as though someone were following me despite there being no one around that I saw."

"I do not know what to tell you child maybe it something or maybe it is nothing at all only time will tell us."

"You are right I will worry when and if the time comes and I learn if it is something other than my imagination." Alina tried to calm her self but she still remained uneasy. She wished she had Erik close so she could feel safe in his arms. She unpacked more of her things and held up her hand and looked at her wedding ring and thought of Erik.

* * *

Erik had just finished cleaning the main lair and had left the kitchen and dining area for last since it was the most disheveled. He righted the table and chairs and pushed the small cabinets back into place. As he swept a piece of paper slid out from under one of the cabinets. He picked it up and read it and his heart swelled with love. It was from Alina and when he took out the other note he saved in his pocket he realized it was a second part to her letter.

….My sweetest Phantom te iubesc, truly and more than life itself. I hope that you will understand why I left and that it was for us. When I find a place that will be accepting of us or somewhere secluded I will send for you and if I find nothing I will return to you but if that happens you must remove all booby traps and keep them away from us. I do not want our child to get hurt or killed accidentally in the traps and I will not raise a child in an environment that is not safe. I have seen visions of a child, our child she is beautiful, petite and delicate and I cannot raise her while we live in fear of more enemies or a trap accidentally set off. I hope I can find this place this piece of heaven before she decides to make an appearance because I would like for you to be there when she does. Know that I have taken Ceasére so I can travel long distances without harming our child. So until we see each other again know that I love you and I will send for you soon my darling husband I do not wish to be away from you for too long.

Te iubesc,

Alina

Erik swelled with love and pride. Alina did love him and she didn't leave him so she could get away she left so she could find a better place for them and their child. 'Before our child makes an appearance? Alina's pregnant with my child? When did it happen?' His memory shot back to her being nauseous and throwing up at the slightest consumption of food. 'She was pregnant from then I thought maybe her stomach was just being overly sensitive.' Then another thought donned on him that suddenly made sense of everything.

'She was pregnant when she fell into the torture chamber. She could have lost out child and it would have been entirely my fault. How could I have been so blind?' He put his head in his hands. 'She had every reason to be upset and to leave she asked me to remove the traps to save our child from falling into one and she wanted me to leave with her so we could be together and when I refused she was forced to go alone. What have I done?' He knew immediately that he had to go to her he had to find her. He had to come home to her. The song that Raoul and Christine sung on the roof suddenly made so much sense to him. He sang out the line proudly. "_**Anywhere you go, let me go too**_."

He packed some clothing and a few of his prized belongings and sheet music and left the tunnels. He felt a little bittersweet at leaving the tunnels his home but knew his home was now with Alina. He put on one of his best flesh colored masks and a dark wig and hat to prevent any stares while he was on his journey. He left the tunnels and stood on the Paris streets trying to decide where to go. He tried to think like Alina where would she start looking to find a safe place. The safest place he could think of was somewhere secluded which would have to be outside the city.

He headed north towards the rural areas outside Paris. He traveled for a few weeks asking locals in some of the smaller towns if they had seen Alina. He found one guy who remembered seeing a woman wearing a heavy cape riding a black stallion heading due north. He knew he was on the right trail and continued north. After a few more weeks he ended up in a small town called Vernon and hoped that he could find answers.

He overheard two men boasting about a gypsy girl that they had run out of town because she was pregnant without a man escorting her, which meant to them she was a harlot. They talked about how it was wrong in the eyes of God to be expecting a child out of wedlock and Erik tried to contain his anger and did not wring the two men by the necks as he wished he could. His Punjab was held tightly in his fist but he had promised his wife not to kill unless necessary and he wouldn't break his word as much as he wanted to.

He also wanted to yell at them that she was indeed married to him and their child was to be born in wedlock and he hoped he got to her before their child was born. Would another town also turn her out after realizing she was pregnant would she have to give birth alone with no one to help? He knew dark thoughts wouldn't help him now so instead he found a place he could stay for the night and figure out the best and fastest route to take the next morning that would lead him to find his wife. "I'm coming home to you, Alina."

_A/N: Does anyone else loving Erik right now? Going to find his wife and be with her no matter where it may be. Review and let me know your still enjoying the story. :-D_


	26. Guardian Angel

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review. Four more chapters til the epilogue.  
_

Chapter 26 – Guardian Angel

_**Guardian Angel – Lou Reed**_

_**I have a guardian angel/I keep him in my head/And when I'm afraid and alone/I call him to my bed**_

_**I have a guardian angel/Who keeps bad things from me/The only way to ruin it would be for me not to trust me/I have a guardian angel/Who's often saved my life**_

_**Through malevolent storms and crystal drums/The angel on my right/Has lifted me up and set me down/Always showing me what's right/And if my instinct proved me wrong/The angel set it right**_

_**And when I'm having nightmares/He shows me dreams instead/I have a ring/I have a dress/I have an empty shell/By the books below tea cups/I've kept a kind of hell**_

_**Panic and anxiety so often in my head/But I had a guardian angel/Who took care of me instead/The champagne cork the nightlight owl/A raven and a duck/The seed of pining parents/And your despairing love**_

_**Love and luck both having charmed lives/Can change all things about/I had a guardian angel/That's what this is all about/And when I thought I was alone/He saved my life instead**_

**Guardian Angel**

The Buquet men held her but soon they turned into Raoul and his men. Even later they disappeared and a dark shadow formed but she could see no face. Alina turned to the sound behind her. The man who stood before her wore all black almost blending into the shadows of the night but for the white mask gleaming in the moonlight. Her heart swelled at the sight of her husband. Instead of the smile she had hoped for his expression was stoic.

"My sweet Phantom, thank God you found me I do not wish to be here by myself. I thought you would never come. I'm so sorry I left but I only wanted what was best for you and our child. You don't deserve a life in darkness. You are my angel you deserve to be in the light not forced to hide. You and our child should be loved by all despite appearances. I promise to never leave you again. We can be happy here. You will be my guardian against all evil enemies."

Erik's face was like granite unmovable. He didn't say a word to her. When she tried to get closer to him he moved farther back. It didn't even matter when she began to run he was always a step behind. She finally stopped and reached out to him but stepped back into the shadows, even his mask darkened.

"Wait, Erik where are you going? Where did you go? Erik please I can't see you. ERIK?"

* * *

Alina awoke in a sweat she held the cape close to herself for a few minutes calming herself down, breathing in his fading scent. She knew she wanted to be with her husband again. She found a small cottage just outside the city it was close enough to the town to purchase anything they needed but just far away enough they could do as they pleased and Erik could walk around without his mask and feel safe from the eyes of others. It was too much for her to afford so she started taking other jobs. She began helping out in the town stables with the horses make sure they were exercised and assisting in the mating and birthing process. She also began giving dance classes in the afternoon to the young girls in town since it was harder and harder for her to dance because of her belly she often sat as she taught the class.

Now people no longer ignored her and began talking to her and treating her as a neighbor instead of a stranger. They began to welcome her into their small community and she knew it was probably thanks to Ella. Since she now had found a safe place to live and a home that she began saving up for she knew soon she would head back and look for Erik and hope that he would come with her this time. She wanted to write him a letter but the words just never seemed good enough to express herself. Plus she worried that he would be too angry with her that he wouldn't want to be with her and she hoped that he understood her reasons. She missed her angel who had saved her life in different ways.

'If I had him near he would banish the nightmares away.' She looked over at her closet where her wedding dress hung and she thought to the day she married Erik it truly was one of the happiest days of her life. She twisted her wedding ring absentmindedly and got up from the bed. She headed to the powder room to freshen up and bumped into her night table and she bent down to pick up an item that fell. It was a champagne cork, one she saved from when Erik proposed to her. She put it back and tried not to cry.

She knew she had a lot to do and lots of works to do if she wanted to save up money to purchase the cottage that needed lots of work and furniture in order to make it a home. It had some that was left over most of it was old and in need of repair. She got dressed and wrapped the cape around her expanding stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry sweet child of mine soon we will be reunited with your father. I will find him and bring him here and we will live together in happiness. I know he will come to love you and accept your arrival as much as I do."

She was famished and made breakfast for Ella and herself and then headed out early to start her day. She started by going to the stables and tended to the horses. There was one in particular that she came to see was a white genet that had been shipped over from Spain for its owner. She was a beautiful horse much smaller than the working horses she was used to but she had heard that this horse was much more quick and agile. The owner wanted her to look the horse over; she seemed lethargic and did not eat much. As much as she could tell the horse was healthy and strong but something did seem off. She looked into the horse's eyes and saw a familiar far off look the same that she her self had. "You miss your friends and your home don't you girl."

The horse nuzzled her in agreement. "So do I, I miss my beloved this place just isn't a home without him." She suddenly had an idea and went to fetch Ceasére and brought him over to the mare.

"I know he may be a strange horse to you and won't make up for your lost friends but he is a good horse and is a very good listener." The mare eyed Ceasére warily but soon they sniffed at each other and seemed to like one another and Jenny started to gallop with him and seemed to regain her energy to the approval of her owner. She left them to exercise in the pen and went to see one of her clients who wanted a private consultation and reading. She went to her little corner table in the book store where a few more clients were waiting for her. She soon finished up after her last client left. After she was finished she then headed to her dance class.

"Come on girls let us start class." She snapped her fingers at one girl who was daydreaming.

"JOLIE, wake up this is not the time for daydreaming, class is about to begin get in your positions. We will start with light stretching."

She checked each girl to make sure they were stretching correctly and not hurting themselves. Then she started with the basic moves and taught them to count the beats of the music and know the basics. After she taught them to learn to feel the music in their hearts and soul and let the music flow through them. Afterwards she gave them some free time to work on their project, where they had to come up with a choreographed dance on their own of any style they wanted.

"Alright girls I want you to practice every chance you get on your project. After you perform the dances in class we will have a recital and you will do the dance for your friends and families in the town square." The girls squealed with excitement except one girl in the back who just put her head down. After class when the other girls were mostly gone she headed over to the girl in the back of the class.

"What is wrong little Sophie? Why are you not excited as the other girls are?" The little girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"What if I'm not good enough and the others laugh at me?" She sniffled.

"You will be good mi petite danseur this is to be your dance and as long as you do your best it will come out splendidly. The others are your friends and they will not laugh at you and you are an amazing dancer you have great potential you remind me of myself when I was your age. I too wondered if I was any good but I learned to let the music move through me and my love for dancing overcame any of my fears."

The young girl looked up at her and smiled. "You think I have potential?"

"Oh yes you have great potential, you just have to keep at it keep performing by letting your heart guide you, and you will do wonderfully."

The girl hugged her tightly and skipped out the door to her awaiting parents. Alina put everything back in order and locked up the classroom. She headed home but she had only gotten a few feet when she swore that someone was behind her. She turned and called out fearfully hoping it could be her beloved. "Erik?" She got no answer except for the cool wind that blew through the trees. She pulled the cape tighter around herself.

She kept telling herself it was just her imagination playing tricks on her but she could feel these eyes on her back watching her. She walked slowly and then quickly turned and saw a retreating shadow of a figure. She now knew that it wasn't her imagination she was in fact being followed. She turned the corner and the figure still followed so she turned the next corner and took a side street, went through a shortcut and ran as quickly as she could to get home.

_A/N: So who is following Alina? Any ideas folks? Review and let me know. :-D_


	27. Love is Violence

_Author's Note:_

_Dark shadows following her. Who could it be? It's probably not who you expect. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

_PS: This is dedicated to my newest follower filmgrl13.  
_

Chapter 27 – Love is Violence

_**L'amour est violent - Love is in Violence - Garou**_

_**And just when I was all alone/You happen to be a quick punch in the face/The highway of my life was traveling straight ahead/Our meeting is an accident I want to cry like a newborn/Or howl like a hunted animal that love is violent/But violent **_

_**Love is in violent/violent/violent as a volcano/in love with what love is/violent is violent/I wandered by roads and in the heart of the city/known Madonnas and easy girls/before thee suddenly I fell to my knees/From once you pass me the rope around his neck**_

_**Love never comes where we waited/I looked for but not finding it/any surprise when a stroke is teenager/becomes violent/Loving you makes me violent/ 'Cause the truth is like nothing/you'd walk on my hands if you asked me/to believe that tomorrow I'd turn me against my destiny**_

_**You would plant flowers in your garden and sleep in satin sheets/You make me jealous, makes me insane/I pulled the one who moves/Beware of me when I see red/even if I'm sweet like a wolf/And if you give me a hard time instead of hitting the wall/I will go to Search other adventures/I was a free man before falling to your beauty/But when you realize in my caresses my violence/In exchange tenderness that love is violent/Violent inside**_

**L'amour est violent - Love is Violence**

Alina ran into the house and slammed the door behind her she was panting and trying to catch her breath. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her body. Eleanor found her like that.

"Alina for heaven's sake what is wrong? You are so pale and your breathing is erratic."

"Someone was following me this time I am sure of it. I saw their shadow, they are trying to come after me but why? Why me?"

"It is okay child I am here. I will help you the best I can. Just try to keep your head up."

"I am scared I have no idea who they are or what they want of me. What if they try to harm my child?"

"Don't worry my child things have a way of working themselves out. You just have to have hope in your heart that things will turn out right."

"It is hard to have hope now. I wish Erik were here He always gave me strength."

Ella looked off in the distance. "Yes, he was always so strong. But you will be strong too, your child will help give you the strength now. I will be here for you and will do whatever I can to help should this person attack you. I may be old but I still have a sharp wit about me."

Alina hugged Ella tightly. "Thank you for helping me."

"There is no need to thank me child." Ella held her tightly for a few more minutes until Alina had calmed her self. "Come dear sit down at the table I will make you some tea."

They sipped their tea and tried to figure a plan in case the shadow managed to get to Alina. They decided that should that happen Ella would create a diversion so Alina could get away then they would split up and find help. Alina keep her thoughts about Erik and wishing that he could, some how be with her now. Ella's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the stables or you class tomorrow. You should stay here."

"I can skip the stables tomorrow but I have to do to the class tomorrow the girls are counting on me. I'll try to leave with one of the girls I don't think they'll attack me if I'm in a group."

"I hope your right."

"So do I." After she had calmed they had lunch together.

Alina thought Ella looked as though she wanted to say something. "What is it? What is on your mind?"

"I found out something but thought after what happened maybe it was better to wait to tell you."

"It's okay you can tell me now."

"I was speaking to Margie in town and she told me that just this morning she had an offer given to her on the cottage someone offered to pay the amount she asked for and then some in cash. I'm sorry child but she sold the cottage, she hopes you're not angry with her. Maybe you could still save up and you can build something similar."

Alina's face fell. "Are you serious? But I wanted that cottage for my child and my husband. I guess I can't be mad with her it would have still been a few months maybe even a year before I could have fully afforded the cottage and they paid all of it in full. I can't help but thinking all is lost, someone means to cause me harm and I lost my dream home. Maybe it's a sign I should just give up my happiness."

"Do not talk that way? You shouldn't give up hope you still have so much you have a husband who loves you and a child who will be your world and a friend who would help you through anything."

Alina's face brightened. "You are right I do still have a lot of love and that's what matters the most, a friend, child and husband who all love me."

Alina hugged Ella tightly. "Thank you for everything." Part of her hoped that her husband still loved her despite her leaving.

"You are going on seven months. Have you felt the child yet?"

"I do feel the child growing inside me but it hasn't made itself know yet. It hasn't kicked or anything. I worry that it might not be a strong healthy child."

"Don't worry maybe it is just well-behaved I'm sure it will be strong and healthy. Let us get some sleep after this crazy day."

* * *

He had searched for her everywhere thinking she was forever lost to him but low and behold, he found her in a small town. He had watched her for the past week from the stables to her fortune telling to her dance classes. She seemed even more beautiful than he remembered her. She was glowing as if she was lit from the inside. He found her dancing was so sensual and he loved watching her through the window as she practiced stretching before her students came in. He could picture her dancing only for him, her body moving to and fro, her back arching back her breasts pushing forward her hips swaying softly. He felt desire shoot down to his loins immediately just thinking about her.

He watched her in the stables and marveled at her ease with the horses. He watched from afar as a small white mare was mounted by a large black stallion and his thought turned lusty and full of desire. He passion for her burned deeply even more so than when he first laid eyes on her. 'She is a cunning vixen and a bewitching young woman.' He thought back to the day he first laid eyes on her and how much he wanted her then and how she grew before his eyes. Underneath the desire there was his darker side his more violent side. A side he had trouble ignoring, a bad side. Both sides were at war but he knew from the past that the bad side was going to win out. She had hurt him badly and had ran from him and just left him alone. He couldn't forget that and he didn't want to forgive her.

Those deep dark parts of him wanted to hurt her just as she had hurt him, making her pay for leaving him. He was going to hurt her and leave her for dead as she had done to him years ago. He knew this is why he had searched for her high and low. Was the reason he couldn't rest. He had tried to sate his lust and desire by raping and killing young girls that had the misfortune of reminding him of her but they couldn't compare to her beauty and fire. He knew she would be marime if they thought he was dead so his friends helped him look like he was dead to the bandolier and later they stole his body and he went free hunting after her until he could possess her.

He was close to closing in on her he learned where she was staying at some small hovel in Paris and was going to kidnap her that night but she never came back that night or the next. He knew she must have moved on but where which direction and he decided to head north. He was originally going to pass the town but he heard about a young gypsy girl doing pen dukken and decided to look into it and he was amazed to discover that it was indeed her. Now he had a plan set into motion of what he was going to do when he captured her and he knew he had to act fast in case she ran again. He had been very careful not to arouse her suspicions but earlier he was so close he felt her could just snatch her then and there but she saw his shadow and she ran towards the place she was staying.

He now sat outside it and watched knowing there were no other exits and he would wait and if she tried to leave he would be able to capture her and whisk her away. He howled like a wolf at the moon in anticipation of finally getting his revenge. He slept in the stables outside with one eye open in case she tried to escape in the night. He was not about to let her slip through his grasp again. He crept closer to the house hoping he could grab her as soon as she came through the door but hid behind a bush in case she came out with anyone that could protect her. He picked up a small fallen branch and felt a sweet irony in his weapon choice. He didn't have to wait long he knew that Alina was an early riser.

* * *

She came out of the house wearing the same cape he'd seen her in before and long red skirt. He felt his pants tighten around his groin he loved the way she looked in the color red. He crept closer walking through the small garden crushing the flowers beneath his boots. He was glad that she had left her horse at the stable in town because that meant her escape would have to be made on foot. He waited until she got as close as arm's length from him before he sprung out of the bush and he relished the look of shock that came over her face at seeing him.

Her face turned white. "Kako? No, it can not be unless you are a mulani."

He casually walked over to her because he knew she was frozen in fear and got really close to her. "You are now mine curvă. I will make you pay for what you did to me years ago. I will not rest until I make you regret what you did. I will take your womanhood from you by force if I have you and you will not deny me. I will end you."

He caressed her cheek thinking how he would savor every thrust he made into her womanhood. The touch of his flesh on her skin and the stench of his breath was enough to wake her up completely. He watched as her eyes widened as she realized that he was not a ghost. She soon screamed and tuned back towards the house. He didn't want to wait for someone to come out so he used the branch to do as she had done and he swung it and hit her on the side of the temple while she was looking at the house. She quickly lost consciousness and slumped to the ground. He dragged her by the wrists thinking that she was much heavier than he thought she was and he placed her in a wheelbarrow and wheeled her to his secret hideaway.

Ella ran outside just in time to see a sinister older man wheeling away an unconscious Alina.

_A/N: The unexpected enemy I mentioned is her thought to be dead uncle. I mean what could be more unexpected than that. If you were surprised or even if you weren't review and let me know. _

_PS: Kako=Uncle, Mulani=ghost, Curv_ă=Whore


	28. The Glass Prison

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

Chapter 28 – The Glass Prison

_**The Glass Prison**_

_**Cunning, Baffling, Powerful/Been beaten to a pulp/Vigorous, Irresistible/Sick and tired and laid low/Dominating, Invincible/Black-out, loss of control/Overwhelming, Unquenchable**_

_**I'm powerless, have to let go/I can't escape it/It leaves me frail and worn/Can no longer take it/Senses tattered and torn/Hopeless surrender/Obsession's got me beat/Losing the will to live/Admitting complete defeat**_

_**Fatal descent/Spinning around/I've gone too far/To turn back round/Desperate attempt/Stop the progression/At any length/Lift this obsession/Crawling to my glass prison/A place where no one knows**_

_**My secret lonely world begins/So much safer here/A place where I can go/To forget about my daily sins/Life here in my glass prison/A place I once called home/Fall in nocturnal bliss again/Chasing a long lost friend/I no longer can control/Just waiting for this/hopelessness to end**_

**The Glass Prison**

Alina tried to push away the darkness and surface to the light. Her ears were ringing and her head was throbbing. She tried to move her body but she wasn't able to. She could sense that she was in a standing position but she couldn't move forward or backward her coordination was off. The only thing she could move easily was her head. She started to worry because she couldn't feel her arms but as she opened her eyes and looked at herself she saw that her hands were ties at the wrists above her head and the rope was on a large hook, she didn't have enough strength or height to lift her self off the hook. She felt warm and at least her cape was still wrapped around her.

She couldn't see anyone and so she tried to free her self and unbind her hands and feet but it was useless they were bound too tightly. She thought back to before she blacked out her thoughts of her uncle. She thought he was a ghost at first come back to haunt her and her unborn child. But when he touched her she knew he was real and had come back for revenge. She tried her best to warn Ella not to come to her but she did not know if she got her warning out in time. She didn't see Ella around but didn't want to underestimate her uncle.

Part of her felt relieved and part of her felt embittered that she hadn't killed him. She knew when the Buquet men had her she thought all hope was lost but now she knew it truly was. Erik was still in Paris, Ella was probably killed or captured or she wouldn't be able to find her in time and she was at the mercy of her sadistic uncle bent on revenge for something she had ever right in doing, to protect herself. Now her life and that of her unborn child's was now in jeopardy. She felt tired, overwhelmed and powerless to do anything.

'Maybe I should just surrender to him maybe after he is done with me he will leave me be.' She felt her will to live slowly dwindling. She hung her head and the tears began to flow as if on their own accord her hope slipping away until she felt movement in her belly a slight fluttering and she felt the child kick her from within almost as if punishing her for wanting to give up. She suddenly felt stronger and knew that she couldn't give up hope as long as she had her child to live for. She struggled against the ropes again trying desperately to free her self.

"Try all you may curvă you won't get free."

His voice startled her and flinched involuntarily as she saw him get closer.

"You are mine, and you will not escape me. I have searched for you for a long time."

He caressed her cheek and tried to kiss her forcefully. The stench from him almost made her gag. It was the one thing she didn't enjoy about pregnancy she could smell scents and odors more acutely than before. She spit in his face after he pulled away.

"You will regret that curvă." She looked at him with pure hatred.

"Will you come to me willingly? Will you let me take you?"

She knew now for certain that she could never give herself to him with a fight. "I will never come to you willingly."

He scoffed. "Very well I will have to make you beg for my loving touch then." He unrolled a small leather pouch he had on the table beside her. He pulled a knife with a curved blade from the pouch.

Her eyes widen with fear. "What are you going to do?"

He caressed the blade slowly then ran the back of the knife slowly down the side of her face the cold metal making her shiver. He went closer to her and reached his hand up over her head and pressed the knife against her upper arm. She soon felt the knife bite into her arm and felt a sharp sting as he slid the knife through her skin. She cried out softly as the blade went deeper into her skin. He moved down and repeated the process on her other arm. After she looked up she saw he was carving the letter S into her skin.

'He's carving his initials into my body.' Realization hit her hard as her eyes widened and she gasped. She felt anger and hatred rising up in her begging to be released. "You bastard you're the one who killed my mother not the gadjes. How could you?"

Instead of remorse and guilt she expected to see in his eyes instead she saw gaiety and pride in his eyes. "Yes I killed her she refused to give her self to me as I asked so I had to make her see that I could be just as good as that detestable cousin of mine. Just as I will make you see that you should give your self to me. You remind me of her such beauty and such a body."

He ran a hand down from her neck to her breasts and she tried to pull herself from his grasp. "You still try to fight me I will take the fight from you, you will succumb to me."

He put the knife against her arm carving into her again, and she fought against the urge to cry out. She closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain. She started to feel a warm liquid dripping onto her chest and realized it was her own blood running down her arms onto her. She fought the urge to gag and tried to keep her mind sharp. She breathed in and out deeply until the nausea passed. He seemed to enjoy carving into her skin it brought him a perverse sense of pleasure. She started to feel lightheaded and her arms began to feel numb for once she was glad they were numb. Finally he seemed to stop and put the knife down.

"So would you now trade the caress of the knife for that of mine?" She tried desperately not to black out. After a few seconds of deep breathing she answered him.

"I would much rather the caress of neither."

He scoffed again. "It is either my caress or that of the knife. That is your only choice."

'This is the point of no return.' She thought longingly to her husband and knew after this she would never see him again and that they would never get to know their unborn child. 'I'm sorry sweet child of mine I love you and I have not given up hope but I can not let him take me in a way that only your father should be allowed to.' She felt the child softly nudge her as if in agreement that she shouldn't give in no matter the cost. "Then give me the knife."

"You are just like your mother. Very well I shall gladly give you more of the knife but sooner or later you will know my touch." He was about to remove the cape so he could carve other areas of her and so he could remove her clothing as well when suddenly they heard a large crashing sound outside.

"What was that? No one knows we are here. I will go see what it is, do not try to make any sounds while I am gone or I will make you pay dearly when I return." She breathed a sign of relief when he left that he had taken the cape out she did not know what he would do when he discovered that not only was her womanhood already taken she was carrying a child. She heard a sound next to her and thought that he had returned and she closed her eyes and stiffened waiting for the carving to begin again but she heard a soft woman's voice calling out to her.

* * *

"Alina please tell me you are alive."

She opened her eyes and sent a prayer of thanks heavenward. "Ella it is you. Yes I am alive although I do not know for how much longer. My uncle is determined to force himself upon me or he will kill me. I fear him Ella."

"I have come to rescue you remember our plan we will distract him and we will run to get help."

"Ella you must leave now if he finds you here we will both be dead."

"I told you I would risk my life for yours I have lived mine to the fullest you should be able to do the same." Ella looked at the table at the knives set out. "I will cut the ropes that bind your feet and your hands. I will make a distraction and when he is unaware you must run as fast as you can and get help and I will do the same."

Alina tried to protest but Ella held up a hand to stop her. "Shush child we do not have time to argue. He will be back at any moment."

Alina knew she was right and allowed her to continue cutting the ropes than bound her noticing that Ella was soaked from head to toe. They could hear him returning. "Remember don't let him know that you are free until I have had a chance to distract him."

His footsteps were getting closer. "Go now hide I don't want him to harm you because of me." Ella ran off and hid in the back corner of the building.

"Must have just been the wind that knocked down those boards. Now where were we…ah yes." He shook off the water in his hair and picked up the knife and began taking off her cape. As soon as the cape fell to the ground he could see her expanded belly.

"You filthy curvă you have already given up your womanhood and are with child. So you gave your self to the first man didn't you? That must have been how you made your money in Paris."

Her anger began to rise again. "I did not give myself to the first man that came along I gave myself to my husband."

"You couldn't have married of our kind you are marime."

"No thanks to you. He is not gypsy but he is a didkai he had been around gypsies."

"Very well curvă he is not here with you now he must have abandoned you. He no longer wants you or your child."

"That is not how it is I left him but I know he is still out there and he loves me as I love him, this child is proof of our love for one another."

"Very well than maybe if I kill the love you share then I will be able to take you freely." He raised the knife in his hand and she understood the meaning of his words he meant to kill her child.

She opened her mouth to scream, a scream did pierce the air but the scream did not come from her it came from the back of the building. She knew Ella must have known what he meant as well and wanted to stop him. The scream was the prefect distraction. He went to investigate where the scream came from and she pulled her arms down ignoring the searing pain from taking her arms out of their previous position and hoped the feeling would come back. She ran towards the entrance of the building but almost tripped on a turned over chair in her path. The sound made her uncle whip his head around and he saw her trying to escape he went after her and forgot about Ella who was hiding in the corner. She finally got the doorknob turned and the door opened. The metal became slippery from her blood and lack of feeling. But free she got and ran out into the cold rainy night.

"NOOOOOOOO…..you will not escape me. I will find you curvă."

_A/N: Yep he's a cold sadistic bastard isn't he. As always please review. _


	29. Question for my lovely readers & poll

Hey my loyal readers,

I have a quick question for you all. Athalia brought up something I hadn't thought of. Do you guys want to "see" the uncle be taken care of or would you rather it just be alluded to and just said in passing. Review or PM and vote on what you rather. I have the alluded one done but if you all want the description & detail of his demise, I will gladly do so. So please let me know what everyone would like. A poll has been put up, for those who just rather vote. After I get enough votes one way or the other, I will update the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your loyalty.

Nakia

PS: Everyone has until next Sunday to vote/PM/review on what they'd like to see.


	30. Angel in the Night

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. As always please read & review._

Chapter 30 – Sweet Child O' Mine

_**Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns & Roses**_

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me/Reminds me of childhood memories/Where everything/Was as fresh as the bright blue sky/Now and then when I see her face/She takes me away to that/special place/And if I stared too long/I'd probably break down and cry/**_

_**Sweet child o' mine/Sweet love of mine/She's got eyes of the bluest skies/As if they thought of rain/I hate to look into those eyes/And see an ounce of pain/Her hair reminds me/of a warm safe place/Where as a child I'd hide/And pray for the thunder/And the rain/To quietly pass me by/Sweet child o' mine/Sweet love of mine/Where do we go/Where do we go now/Where do we go/Sweet child o' mine **_

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

"I'm afraid she was cut up badly and I'm not sure yet if the blade went down to the muscle she might not regain the use of her arms but we will have to wait and see. As for her health and that of your child both are doing well. Your child is still weak but if she survives the night she will be a strong healthy child."

Erik couldn't help being relieved but a small thought plagued his mind. "How does the child look doctor?" The doctor saw the mask he wore and understood the fear in the question.

"The child is unmarred she does not have any signs of disfigurement she is a beautiful child."

'She?' He turned to the others a smile across his face. "It's a girl I have a daughter, and Alina is doing well." He was happy and hoped that Alina's arm went too badly damaged.

When the doctor was finished he told Ella and Erik they could enter the room to see Alina and the child. Alina was sitting up in the bed and the child was attached to her breast with a sling drinking its first meal. She looked up at them with a smile on her face.

"Isn't she beautiful Erik? She looks so much like you." He looked over at their daughter and she was indeed beautiful. She had his cheeks and jaw and even a slight cleft in her chin like him. But the other features of her mother stood out she had her nose, her full lips and light olive skin tone. She had a small amount of light ashy brown hair atop her head his color but her mother's curls.

"Yes she is." He had to admit their child was indeed beautiful.

"She has much of her mother as well." Ella interjected.

"I can't think both of you enough, Ella for helping me escape and Erik for helping me finally be rid of my uncle."

Erik spoke first. "It was nothing mi petite gitane I would not wish to see any harm come to you or to our child. I am glad that Ella recognized me and told me where you were."

"Yes I had told her much of you when I came here, about our lives and your mask."

Alina noticed that Ella hung her head sheepishly. "This is how you recognized him correct."

Ella looked guilty before speaking. "I have a secret to tell both of you. Erik maybe you should sit down for this."

Erik sat not knowing what was about to happen. "Tis' true that Alina told me about you and all you had been through but I have known you since you were born until you were a young boy of seven."

Erik and Alina both looked at her bewildered. "Let me explain further. I am your aunt Erik, I was your mother's sister I do not know if you remember me. I visited you several times when you were growing up. It hurt me to see my own sister shun you like you were some unholy offspring. Do not blame them they were under the misconception that you were a result of their sin since you were conceived out of wedlock and they regretted you being their reminder to that. They did not understand that some children are just born in such a special way. I wished to take you away from them and planned to buy you if I had to I just wanted to take you away from them so badly. Your mother agreed readily she knew I would love you like she couldn't and your father agreed to the money. However, the day I was supposed to come for you, you had run away. I searched for years with Pierre but we couldn't find any trace of you other than rumors of a devil child traveling with gypsies. After the rumors of his escape I still hope you'd find your way back. Then I wondered if maybe you had died since I had heard nothing further and then Pierre died and I no longer had the money or resources to continue searching. Then coincidentally I met Alina who rented a room from me and when she described you, your disfigurement and you angelic voice I knew it had to be you. Then when I saw you in the forest and saw those aqua eyes the same eyes your mother had I knew it was you. I am sorry for misleading you both but I couldn't risk getting my hope up that it wasn't really you."

Erik remembered his aunt and vaguely his uncle, his aunt being one of the only people besides Alina that didn't look upon him in horror. 'Eleanor, Ella, Aunt Ella. No wonder she looked so familiar to me.' He also began to remember when he overheard the conversation his parents had the day before he decided to run away.

"_**Come on we will be getting lots of money for that horrendous child." His father's voice full of greed.**_

"_**Yes you are right we could use the money and we would be rid of him and he would be in a better place suited for him. Maybe we should do it." His mother spoke softly full of fear. **_

"_**We will let them know that we agreed to their offer and will sell him to them and maybe we can go on with our lives and forget everything and forget he ever existed." Such certainty in his father's voice.**_

He thought them they were going to sell him into slavery or to a carnival; he now knew it was to his aunt. He wished he knew then the truth then he could have lived with her, would have known love and maybe wouldn't have lived the life he did of murder. He began to weep thinking of all the crimes he didn't have to commit. Ella came forward and put her arms around him in a motherly embrace and she began to weep as well.

"If I had realized that I would've gone to live with you. There is so much I could have prevented so much horror I reaped that didn't have to be."

Alina reached her hand to him ignoring the pain and caressed his face. "Do not weep Erik, for if you had not lived your life as such and became the man you are today maybe we would have never met and we would not have this beautiful child."

He knew she was right and he looked down at their child and looked into her big eyes as green as the brightest emerald and her hair was soft and sparse. She looked up at him after she finished her dinner and cooed at him making him think to his childhood and life and knowing that it all lead up to this and was well worth it.

"You are right mi gitane. It was all worth it, for now I have a loving wife, beautiful child and wonderful aunt by my side." He hugged his aunt again.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He was apprehensive and hoped that he would not hurt his daughter but he wanted to hold her. "Yes but I'm not sure how."

Ella took their daughter from Alina and held her to Erik. "Here hold your arms like this like a cradle and make sure you support her head, there you go, you got it." He held his daughter and looked at her lovingly. He could not believe that he was worried about having children. His fears were unfounded. He looked at Alina who looked at him through love filled eyes.

"I love you so much mi petite gitane. I do not know what would have become of me, hadn't I met you. You gave me love, life and a family when I didn't deserve any of it. I will spend every day showing you how grateful I am to you and I will not let you go again I will always be there for you."

Alina felt her eyes well up with tears of happiness. "I will also show you my appreciation at your saving my life in many ways and for loving me when I did not deserve as much. I will always be by your side and I will not leave you again."

He stood and bent over the bed still cradling their daughter and he kissed her softly. Ella spoke first breaking through their love filled haze.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Erik looked sheepish he had given much thought to a name and hadn't even remembered that she would need one. He looked to Alina who looked pensive.

"I know what we will call her. We will call her Alethea Eleanor Destler. I've always like the Greek goddess of truth for a name since we've both learned the importance of honesty and Eleanor in honor of her aunt who helped to save her from my uncle attempts to harm her."

Erik beamed at her. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

They looked at Ella who was wiping the tears from her eyes. "I would be honored to have her named for me."

Alina looked at her daughter, friend and husband and knew that everything would be happiness from now on. She only wished that they had the cottage to live in.

Erik looked at Alina who looked wistful. "What is wrong my dear wife?"

"Nothing is wrong, I am extremely happy it's just that I had a place picked out for us to live the cottage you found me in. However, someone purchased it and I know we will be able to find some where just as nice but I wished I had been able to have bought it for us to live as a family. It was perfect and out of the way with enough land to build more additions or even a second home when our child decides to marry."

Ella spoke to the couple. "You are welcome to stay with me in my home until you can find some thing more suitable."

Erik laughed and looked at his wife who was looking at him with a bewildered look on her face. "I'm afraid it is now I who must reveal a secret. I am the one who purchased the cottage. I knew you were staying in this town and I figured you must like it here as I was beginning to and when I was exploring in the forest I came upon it and thought it would be a wonderful place to raise our family and live together. The woman was hesitant to sell it to me at first because there was another person interested in it. After I realized that it was you who was trying to buy the cottage I just knew I had to have it and I offered her more that the asking price for it in cash. She couldn't refuse the phantom of the opera." He chuckled softly.

"I had already set about moving some furniture into it the table and chairs you hid under will be repaired and I ordered the rest of the furniture to be sent from Paris. I hope you are happy."

She was so happy she felt the tears run down her face. "Yes my husband my sweet Phantom I am the happiest woman in the world now. Thank you for all you have given me."

Erik handed his daughter to Ella and bent down to cradle his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately knowing that they would always be together.

_A/N: Awwww it's just so darn fluffy. But they deserve every bit of it don't they. Well my glorious readers this is the last chapter next will be the epilogue set quite a bit in the future and several children later. I am wondering if any of you would like a sequel I was thinking of doing it as a twist on Love Never Dies. However I need to come up with a way someone could die accidentally, I promise it's not Christine I'm not doing exact LND but my own tweaked version which will set either a little before events of the epilogue or a bit after you lovely readers will decide along with accidental death possibilities and the votes on a possible sequel. If I get enough reviews/votes for it I'll do it, if not I'll leave it as is. I am already working on another POTO fanfic with a lil sci-fi sent back into the past twist to it and a possible POTO short story on what might have happened if Raoul hadn't come that night and went on his expedition early. It will be a very dark twisted tale. The sci-fi will be set fully to the book with tweaks when needed but will be both dark and light. Well my author's note rambling is done for now. As always, please review and let me know. _


	31. Dead or Alive

_Author's Note:_

_Well here's the chapter all you voters have been waiting for. This is the chapter you all requested the uncle getting what he deserved. I hope I did all of you justice with this. Well I'll stop rambling and let you read. _

* * *

Chapter 30 – DOA: Dead or Alive

_**DOA – The Foo Fighters**_

_**Oh you know I did it/It's over and I feel fine/Nothing you could say is gonna change my mind/Waited and I waited the longest night/Nothing like the taste to sweet decline/I went down, I fell, I fell so fast/Dropping like the grains in an hourglass/Never say forever cause nothing last/Dancing with the bones of my buried past/Never mind there's nothing I can do/Bet your life there's something killing you**_

It's a shame we have to die my dear/No ones getting out of here, alive/This time/What a way to go, they have no fear/No ones getting out of here, alive/This time

I'm finished, I'm getting you off my chest/Made you come clean in a dirty dress/A promise is a promise you kept in check/Hard to cross a heart that beats it's best/Take a good hard look for the very last time/The very last one in a very long line/Only took a second to say goodbye/Been a pleasure but the pleasure's been mine, all mine

**DOA: Dead or Alive**

He fought his way through the forest's underbrush. He would not lose her so easily. She was his, she belonged to him. 'Such a spirited thing just like her mother.' He remembered the way her mother moved beneath him as she fought against him but in the end she lost just like they all did. He would mark them as his, purifying their bodies by taking them before killing them, as they deserved. It was so sweet watching them die bringing them redemption. He would cleanse their souls by trial then death. Just as his once innocent but seductive Alina was no longer innocent her maidenhood lost to some wretched man.

He was right she was a cûrvä making men yearn for her with her seductive dancing. Just the thought of her hips and body swaying made him grow hard. She still had power over him he needed to cut her power by taking her and purifying her body with his seed then release her soul from its mortal shell. As long as she was alive he would always want her as he had wanted her mother. Her mother the woman had the voice of an angel and the body of a devil, while her daughter didn't have her voice her body could even make a priest fail his oaths. She was nothing more than a succubus tempting men and taking them off their path and destroying their minds with her salacious ways.

He knew she had to be close she wouldn't get far not with the blood loss. "You're mine cûrvä you will always be MINE." He shouted hoping she would hear him and know that he's close.

"She will never be yours." A deep baritone voice whispered on the wind coming from behind his left ear but when he turned no on was around.

'Maybe I'm hearing voices in my old age.' He shook his head and continued onwards.

"Come on cûrvä show yourself now and I'll make it quick and painless like I did for your mother."

"I can't say that I would make you the same bargain. Your death will not be quick or painless." Now the voice sounded as though the voice was next to his right ear but again no one was around.

'Maybe she does have someone helping her after all maybe the man who took her maidenhood from me or just a man from town helping that wretched old hag. Nevertheless I'll quickly dispatch of him then take her and kill the hag who dared stop me from taking her and riding the world of her and her unborn demon spawn.'

"Where are you? Show yourself."

The only thing that answered him was evil cackling laughter that made his hair stand on end. It sounded as though it emanated from everywhere and nowhere. 'I don't have time for these delusions.'

"Come out cûrvä or you will regret it."

"Perhaps it is YOU who will regret it."

He hated to admit that the soft whisper sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He wouldn't show this man fear he had his favorite knife and this man would be easily dispatched no different from the others. He continued onward seeing flashed on black fabric seemingly always a step ahead always out of full view only seen from the corners of his eyes. When he felt like he had a good idea where the man was he turned ready to spring into action catching him off guard.

However it was he who was caught off guard as his breath hitched when a thin corded rope wrapped tightly around his neck. No matter how hard he tried to remove the rope his fingers could get no purchase. The tightness of the rope and the dampness of his hands from the rain made the effort ineffective. Soon he felt his arm in an iron tight grip and he struggled against it until he felt his right arm dislocate and he was forced to drop the knife. Now only the left arm struggled vainly against the rope. His left arm was also dislocated left to flop uselessly at his side.

He struggled to peer though the dark rainy night to see his attacker but was unable to even until the man was right before him, his face was hidden in the shadows. "Show yourself. Only cowards hide themselves. I knew the cûrvä could only find worthless men to bed her." He spoke in a low hoarse voice saving his breath.

When he saw the flash of anger in his attacker eyes he realized the man actually cared for his niece. With that realization came more provoking in hope that in his arrogance and anger he'd make a mistake loosen the rope or sidestep at the wrong moment allowing his escape. However, he didn't expect for the man to laugh maniacally before tossing his hat to the ground then stripping away what appeared to be flesh or a mask from his face. At that moment lightening struck overhead lightening up their area of forest for a moment, but a moment was all that was needed to see the demon from hell that was sent to dispatch him. It was a face that would haunt him even after his death. If the dead dream this would be in his nightmares.

Before he could cry out in horror he felt his own knife be plunged into his stomach tearing the flesh apart. His world spun on its axis as the blood flowed. But he could not faint the cold water pelting him in the face kept him awake. The knife was next plunged into his left arm and twisted causing more damage but as they were dislocated he could not feel the full pain which would have rendered him into sweet unconsciousness but he watched helplessly as more blood poured out. He spoke with the confidence that was slowly slipping away like his life force.

"She is mine and will always be mine. I will be in her thoughts and her dreams. I will haunt her everyday until she becomes mine again. She is nothing but a filthy seductress taunting men with her beauty and wiles. She's lucky a man like me would even want to take her and cleanse her of her sins. She's nothing but a stupid dirty cûrvä."

"The woman you speak of is my wife she is not the one rife with sin, you are."

He not only saw the anger flash in the man's eyes but he soon felt it. His right arm was next the knife twisted so forcefully against the bone it snapped leaving a two inch piece of blade embedded in his arm. He was punched in the face next his nose broken blood poured into his mouth and nasal passage making it harder to breath. The rest of the jagged edge blade was brought down hilt deep into his chest piercing his heart.

He was allowed to slump to the floor but kicks to his wounded stomach brought renewed pain and kept him conscious while he struggled to gasp for breath. Blood filled his lungs and throat drowning him. His body felt on fire as he struggled for the air that would never come. The noose around his neck loosened, not to provide his more air but to prolong his suffering. He slowly felt a fog over take him and felt his soul being pulled down like the sand of an hourglass. He knew when he came that no one was going to be left alive but he expected to be the exception and to leave and move on to the next girl but now he was the exception in that he was the only one to die. He promised himself he would take care of Alina but now he'll have to wait until she dies and then he will spend eternity tormenting her damned soul. That was his last thought as death took him.

* * *

Erik looked down at the man wishing he was back in Persia will his full arsenal of tools then he would have really made the man suffer the man who killed and raped his beloved's mother and who attempted to rape and kill his beloved twice. He watched as the man stopped gasping his chest still. He checked his pulse to be certain and knew the man was dead. He would never bother them again.

He remembered the gypsy customs for burying the death and decided against all of it. This man deserved no such treatment. So he dragged the body further out into the woods so that the animals could feast of his flesh and desiccate on his corpse until the end of days. The smell of fresh blood would soon bring some after the rain stops. He cleaned his hands in a small stream not wishing Alina be held by the hands of a murderer. Yes, he killed an evil man but he was her uncle and she might want to see him dead but not know the full extent, he would save her that gruesome knowledge. He vowed to keep how he had killed him a secret to his grave.

He headed back to the cottage where he was going to get his wife and child. He had finally found them and would never let them go again. His lips still tingled from where his wife kissed him earlier. They were going to be alright or so he hoped. He would need to thank that woman that warned him of Alina's peril. He wondered how she knew him but chalked it off to Alina having told her of her husband's odd appearance. He replaced the mask and hat then walked back to the cottage not getting the strange but familiar old woman out of his thoughts. He found his wife who rushed to him. He never thought he would be so happy then to have her and his child in his arms again. His heart was bursting with joy and love. Love he never thought he would get let alone deserve but he was glad for it.

He had trouble getting her to listen to him being slightly hysterical but after shouting in her gypsy tongue, she stopped speaking. "Your uncle is dead. This time he died by my hand. I did not want to kill again but he forced my hand I could not allow him to harm you or force you to live in fear. This time I know for sure he is dead my lasso never fails me."

He heard her sigh of relief for which he was grateful. "Oh Erik he really is dead now, and you are now with me so I don't have to send for you. I have missed you so much." He watched her tearful eyes and witnessed the love held in them.

He looked at her shocked as she laughed. "Our child has missed you as well."

He slowly placed a hand on her stomach and felt their child kick against his hand and he felt tears in his eyes. This was their child and it was safe and healthy. He thanked the heavens he wasn't too late to protect his family.

"How did you find me? How did you know about my uncle?"

"The woman Ella she knew who I was and told me that he was after you and so I came looking for you and saw the way he ran out of the building and I caught up to him and finished him off." He wondered about the older woman and part of him hoped she was safe as well.

He put a hand on her arm and she winced in pain. He looked at her arms and saw they were cut and the blood was caked in some spots and fresh in others. If they didn't get them bandaged they could get infected or scarred. "What did that vile man do to you?"

He pretended not to know what her uncle had done when he had seen it when he first found her in the cottage and was grateful again he was the one to dispatch of her uncle so he could force him to endure as Alina had.

"The same thing he did to my mother." He looked at her shocked he hadn't expect her uncle to reveal such a crime but then again the man was sadistic. "Yes I know now that it was he who killed my mother her body had the same cuts when she died. He admitted to me that she wouldn't give herself to him and so he killed her and he was about to do the same to me when Ella helped me to escape by distracting him."

"I have a lot to thank her for. She helped me to find you and she saved you from harm even risking her life to do so. She reminded me of someone I knew long ago."

As if on cue the strange woman appeared with two men from the town. He worried that the men were after him for the murder of her uncle until the woman spoke. "Thank goodness you found her. Where is he?"

"Don't worry I have already dispatched of him." He spoke with confidence waiting for the men to grab him but they didn't.

"Oh thank goodness. Oh my Alina look at your arms. We have to get you to the doctor."

"Yes we should and thank you two for coming all this way to help me."

The two men bowed to her and the blacksmith spoke up. "It was nothing we don't take kindly to rapist in these parts. It's good to know that he won't be bothering anyone."

Old habits die hard and it would take him awhile to get used to others being accepting especially of his being a murderer but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and so he just nodded to the two men. Speaking of which he couldn't wait to see Ceasere he supposed Alina was spoiling that damn horse but he did allow her easier travel so maybe he….

"Yes he won't be….aaaaaaahhhhh"

His wife's cries brought him out of his thoughts. Could her uncle have done more damage than they thought?

Ella ran to her. "Alina, child what is it?"

"I just had a pain in my abdomen. I hope the baby is okay."

"I'm sure the child is fine it's probably just from you running from your uncle. I'm sure it will pass." Erik held her to him refusing to let her go fearing that if he were to let her go she would disappear or worse.

"Yes I'm sure you're right it's probably nothing to worry…..aaaaaaahhhhh." She felt liquid trickle down her leg.

Ella spoke up first. "Alina, child, I believe you are going into labor. We need to get you to the doctor now."

Erik wasted no time he bent down and picked Alina up in one swoop and he ran back to town not even caring if Ella or the other two men were following. He wouldn't lose his wife or their child if he could help it.

* * *

Now he sat in the small house preparing himself for the bad news that the doctor was soon to give. Despair was written all over the doctor's features. "Please just tell me what it is. I can't handle the benevolence right now just give it to me straight, doctor."

"I'm afraid she was cut up badly and I'm not sure yet if…."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry my lovely readers but I still wanted to keep up the cliff hanger for a bit. So did I satisfy your curiosity. Was it too much, too little, or just enough. I tried to give him his just desserts. As always please review. Your reviews always make me smile. :D I can't believe I've gotten 40 already it seems like days ago I first posted this story and now it's almost done._


	32. Sweet Child O'Mine

_Author's Note:_

_Well this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed. It has been an honor writing for all of you, your reviews made me smile and kept my muse happy and well-fed._

_PS: I would like to thank trrmo77 for giving me the first name for their daughter. Alethea & the meaning of honesty because of her parents was her idea. :-)_

* * *

Chapter 31 – Sweet Child O' Mine

_**Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns & Roses**_

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me/Reminds me of childhood memories/Where everything/Was as fresh as the bright blue sky/Now and then when I see her face/She takes me away to that/special place/And if I stared too long/I'd probably break down and cry/**_

_**Sweet child o' mine/Sweet love of mine/She's got eyes of the bluest skies/As if they thought of rain/I hate to look into those eyes/And see an ounce of pain/Her hair reminds me/of a warm safe place/Where as a child I'd hide/And pray for the thunder/And the rain/To quietly pass me by/Sweet child o' mine/Sweet love of mine/Where do we go/Where do we go now/Where do we go/Sweet child o' mine **_

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

"I'm afraid she was cut up badly and I'm not sure yet if the blade went down to the muscle she might not regain the use of her arms but we will have to wait and see. As for her health and that of your child both are doing well. Your child is still weak but if she survives the night she will be a strong healthy child."

Erik couldn't help being relieved but a small thought plagued his mind. "How does the child look doctor?" The doctor saw the mask he wore and understood the fear in the question.

"The child is unmarred she does not have any signs of disfigurement she is a beautiful child."

'She?' He turned to the others a smile across his face. "It's a girl I have a daughter, and Alina is doing well." He was happy and hoped that Alina's arms went too badly damaged. He couldn't imagine her not being able to dance.

When the doctor was finished he told Ella and Erik they could enter the room to see Alina and the child. Alina was sitting up in the bed and the child was attached to her breast with a sling drinking its first meal. She looked up at them with a smile on her face.

"Isn't she beautiful Erik? She looks so much like you." He looked over at their daughter and she was indeed beautiful. She had his cheeks and jaw and even a slight cleft in her chin like him. But the other features of her mother stood out she had her nose, her full lips and light olive skin tone. She had a small amount of light ashy brown hair atop her head his color but her mother's curls. Her eyes were closed and he grew amazed by her tiny eyelashes and tiny hands and feet. She looked like a doll that would break if held wrong.

"Yes she is." He had to admit their child was indeed beautiful.

"She has much of her mother as well." Ella interjected.

"I can't think both of you enough, Ella for helping me escape and Erik for helping me finally be rid of my uncle."

Erik spoke first. "It was nothing mi petite gitane I would not wish to see any harm come to you or to our child. I am glad that Ella recognized me and told me where you were."

"Yes I had told her much of you when I came here, about our lives and your mask."

Alina noticed that Ella hung her head sheepishly. "That is how you recognized him, correct?"

Ella looked guilty before speaking. "I have a secret to tell both of you. Erik maybe you should sit down for this."

Erik sat not knowing what was about to happen. "Tis' true that Alina told me about you and all you had been through but I have known you since you were born until you were a young boy of seven."

Erik and Alina both looked at her bewildered. "Let me explain further. I am your aunt Erik, I was your mother's sister I do not know if you remember me. I visited you several times when you were growing up. It hurt me to see my own sister shun you like you were some unholy offspring. Do not blame them they were under the misconception that you were a result of their sin since you were conceived out of wedlock and they regretted you being their reminder to that. They did not understand that some children are just born in a special way. I wished to take you away from them and planned to buy you if I had to I just wanted to take you away from them so badly. Your mother agreed readily she knew I would love you like she couldn't and your father agreed to the money. However, the day I was supposed to come for you, you had run away. I searched for years with Pierre but we couldn't find any trace of you other than rumors of a devil child traveling with gypsies. After the rumors of his escape I still hope you'd find your way back. Then I wondered if maybe you had died since I had heard nothing further and then Pierre died and I no longer had the money or resources to continue searching. Then coincidentally I met Alina who rented a room from me and when she described you, your disfigurement and you angelic voice I knew it had to be you. Then when I saw you in the forest and saw those aqua eyes the same eyes your mother had I knew it was you. I am sorry for misleading you both but I couldn't risk getting my hopes up in case it wasn't really you."

Erik remembered his aunt and vaguely his uncle, his aunt being one of the only people besides Alina that didn't look upon him in horror. 'Eleanor, Ella, Aunt Ella. No wonder she looked so familiar to me.' He also began to remember when he overheard the conversation his parents had the day before he decided to run away.

* * *

"_**Come on we will be getting lots of money for that horrendous child." His father's voice full of greed.**_

"_**Yes you are right we could use the money and we would be rid of him and he would be in a better place suited for him. Maybe we should do it." His mother spoke softly full of fear. **_

"_**We will let them know that we agreed to their offer and will sell him to them and maybe we can go on with our lives and forget everything and forget he ever existed." Such certainty in his father's voice.**_

* * *

He thought them they were going to sell him into slavery or to a carnival; he now knew it was to his aunt. He wished he knew then the truth then he could have lived with her, would have known love and maybe wouldn't have lived the life he did of murder. He began to weep thinking of all the crimes he didn't have to commit. Ella came forward and put her arms around him in a motherly embrace and she began to weep as well.

"If I had realized that I would've gone to live with you. There is so much I could have prevented so much horror I reaped that didn't have to be."

Alina reached her hand to him ignoring the pain and caressed his face. "Do not weep Erik, for if you had not lived your life as such and became the man you are today maybe we would have never met and we would not have this beautiful child."

He knew she was right and he looked down at their beautiful child. She looked up at her mother after she finished her dinner and cooed at her making him think to his childhood and life and knowing that it all lead up to this and it was well worth it.

"You are right mi gitane. It was all worth it, for now I have a loving wife, beautiful child and wonderful aunt by my side." He hugged his aunt again.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He was apprehensive and hoped that he would not hurt his daughter but he wanted to hold her. "Yes, but I'm not sure how."

Ella took their daughter from Alina and held her to Erik. "Here hold your arms like this like a cradle and make sure you support her head, there you go, you got it."

He held his daughter and looked at her lovingly. Her big eyes opened and looked up at her father, her eyes were like her mother's as well, two large emeralds. She reached up a tiny chubby hand towards his mask knocking it off his face with a strength he didn't expect. Before he knew it or could cover his face she was looking at his face chubby fingers touching the marred skin. He closed his eyes waiting for her to cry or shriek but it never came instead she cooed happily. When he looked down at her, hey eyes were shining like beacons with unconditional love. This was his child, a child who didn't judge his face, who didn't care about his past, a child that loved him despite everything just like her mother. He could not believe that he was worried about having children. His fears were unfounded. He looked at Alina who also looked at him through love filled eyes.

"I love you so much mi petite gitane. I do not know what would have become of me, hadn't I met you. You gave me love, life and a family when I didn't deserve any of it. I will spend every day showing you how grateful I am to you and I will not let you go again I will always be there for you."

Alina felt her eyes well up with tears of happiness. "I will also show you my appreciation at your saving my life in many ways and for loving me when I did not deserve it. I will always be by your side and I will not leave you again."

He stood and bent over the bed still cradling their daughter and he kissed her softly. Ella spoke first breaking through their love filled haze.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Erik looked sheepish he had given much thought to a name and hadn't even remembered that she would need one. He looked to Alina who looked pensive.

"I know what we will call her. We will call her Alethea Eleanor Destler. I've always like the Greek goddess of truth for a name since we've both learned the importance of honesty and Eleanor in honor of her aunt who helped to save her from my uncle attempts to harm her."

Erik beamed at her. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

They looked at Ella who was wiping the tears from her eyes. "I would be honored to have her named for me."

Alina looked at her daughter, friend and husband and knew that everything would be happiness from now on. She only wished that they had the cottage to live in. Then everything would be perfect.

Erik looked at Alina who looked wistful. "What is wrong my dear wife?"

"Nothing is wrong, I am extremely happy it's just that I had a place picked out for us to live the cottage you found me in. However, someone purchased it and I know we will be able to find some where just as nice but I wished I had been able to have bought it for us to live as a family. It was perfect and out of the way with enough land to build more additions or even a second home when our child decides to marry."

Ella spoke to the couple. "You are welcome to stay with me in my home until you can find some thing more suitable."

Erik laughed and looked at his wife who was looking at him with a bewildered look on her face. "I'm afraid it is now I who must reveal a secret. I am the one who purchased the cottage. I knew you were staying in this town and I figured you must like it here as I was beginning to as well and when I was exploring in the forest I came upon it and thought it would be a wonderful place to raise our family and live together. The woman was hesitant to sell it to me at first because there was another person interested in it. After I realized that it was you who was trying to buy the cottage I just knew I had to have it and I offered her more that the asking price for it in cash. She couldn't refuse the phantom of the opera." He chuckled softly.

"I had already set about moving some furniture into it the table and chairs you hid under will be repaired and I ordered the rest of the furniture to be sent from Paris. I hoped that would make you happy."

She was so happy she felt the tears run down her face. "Yes my husband, my sweet Phantom I am the happiest woman in the world now. Thank you for all you have given me, and all you have done."

Erik handed his daughter to Ella who left the room to give the couple some privacy, and bent down to cradle his wife in his arms, kissing her passionately knowing that they would always be together.

* * *

_A/N: Awwww it's just so darn fluffy. But they deserve every bit of it don't they. Well my glorious readers this is the last chapter next will be the epilogue set quite a bit in the future and several children later. I am already working on another POTO fanfic with a lil sci-fi twist to it one of the OCs __sent back into the past _and a possible POTO short story/three shot on what might have happened if Raoul hadn't come that night and went on his expedition early. It will be a very dark twisted tale. The sci-fi will be set fully to the book with tweaks when needed but will be both dark and light. Well my author's note rambling is done for now. As always, read and please review. :-)  



	33. Epilouge - True Love Survives

_Author's Note:_

_Well this is it the end my dear readers, the epilogue. I want to thank those of you who have taken time out to read this & reviewed/favorited/followed, every time I got the email notification it made me smile. __ I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Digital cupcakes for each and every one of you, oh what the hell two cupcakes for each of you._

* * *

Epilogue – True Love Survives

_**True Love Survives**_

_**On big alley stands a lady waiting for awhile/acting out an untold story like a wounded child/but the mystery of the circumstance won't hide/she believes true love survives/Waiting for her long lost lover/returning from the war/though I know she knew the truth she also knew much more/and the answer that she gave to all of us/whispered low saying/true love survives/true love survives**_

_**Is she dreaming does she know/a secret I can't see/maybe there's a trace of truth/in all that she believes/For one day I took a look deep down inside/a voice cried saying true love's alive/Only love will last forever true love will survive/True is love is never-ending/it's giving all and not pretending/it's holding on although your heart/feels sad/A quarter of a century of years have gone by/still the dream of this peculiar/lady's kept alive/so I'm holding tight to one who I desired/a burning fire saying true love survives/**_

**True Love Survives - Epilogue**

Twenty five years had passed and Thea was now a young woman preparing for her wedding. "My cukorka, my sweet, I know you will be as happy as I am with your father. Gustave will make you a wonderful husband. Get washed and changed and I will be back shortly." Alethea beamed with happiness in but a few hours time she would be married to the most wonderful man.

Alina thought back to it all. If you had told her how everything would work out she would have never believed you. After she gave birth they explained to some of the towns people why she hid her pregnancy and why her husband only now appeared and Ella also helped them, soon everyone forgot about it and embraced little Thea as she became nicknamed, into their lives as they did her mother and father. Thankfully, with constant exercise she was able to get her arms to function fully. She went back to teaching her dance class to the happiness of her students who soon fell in love with little Thea. Erik came to a few of her classes despite his fear that he would frighten the young girls, but soon they warmed up to him. He understood her love of teaching and soon started his own class and taught others how to sing. They had a building constructed near the cottage, which became a music school Erik taught vocals and instruments and Alina taught dancing. It quickly became an extremely popular school for music and people from all over France and England and one as far as Poland came to study there. It was because of this that they were soon reunited with Christine and Raoul who came to bring their son to hone his singing talents and heard that in Louviers there was a man who could bring the natural talent of his students out and make them sing like angels. As she headed outside to ensure all was taken care of she remembered the day as if it was only yesterday instead of ten years ago.

* * *

"What is your son's name Monsieur?" Ella looked up at the couple before her.

Their son was already becoming a handsome young man at fifteen years of age a blending of his parents. His hair was cut short, dark chestnut in color and he had his father's blue eyes. His mother's face and his father's muscular build. "His name is Gustave de Chagny." The proud father spoke up.

"Ah yes I have his on the roster. The owners and professors will be here shortly to meet with you and your wife. They asked that you meet them alone; your son may wait here. Follow me."

"Very well lead the way Madam."

Christine and Raoul both walked down the hallway admiring the large portraits that lined the walls of previous classes. They were soon led to a beautifully furnished office. A grand wooden desk sat in the middle of the room it was large enough to seat four people two on either side, which was proven by the four empty ornate chairs near the desk. One side of the desk had papers spread all over while the other side had neat stacks of papers. One person very organized working harmoniously with a disorganized one. A table that looked like a short dresser stood off to one side and a side table with glasses and a decanter filled with amber liquid was on the other side. There were two doors to the room one that they had come in and a second one that led to an unknown part of the building. After the older woman left the room they stood as part of custom while they waited for the owners to appear.

Raoul and Christine wondered what they were like would they be like M. Firmin and M. André who knew nothing of music or were they as talented and knowledgeable in music as they heard. After a few minutes, the door opened slightly and they saw the figure of a woman but her back was to them and they heard her talking to another person in the hallway. "Jolie take over the class for now show them the new routine and tell Meg to come to the office as soon as she gets the chance."

She turned to the couple and walked into the room and closed the door behind her. They watched the regal woman dressed very fashionably in a burgundy gown made of rich silks and satins. Her dark hair was pulled back into a rose shaped clip part of it was up and the rest flowed down her back in tight curls. A necklace of twisted gold diamonds and garnet hung from her neck and matching earrings from her ears. She was dressed as any wealthy woman of status would.

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." She shook hands with both of them.

"Please have a seat, my husband will be here shortly." They all took a seat.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Alina Destler. I feel like I already know both of you especially you Christine." Christine was a little taken aback by this woman but soon recognition appeared on the once Prima Donna's face her mouth making a small o.

Raoul looked at her thinking that she looked familiar. "Madam, have we met before?"

She smiled slightly, "Yes we have many years ago."

Raoul was about to ask her to elaborate further, when the door suddenly opened and a young boy of twelve years ran into the room. Suddenly he stumbled on the corner of the rug and they watched as a small porcelain mask fell to the ground and when the boy stood, they could see that the right side of his face was slightly disfigured, a disfigurement that was somehow familiar. He quickly picked up his mask covering his face with his hand and ran over to the women.

"I'm sorry maman I didn't mean for the new people to see my face." The woman brought the child's hand down taking the mask from him, after examining the mask and finding no cracks, put in on the table.

"It's okay Lorant these people have seen something similar but slightly worse before haven't you?" She looked up at the couple and saw the shock and confusion on Raoul's face an understanding smile on Christine's.

"How could you possibly know that?" Raoul's voice raised an octave.

"Because you saw his father's face, when he was known as the phantom at the Opera Populaire." She smirked as Raoul looked around as though Erik was hiding in the walls, which she had to admit he might be he did construct the building so she couldn't be surprised if he didn't have at least one passageway.

"Relax he isn't the same Opera Ghost you once knew. He is Erik now my husband for the last fifteen years and has mellowed with age and time. He has no interest in your wife as she fully knows." Raoul's eyes darted to his wife looked sheepish but nodded. Before he could question his wife, the woman Alina continued.

"After all you came here to us, you applied to have your son come here we didn't invite you if Erik wanted to harm either of you he could've done it by now. Your whereabouts weren't exactly secret. I understand if you want to leave right now I know there is a past between my husband and you and it's not a good one but I ask you to meet him and hear him out and then decided what you want for your son because I'm sure your wife can assure you Erik is a musical genius."

"Dad is a genius isn't he maman." The young boy puffed out his chest in pride.

She smiled down at her son. "Yes cukorka but don't tell him that or it'll go straight to his head."

As Raoul heard her utter the strange word and could hear the slight accent and suddenly it came back to him. He stood his voice agitated. "It was you that night at the masquerade ball. You were the one we hit. The one dressed like the Phantom."

"Raoul you hit this woman. Why would you do such a thing?"

At once the grand and angry Vicomte Raoul grew sheepish. "I didn't know she was a woman when it happened my dear. I was worried that the Phantom would've come back for you during the ball like he did the year before so I had some men there to take care of him if he dared show his face again. And…well we saw him or who we thought was him and planed to attack him but once we did we realized it was a foreign woman not the Phantom. We immediately stopped and made our apologies."

She smirked at him. "But it was the Phantom you saw he was there with me, he was my escort to the ball and he did want to see Christine but only to congratulate her on her upcoming wedding. I heard the plan when I was coming from the powder room, warned Erik and switched mask and wig with him to give you the slip while he escaped."

"By why would you do such a thing he's a murderer."

"He was one, and he killed because of his twisted love for Christine. Are you to tell me you wouldn't have killed him that night if it meant protecting Christine? I think not. He also killed to save my life when it was in danger from Joseph Buquet's brothers. But I have killed too." She watched as his eyes widened with both admittance and later shock.

"Mine was out of self defense the Buquet men had not only beaten me and left me for dead once but they came back kidnapping me and Erik. They wanted to rape me in front of him and I did what I had to do to protect myself and him. The only other time Erik killed after was my uncle who wanted to torture me and rape me as he had done to my mother. After he found I was pregnant, he wanted to kill my unborn child. Erik rescued me yet again and killed my uncle. You can ask any man in this town if they worry about him and they will tell you they respect him and many would have done worse to my uncle than strangle him for what he did and wanted to do."

Raoul looked horrified that a relation would do such a thing and so a woman no less. If that were Christine if they would have captured or raped Christine he would have hunted them down and if they had killed Gustave while he was in her belly he would have strung them up and gutted them. The phantom had been kind in strangling the man giving him a quick death. Even if he didn't agree with the phantom's methods in the past with Christine he could understand how a love could make a man turn a blind eye to right and wrong if it meant protecting your loved ones.

"We all have our reasons and our pasts. I saw past all that and to who Erik could be. I fell in love with him and despite his flaws I continue to love him more everyday."

Christine smiled at her, content that her angel of music had found someone to truly love him. She had seen that love in the dressing room years ago but now it was even more apparent instead of dwindling it grew stronger as her love for Raoul. If anyone could tame the famous opera ghost, it was this woman who sat before them her head held high, her eyes filled with love and devotion.

Raoul still seemed upset. "But can he truly have changed as you have said?"

"Raoul sit down and hear him out. We owe him that much." Both Alina and Raoul were startled as the normally meek Christine spoke in a commanding voice that demanded full obedience. It was the voice of a mother when she scold her willful child. Raoul immediately sat in his chair and hung his head like a petulant child.

"Please wait here I'll get him so you can speak to him." She got up from the chair and releasing Lorant's hand.

He moved closer to Christine blushing furiously. "You're pretty, just as pretty as maman. Did you come to see my dad?"

Christine looked down at the boy and stroked the disfigured side of his face. "Sort of, we are old friends of your fathers but did not expect him to be here."

He seemed content with the answer then moved on to Raoul. "Are you going to study with dad?"

Raoul looked down at the boy seeing a small version of Erik same mask and piercing eyes but he had his mother's dark hair and smile. It was hard to look at the young child with contempt he knew he would never want anyone to look at Gustave that way for any crimes he may have done. "No, my son is the one to study here. He's about five years older than you he's a great singer like his mother."

The boy looked at Christine with awe. "You sing? Maman doesn't sing she only dances but it's fun to watch."

"Maybe I'll get to watch her someday."

The boy was going to say more but the door opened and Erik and Alina walked inside. He ran over to Erik. "Hey dad! Can we go swimming later this afternoon? Daaaaaaddddd….."

The boy swatted at his father's hand that was ruffling his hair. "Sure we can go and we'll take the rest of your siblings with us. Maybe we'll have a picnic."

"What do you think my love?"

"It sounds lovely, we haven't had one in so long and it is a beautiful day out."

"Well that settles it. Lorant tell the cook to make us a basket for later this afternoon. Wait where is your mask?"

The little boy looked down sheepishly. "It's on the table, I tripped and it fell off but momma said it's okay cause these people have seen worse before. I'm okay and they are really nice people, dad, they say they are friends of yours is that true?"

He chuckled at his son's explanation. "Yes son they are. Now run along to the kitchen and see if you can find Althea I may be needing her in a few minutes."

"Yes papa." The boy ran off to the kitchens without hesitation, shouting. "Thea!"

"Don't run!" Alina tried to call out after him but the door closed before he could hear her so she softly shook her head. "Boys, always running and getting into mischief."

Christine smiled. "Gustave was the same way at that age."

Suddenly they fell into a awkward silence. Erik and Alina sat down at the table and Christine and Raoul both stared at Erik both with varying expressions. Alina clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Maybe Erik you should tell them what you wanted to and then we can go from there."

"Yes of course." He reached out his hand to hers and grasped it to comfort himself before he spoke.

Raoul saw this and relaxed a bit as he realized that maybe the phantom had learned to love another. Erik apologized to both of them and let them both know he held no grudges and was happy Christine made the decision she did for he would have never met Alina, the love of his life. Raoul grudgingly accepted they knew it would take time but at least they would be cordial and understanding. Afterwards Christine was surprised when a knock at the door revealed Meg who had moved there to teach ballet at the school while her mother retired from the opera house. After squealing and hugging she also reassured them both that Erik had indeed changed. Raoul consented to let Gustave study there with the former angel of music. His son Gustave on the other hand would disagree for in his opinion their daughter Althea was the real angel, in beauty, vocal and dancing abilities having inherited both parents skills. Gustave looked upon her adoringly and Althea looked upon Gustave with longing. Soon they were inseparable as eventually Raoul and Erik became as great friends as well as Alina with Christine.

* * *

They fixed up the now larger cottage for the guest for after the ceremony. The garden was in full bloom and made the perfect backdrop for the wedding. Erik and Raoul set up the flowered arch in which the young couple would stand under. She turned and saw two young men coming up the lane roughhousing playfully. "Istvan, Alrik, stop playing around I need you to help me get the food set up. Lorant's already inside setting up the drinks."

They stopped and smiled at their mother they both looked so similar except that one had a mask and one didn't. They weren't identical in that regard but almost identical in every other. The one with the mask had thinner hair and a small beauty mark on his unmarred cheek. One wore a flesh colored mask which made them look more identical. Unlike Lorant the twins resembled her mostly her eyes and dark hair, and face structure but had the same rugged good looks of their father. With their voices also coming from their father they had all the single girls of the village swooning over them and even some of the married ones. They ran inside Istvan teasing Alrik about a girl no doubt.

Christine came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her friend was much older than when she first met her, her brown curls where tinged with grey and the lines of her age beginning to show but the beauty still shown through. "Is everything set up Christine?"

"Yes everything is only the food needs to be brought out."

"Istvan and Alrik are doing that right now."

"I guess all that's left is for you to check on the bride. I'm going to look for Meg. She said she wanted to go over the place settings."

She watched Christine head off towards the garden and she headed into the cottage and headed for Thea's room. She knocked softly then entered. She felt her breath catch in her throat her daughter stood before her in her wedding dress, she looked absolutely stunning. The bodice was a corset of pure white satin with one large strap of white organza going across the one shoulder. The skirt was also white organza layered and pinned to resemble rosettes. Erik had designed the dress for 'daddy's little rose'.

"Oh my Alethea you look amazing. Gustave is a lucky man."

Her daughter blushed slightly. "Thank you mother, for everything."

She hugged her daughter fiercely. Thea looked at her mother who was crying. "Why are you crying mother?"

"Because you are no longer my little girl anymore, you are now a young woman off to have a family of her own."

"Don't worry mother I will always be your daughter no matter how old I get."

"You better believe it. You're my only girl the one to keep me sane will all the crazy men in this family." They laughed together.

"Here let me put your hair up. Oh how I wish Ella were still alive to see you she would be so proud."

She fixed her daughters hair using the pins that she used in her hair the day she got married to Erik wishing they would also bring her a joyous marriage. The walked out of the cottage and she fixed her daughter's train as she walked down the aisle arm in arm with her father to where her soon to be husband and priest waited for her. Alina went to sit to the bride's side and soon joined by her husband. They watched their daughter get married and later went inside for the reception and greeted all the towns people, their friends and students. The newly married couple shared their first dance to a song that Erik wrote for Thea when she was a little girl and they were soon joined by their parents who danced with them, then everyone joined in dancing. Alina and Erik looked at the newlyweds and smiled remembered how happy they were when they wed.

After several hours the crowds began to thin and Thea and Gustave took a carriage to the ship that was to take them to Spain for their honeymoon. After the house was empty Alrik and Lorant cleaned up while Istvan helped put the leftover food away and Alina and Erik got the dishes cleaned and put away before they settled in for bed after the eventful day. Alina began brushing her hair as Erik got his tuxedo, mask and wig off. He no longer needed to wear a mask around the students, and those who cared for him. The townspeople took him in quickly regardless but he still sometimes felt more comfortable with it on when in large crowds.

* * *

Erik walked over to Alina and began brushing her hair for her. He knew that her arms had been fully healed for years but he quite enjoyed brushing out the long silky strands. He got ready for bed while she braided her hair. Erik lay on the bed and watched his wife as she removed her robe and revealed a thin short silk chemise underneath. He still couldn't help but be amazed by the woman who stood before him. After all these years she still loved him despite everything. She was the most beautiful woman in his eyes and he was still turned on by his wife's body, sometimes even kidnapping her after her dance classes. She quickly got into bed as if she could tell some of the thoughts that were going through his mind. They held each other for a few minutes and kissed passionately before they broke apart to get some air.

"Do you think they will be as happy as we are mi petite gitane?"

"I think even if they are half as happy as I am with you their love will survive at all costs."

Erik smiled at his wife. He was still amazed after all these years that she still looked upon his unmasked face with not only love but lustful desire as she was right now, and he knew he was a lucky man to have found this woman and it was the best accident of his life. He kissed her lovingly. "I love you my angel, my gitane."

"And I love you my angel of music, my sweet Phantom."

They made love that night slowly and passionately and looked forward to having many more years to spend together enjoying their lives, children and friends.

Before Alina went to sleep that night she thought back to day Ella passed on to join her husband Pierre. She remembered the day she left them vividly and Ella words to her.

**_"Alina child know that I will always be with you, all of you, and I will guide you and love you. Don't cry child I am going somewhere happy. I can see Pierre waiting for me he had his arms outstretched waiting for me. Oh child, know that true loves survives at all costs."_**

She didn't know if Ella was dreaming or if she really did see Pierre but she knew that one thing she said was true that true love survives as hers and Erik's had. She watched her children grow and become young adults and made sure that they knew that they were loved more than anyone. She fell asleep knowing that they would always find a way to survive.

* * *

_A/N: I just had to end on a hot and fluffy note. I hate that it has ended but I enjoyed it so. As always, please review._


End file.
